Scandalshipping vs Sealshipping Drabbles
by JollyBigSis
Summary: A series of related Scandalshipping and Sealshipping chapters between 500 to 1000 words.
1. Lessons

A/N: Here you go folks, the first of the chapters that were initially gifted to MidnightFox21—thanks partner for letting me use it!

Title: Lessons

Summary: Mahado is the teacher but he also learns a thing or two…

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Pairing: Sealshipping

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! Cover image used is gifted by eternityvalkyrie at DeviantArt

-O-o-O-o-O-

The scorching sun beat down on the desert plain, warming the vast golden dunes to an unbearable intensity. Within the sandy furnace two figures stood, facing one another; their images distorted by the waves of heat that surrounded them.

"Concentrate, my Pharaoh!" instructed the taller male, his voice rang out calm, clear and encouraging.

"It's easy for you to say, Mahado!" growled his shorter companion, who unlike the serene composed figure in front of him, was panting heavily and sweating profusely. "I can't understand why must we have this lesson here, surely the palace would have sufficed just as well—not to mention cooler!" He wiped the beads of sweat away from his eyes with the back of his hand, praying for Ra to be merciful to his earthly kin and restrain his fiery rays.

"True, we could have had this lesson in the cool sanctuary of the palace _but_ it would not have been effective. I need you to be able to cast spells in dire conditions—learn to focus your attention even when you are under pressure. Now let's try again!"

Mahado, much to Pharaoh Atem's chagrin, was relentless.

Grumbling under his breath, the exhausted monarch uttered a command…

Nothing happened.

With a huff of annoyance, the exasperated youth tried again…

Nothing happened again!

With a frustrated stamp of his foot, which only served to embed it into the soft sand, he gathered his strength and focused his attention onto the task ahead.

Words were spoken with forcefulness, as if its authoritative tone alone would compel the spell to work—

Nothing happened…again.

With a disappointed groan, the spent Pharaoh collapsed face first into the sand.

"Atem!" shouted the spell caster as he hurried through the sandy sea; concern and fear marred his handsome features.

Upon reaching the unresponsive figure, he bent down and tenderly turned his king and childhood friend around, guilty at the paleness of the latter's face under the sunburnt hue.

Gently picking him up and resting him across his lap with the tri-colour head cradled on the crook of his arm, he reached for the water skin.

Pulling out the stop, the priest lifted Atem's head slightly and placed the opening of the container onto the parched lips, tilting it slightly upwards—the water trickled out of its vessel and down Atem's chin. Overwhelmed with panic, Mahado frantically sought to find a solution to make the unconscious male drink.

Finally, taking a swig of water, the former bent his head down and pressed his lips to the latter's mouth, forcing it open with his own. He slowly released the liquid.

After repeating it several times, Atem responded—he pressed his lips firmly onto Mahado's and kissed the surprised man.

Mahado hastily pulled away, his face flushed from either the kiss or the heat. He was rendered speechless.

"Let's return," murmured Atem drowsily, a small grin forming on his face. He knew the reason for Mahado's reddened face…and it had nothing to do with the weather.

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N: Thoughts?_


	2. Tenderness

Title: Tenderness

Summary: How will Seto react when he learns of Atem's collapse?

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Pairing: Scandalshipping

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

-O-o-O-o-O-

"What?" snapped Seto at the guard before him, his glare making the nervous man before him tremble with apprehension.

News of the incident in the desert had just reached his ears and it did not abide well with the stoic man.

"Where is the Pharaoh now?" the priest demanded harshly as he stood up from the chair he was seated on.

"His majesty is resting in his quarters at the moment, your excellence," was the muffled reply from the kneeling form.

"Dismissed," commanded the High Priest with a wave of his hand as he made his way to the exit. A visit to his sovereign was in order—and perhaps, to the man responsible for the former's present state, if need be.

With quick strides, Seto promptly reached the Pharaoh's resting quarters. Giving a curt nod to the guards situated at the entrance, he strode into the room.

It was dark and cool. The surrounding silence was punctuated with the sound of drawn fabric as it flapped gently in the light warm breeze.

The Pharaoh was lying on his bed, his upper torso bare and a tanned arm flung casually above his head. His eyes were closed and his steady even breathing suggested he was in slumber. He looked pale and tired and a thin sheen of perspiration shone on his body.

Seto scowled at the exposure.

Clucking his tongue, he mentally scolded the smaller male for sleeping so carelessly—he could have easily caught a chill.

Turning to the nearby basin of water, Seto wrung out a cloth and began gently wiping down the sleeping male with it.

Atem frowned in his sleep at the cold and damp contact of linen on his heated skin but soon after sighed at the soothing sensation it emitted.

The sound alerted Seto's gaze and his attention turned to Atem's cracked lips. The priest swiftly replaced the cloth in the basin and sought to procure a salve for the wound. Upon finding it, he promptly returned to his pharaoh's side, opening the jar as he retraced his steps.

By the time he reached Atem, his finger was smeared with the balm and he gently applied it on the parched lips.

Fingers moved diligently across the lips, tracing the shape along its trail. Seto gulped at the sensation it evoked, his hungry eyes never leaving the enticing plump curves that tempted him.

Giving in, he bent down and kissed the sleeping man, running a tongue along the bow-shaped mouth—it tasted sweet from the ointment.

Smiling tenderly at Atem, he lovingly caressed the ethereal face before bending down to place another kiss on the softening lips.

"Sleep well, my Pharaoh," he whispered before straightening up and departing, his footfall gradually fading into the distance until silence ensued once more.

Slowly the figure on the bed stirred as a hand rose up to touch the treated lips. For the second time that day, though for different reasons, a small smile played on Atem's lips…

-O-o-O-o-O-

_A/N: More thoughts?_

_My thanks to MidnightFox21 for permitting me to post this considering I had, initially, written it for her._

_I was going to stick to writing 500 words or less chapters—since that was the challenge I set myself. So you can imagine how chuffed I was when I managed to keep to that target for this and the previous chapter, even if it meant the style of writing was a little "terse". _

_Unfortunately, those who are familiar with my compulsive waffling, should know that I will not be able to maintain such target for long hence the successive chapters hereafter will be longer—so much for challenging myself, rofl~!_

_Anyways, thanks so much for reading._


	3. Longing

**Title**: Longing

**Summary**: Atem's unexpected kiss has a lasting impression on Mahado.

**Pairing**: Sealshipping

**Rating****:** M

**Warning****:** Yes folks, this time it's an "M" rating so beware! If you don't like YAOI then I suggest you turn away and forget you've ever come across it! As for those hungry hard-core yaoi fans out there—this is for you. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO! If I did then, well….

O-o-O-o-O

The night was hot and humid and the temperature within the Pharaoh's quarters appeared to have doubled from what it was outside. Made worse by the two figures furiously copulating on the royal bed, the room was stifling.

Loud husky moans mingled with the slapping of flesh upon flesh could be heard; it formed a harmonious rhythm that was only interrupted by an occasional whimper or mewl.

"Faster…_faster!"_ cried the smaller male, as he held the well-toned thighs beneath him in a tight grip, squeezing the firm flesh with tensed excitement.

Facing away from his lover, he was sitting on the other's lap with a large cock embedded inside him. Long calloused fingers held onto a slim waist as it lifted it up and down in a steady pace.

Upon hearing the lewd command, the tempo increased its pace and the small male began to make demand of another kind…

"_Harder_…_harder!"_ he cried out, his breathing quickening, indicating his approaching climax. His lover eagerly complied by mercilessly slamming the smaller body onto his engorged member, encouraged by the hoarse lusty cries, as each thrust rubbed the other's prostrate.

Nearing his orgasm, the impaled male twisted his face around—crimson orbs locked with brown…

"_Mahado!_" He cried out.

The name resonated around the room, subdued slightly by the thick oppressive heat.

"_Atem_…" came the strangled response. Mahado, too, dangerously neared his peak, his movements becoming more erratic with each lunge.

Relinquishing the grip on a bruised hip, the spell caster wrapped his hand around Atem's cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts, increasing the speed until—with a raucous cry, they both climaxed; the pharaoh in his priest's hand and the priest inside his pharaoh.

"Mahado," croaked Atem as he leant back to kiss the other…

Mahado awoke with a start, his heart beating at a frantic rate as he tried to control his breathing. Images flitted across his mind as he recalled the dream—a dream that was induced from one unexpected kiss.

Mahado groaned softly. Sleep was going to evade him now, he thought wearily.

Getting up, he threw on a loose robe and made his way outside. The night was cool so the fresh air along with a stroll would serve to clear his head.

Wandering aimlessly around the palace grounds in a distracted manner, he came to a stop when he realised where he was—he was outside the pharaoh's resting quarters.

Turning to leave, he paused when he heard a faint footfall above him draw near. Unwilling to confront the owner of the steps, he shrunk back into the grove, the foliage and shadows keeping him hidden.

Atem appeared on the balcony, his upper body free from cloth and gold. Leaning against the balustrade, the petit male crossed his arms on the cold surface and placed his chin on his arms. The faint backlight of the room behind him illuminated his regal person as he looked contentedly into the distance.

Then he smiled.

Mahado inhaled sharply, as he stood simultaneously paralysed and hypnotised.

The sweet tender smile transformed the stunning face completely, softening its expression and enhancing its beauty.

Mahado was transfixed and mesmerised.

Drawn to the lithe figure, Mahado prepared to reveal himself…

The near-naked appearance of the High Priest Seto stopped him in his tracks. Wearing only a loincloth, the arrogant man approached the pharaoh with a slow and deliberate pace. On reaching his companion, he gently placed a cloak around the slender shoulders and bent down to murmur into a small ear.

Atem smiled again, the same smile only accompanied with a blush that delicately dusted his features.

Gently tiptoeing to receive a kiss, he allowed the taller male to lead him away from the balcony…away from the surrounding darkness…and away from prying eyes.

Alone, with the trance broken, the solitaire figure in the grove was once again able to move and he turned to walk away.

Sleep was certainly going to elude him, he thought sadly…

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N: Pennies?_

_My thanks to Midnightfox21 for permitting me to use this chapter that I gifted her. _


	4. Fulfilment

My thanks to all those who are continually supporting me on this fic: Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling, Inopportune Opportunist, Coolaloo, Candyworld, Midnightfox21 and starlight2005. You are the inspiration and the drive behind these words—I am truly grateful to you all~!

This chapter is dedicated to the awesome Meru-tan for her encouragement and _HOT_ smut-inspiring pictures! I swear they were "death-by-nosebleed" inducing~!

**Title**: Fulfilment

**Summary**: Seto and Atem consummate the feelings they have for one another…

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Scandalshipping

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO!

O-o-O-o-O

The cool air assaulted his heated skin as he stepped onto the balcony; a shiver ran through him as goose bumps appeared on his arms despite a cloak covered one of them.

Then he stopped…

"Atem," he whispered softly.

The pharaoh was leaning on the balcony with his chin resting on his arms; a serene smile graced his face as he gazed into the distance. With the approaching footsteps, he made no move to acknowledge them; his stance remained still and unchanged. But he heard his name—the smile confirmed it.

The High Priest Seto advanced toward his sovereign with slow measured strides for not wanting to seem eager. With his head held high, he moved with an air of indifference that belied the feeling of impatience that plagued him.

The sight of his pharaoh in a relaxed state, made his heart beat faster; he could feel the blood reach rush to his head _and_ to his lower regions…again. For the second time that night he felt his cock stir and harden, the sight of his half-clothed prey bending over the balcony with his rear raised tantalisingly in the air, did not help matters.

How did "they" happen? He didn't know. His intention for the visit was to scold the young sovereign for his careless approach towards his own welfare, but somehow they ended up in a tangled mass of bodies and limbs. _Was Atem out in the sun for too long yesterday?_ Seto thought in the aftermath, fearful that former's display of ardour was induced on a whim; but his anxiety was dispelled when his sovereign told him to remain after their lovemaking. Needless to say, he was relieved even though he carefully masked it.

Upon reaching Atem, he gently draped the cloak across the small tanned shoulders, before bending down to claim a delicate ear.

"It is cool out here, Atem. Why don't we go inside and I'll warm you up?" he suggested huskily, his excitement coating the words that spilled from his lips as it grazed a smooth cheek.

Atem blushed, smiling at the remark and the meaning it implied. Raising himself on tiptoes, he tilted his head back for the kiss that the taller man demanded.

Seto pressed his lips onto Atem's, his tongue probing the other for entry. Granting Seto access into his mouth, he was immediately assaulted by the passion and hunger.

Seto could feel his erection twitch through his loincloth as it prodded the smaller body. Unable to contain his desire any longer, he broke off the kiss and proceeded to drag his lover back inside the room, leaving the darkness of the night behind them.

The soft lighting from the scattered candles in the room gave out a romantic ambience; it was perfect for the current mood. Leading the pharaoh by the wrist, Seto made his way towards the bed where he subsequently pushed the smaller man gently on to the soft surface.

It was still rumpled from their earlier encounter.

Smiling with anticipation, Atem raised his hands to Seto's brown locks and wound his fingers in its downy softness, forcefully tugging his head down for a heated kiss; their lips and tongues battled keenly as it licked and sucked hungrily.

"Seto," Atem entreated when they broke off for air as the aforementioned slid a warm wet tongue down his chin, neck and chest; the damp trails making him shiver slightly with anticipation. He was ready for his lover to make good his promise—his body cried out to be taken and filled again; he arched his back to make known his wish.

The priest smirked at his pharaoh's brazen show of need. To be privy to this side of the regal youth was, indeed, a privilege and he revelled in the honour. Divesting their impeding garments, he could only oblige his eager master by yielding to his demands. He did not need to be asked twice. Thus without warning aside from a smirk, he penetrated the small body in one swift fluid motion, gasping aloud as he felt his cock being swallowed up by the searing tight interior of his lover.

Atem cried out at the brutal intrusion, his body tensing up, further constricting the engulfed appendage inside of him.

Feeling a little guilty at his over-zealous action, Seto waited for slender body to adjust. When he felt the smaller male had relax a little, he began to move; slowly at first but picking up speed when the other began to urge him with lecherous cries of encouragement.

As positions changed, the rhythm changed with it—until nearing the end of their endurance it became sporadic as bodies slammed into one another. Crying out each other's name in the moment of their climax consolidated their union with one another—bringing sentimental meaning to the lust-filled act.

Breathing heavily, Seto collapsed, exhaustedly next to an equally tired Atem. Curling up to the taller frame beside him, the latter yawned delicately, his weary being gradually succumbing to sleep.

With much tenderness, Seto pulled Atem closer toward himself, tugging on the sheets and wrapping it tightly around the naked form. With arms encircled securely around his spent pharaoh, the priest kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Sleep well, my beloved," he murmurs lovingly.

His "beloved" cedes a sleepy smile…

_~TBC~_

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N: Please review as your thoughts would be much loved and appreciated._


	5. Confession

**Title**: Confession

**Summary**: A confession and its consequences…

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Sealshipping

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO!

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Ahem… Pharaoh, please pay attention," whispered Shimon discreetly behind a raised hand. The sovereign's mind was vaguely elsewhere and his distracted state prolonged the tedious meeting with his subjects.

Atem looked sheepishly at his six advisors, a few of them shifted awkwardly on their feet as discomfort from standing for hours along with the increasing heat of the approaching midday sun, began to take its toll on them. All eyes were on him but it was just one pair that drew his attention—one that did not look expectantly for him to part his wisdom. Vibrant blue seemed to radiate silent mirth—obviously aimed at the scolded one's expense.

The High Priest Seto smirked and his pharaoh scowled in response.

Brown eyes watched with intense interest. It noticed the silent communication between blue and crimson and the wordless messages that relayed between the pair. The eyes' owner noted the way the pharaoh would colour slightly whenever his eyes met with the other and how that reaction would cause a certain haughty male to smirk wider.

And finally, Mahado noticed the way the regal youth sat, leaning heavily to one side, each movement he made caused him to wince visibly and blush further.

The infuriating blue-eyed priest smirked anew.

The spell caster observed with increasing ire, something about the way the pair acted galled him. Admittedly, the _dream_ he had last night and the lack of sleep thereafter contributed to the foreign feeling simmering inside him and it added to his dark mood.

He was irritated.

With the meeting finally adjourned, the group began dispersing in all directions. Mahado watched as Priest Seto slowly approached his king…

"My Pharaoh, may I have a word with you please?"

Seto stopped in his tracks and turned to the speaker of the request. Mahado rested his eyes fleetingly on the glaring man before turning his attention to the smaller male.

Atem looked torn between his two High Priests, as desire fought with loyalty…

"Please, _Atem_."

Loyalty won out. The Pharaoh could not deny his lifelong friend, not when he referred him by his name—a liberty he rarely took advantage of.

Giving the fuming Seto an apologetic look, Atem left with his childhood companion.

O-o-O-o-O

Once under the leafy shelter of the palace garden, Atem and Mahado stood facing one another. The amicable silence that accompanied them on their stroll seemed awkward now that they have reached a stop.

Atem's voice broke through the silence, "You wanted to speak to me, my friend," he said through a smile. The taller male looked a little uncomfortable with what he wanted to say and Atem sensed it. "You and I have known each other for a _very_ long time _that_ affords us privileges which otherwise would have never been allowed…I taunt and tease you mercilessly whilst you scold and arduously work me to death! I would like to think our friendship would continue this way—just remember there are certain liberties I'd grant you that I might not be so obliging to others. _So_, Mahado, do not be afraid to speak your mind."

Mahado looked at Atem long and hard before replying, "You seemed distracted and in slight pain today, my Pharaoh. Have you not quite recovered from the ordeal in the desert yet?" The spell caster already knew reasons but he couldn't approach the subject without the other volunteering the information first.

Atem's face flushed to a rosy hue, as he looked away; a tender smile played on his lips.

Mahado gasped. It was the same expression as the night before. To witness it so close was breath taking and he ached to reach out and touch him…

"Have you ever been in love before, Mahado?" asked Atem quietly.

"…"

The smile widened. "The feeling is truly wonderful, my friend. It evokes urges and desires that I never thought I'd ever feel—it is so confusing and yet it feels so right." The youth blushed deeper and in his embarrassment, he turned around and began absent-mindedly picking at the bark of the tree in front of him. "The desires to have, to possess and to _touch_…is so strong and it shamefully distracts me."

_High Priest Seto,_ thought Mahado bitterly as he watched the lithe back of the tanned male.

"I _know_ I should be focusing on the State's affairs today but temptation kept distracting m—!" With a hiss, Atem pulled his hand away from the tree trunk, his brows furrowed in pain.

Mahado seized the hand and began to inspect it closely; a long splinter was embedded deep in the flesh of Atem's index finger. Pulling out the offending culprit, a large of drop of crimson immediately surfaced…

"You were always so careless, Atem," Mahado chided before raising the injured digit to his lips.

_The desires to have, to possess and to _touch_…_

Atem stared in shock as his finger disappeared into the other's mouth. He felt a warm wet tongue lap the pad of the slender limb; curling around it as the mouth began sucking. Wide-eyed in astonishment, Atem could only watch in fascination at the display, his senses thrown in turmoil and further reddening his face.

Then a rustle of undergrowth threatened the intimacy…

Hastily relinquishing the finger and letting go of Atem's hand, Mahado pulled back a distance, the colour of his face matched that of his astounded pharaoh. Then bowing and mumbling an inaudible farewell, the flustered priest made a hurried retreat.

O-o-O-o-O

Somewhere, on a remote balcony, a figure watched with mounting fury. The clenched jaw and the hand that gripped the Millennium Rod showed white at the knuckles…indicating his immense displeasure. With one final glare, he turned on his heels and swiftly disappeared from view.

Atem remained frozen until a sudden movement entered his peripheral line of vision—a flash of blue and gold made his head jerk upwards…

_Seto? _

Unfortunately, emptiness met his searching gaze and the space was already void of presence…

_~TBC~_

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**__: Phew, I _barely_ made it within the word limit~! _

_Anyways, reviews would be most appreciated. Thanks for reading._


	6. Presumptuous

**Title**: Presumptuous

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: I think I will forego this part from now on as the distinction between Scandalshipping and Sealshipping is beginning to blur. Besides, you all know the drill…it alternates between Seto and Mahado's POV with each chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO!

-O-o-O-o-O-

Seto stormed back to his quarters seething with crazed jealousy. It made him dangerous and unapproachable.

Servants and peers alike felt his wrath exuded in waves when he neared them and they, either, fearfully pressed themselves against the wall or made themselves scarce—anything that would allow them to be as inconspicuous as possible; not daring to draw attention to themselves in fear of what the consequences might be. For the High Priest could be a cruel and harsh man, his ire was renowned for being merciless and punishing, nobody in his or her right mind would want to provoke him in _that_ state!

Even as he thundered past and well out of sight—the resonance of his fury still lingered heavily in the air.

O-o-O-o-O

When he reached his quarters, Seto threw the Millennium Rod on the bed and began agitatedly pacing the length of the room, his expression dark with resentment.

Hurt and angered by the rebuff from his pharaoh when he was snubbed for that cur, he had followed them to the seclusion. The events that unfolded before him incensed him to the very core.

_The audacity of that bastard to touch what was his!_ he fumed.

The incident reminded him of the advantages the spell caster had where Atem was concerned and it vexed him immensely. Mahado obviously had a special place in his friend's heart for him to be able to claim the latter without even trying. Just a mention of his name was enough to capture the pharaoh's attention and it made Seto envious of the bond. Such devotion and affection Atem had shown Mahado only served to remind Seto of his own disadvantages and handicaps and it pissed him off immeasurably.

Walking over to a chair, Seto slumped into it; a frown marring his handsome face as he recollected his own impoverished past…recalled how hard he struggled to get to where he was. It was an accomplishment like no other and it was driven by determination to escape poverty, to better oneself…and to be near a certain crimson-eyed youth.

Ever since the day he saw the Atem on the royal balcony beside his father, Seto was captivated. Being presented with such vitality, sincerity and beauty possessed in a person, he was truly mesmerised.

As time wore on, the young prince grew in strength, maturity and popularity. The more Seto heard and saw of him, the more his desire and resolve grew. This beautiful, passionate and proud youth had spurred him on and fed his ambition until he was able to enter court with the highest marks ever recorded. It gained him power, recognition and status—but above all, it gained him the attention of his present lord and master.

However, all that was being jeopardised—all his efforts was threatened by the single presence of that _nobod_y!

_Mahado!_

Seto's lips curled with contempt for the man.

Pushing himself off the seat, the stoic priest got up; he needed to leave the confines of his room. Alone with his thoughts, the surrounding physical restraints were beginning to stifle him.

Stepping out, he had reached no further than the inner courtyard when Mana, in her obvious haste to escape her master, unceremoniously collided into him.

Glowering angrily down at the unladylike heap on the ground, he grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her up.

"Look where you are going, you impertinent little brat!" he snapped.

Mana was shocked and speechless at the aggression. The tight grip on her arm caused her to wince in pain.

"Please forgive her, Seto. It was an accident," a voice implored.

_Mahado!_

Letting go of the girl and watching her flee, he turned to his rival. "You should train your pet bitch a little better, Mahado. Though I can see its obvious resemblance to its master!"

Mahado stiffened at the remark, "What are you suggesting, Seto?"

"I am _suggesting_, your impertinence is reckless and destructive and I will not forgive it," snarled the taller male. "How dare you touch _him_ with such familiarity? The one that was already claimed! Atem is _mine_!"

Mahado blanched at the audacious remark before allowing his anger to rise. "Atem isn't _yours_, Seto!" he countered. "He belongs to the kingdom and its people—you cannot _claim_ him solely for yourself!"

"Though you try, bastard! Do not think I am blind to the way you look at him, that hunger in your gaze is all too apparent—but you can't have him and do you know _why_?"

"…"

"Because he doesn't need your half-hearted and lame attempts at wooing. He needs someone who could _dominate_ him, to subjugate his wilfulness, someone who can equal him in mind, power and strength. Your pitiful indecisiveness, isn't what he needs; he needs a _challenge_ and I can provide him with it!"

"Can you now, High Priest Seto?" an authoritative voice cut in.

Both heads turned towards the approaching inquirer, whose displeasure accentuated the tone and marked his expression.

Immediately getting on their knees with heads bowed low, the High Priests paid homage to their Pharaoh.

"Bold, are we not, my haughty priest?" sneered Atem as he raised his hand and with a light finger caressed a tanned cheek, gliding it down the jawline. Then placing it under a chin, he firmly tilted the head up until blue eyes meet with crimson. "How should I punish you for your insolence, I wonder?" he asked, raising a delicate brow.

Words spoken coldly meant it was the Pharaoh and not the lover Seto was confronting so he bit back the sarcastic retort that instantly rose to his lips. He dared not provoke his lord in front of others; had it been in private…

Instead, Seto gave the Pharaoh a look of defiance, contradicting the humbleness he exhibited.

Atem felt it and he glared back in response.

"I will deal with you later, Priest… Come, Mahado," he said before turning away and leaving the kneeling figure simmering in his wake.

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N:** As a lot of you may already know, I will be going on vacation for four weeks starting from Thursday. Although I will attempt to update the "drabbles" as regularly as possible, there may be times when I am unable to do so. I just wanted to give you the heads-up in case you wonder what happened…

As usual, thoughts would be much appreciated and loved~!


	7. Intoxicated

Well, it seems I am back sooner than I anticipated, rofl~! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it~.

**Title**: Intoxicated.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO!

-O-o-O-o-O-

The banquet that evening was a jovial one. Music complemented the hum of conversation and the sound of laughter as the guests enjoyed the fine wine and tempting food that was being offered. Dancing was part of the entertainment and some would cast a stray eye to the group of supple bodies twisting and twirling in a flurry of limbs and cloth.

Mahado paid no heed to the fervent dancers nor did he manifest any interest to the individuals sitting on either side of him. Remaining silent, he chose to observe two particular individuals whom evoked his interest.

Curious brown eyes concentrated on the High Priest in blue. True to his stoical nature, the frigid man barely touched the alcoholic beverages that were on offer. In fact, he had barely touched anything at all. Food remained abundance on his plate as he toyed with it, inattentively crumbling the bread between his long fingers as he conversed with High Priest Aknadin.

Mahado could feel Seto's tension; the lean body was stiff with ill humour and indignation, the former suspected it was the prolonged effect of the incident earlier. Watching closely, the sorcerer could see that blue eyes would frequently drift to the petit form of the Pharaoh; a pout accompanying the look.

Atem was sitting beside Shimon, leaning casually to the side of his chair, his chin propped in the palm of his hand as he listened to the elderly advisor with a seemingly air of boredom. However, it wasn't until further scrutiny did Mahado noticed the flushed face and the glazed look in those crimson eyes—

_Atem was drunk!_

The Pharaoh's subsequent actions only confirmed his suspicions when the wine goblet that the slender hand held was repeatedly drained at an alarming rate. Servants, unbidden, promptly came and refilled the drinking vessel as soon as it was depleted of its content, only for their royal master to empty it with equal briskness.

It made Shimon increasingly uneasy.

Mahado's eyes widened with concern upon realising Atem's uncharacteristic conduct…and it didn't go unnoticed by the blue-eyed priest either. Both men watched in horror as the young monarch's actions became progressively sluggish and slow and his attempts in speech slurred and incoherent; Shimon's look of panic was evident as he searched imploringly for assistance to aid the inebriated sovereign.

Mahado sensed the plea and began to get up but his rival was one step ahead of him.

Reaching his pharaoh, Seto dropped down to his knees and spoke gently to the youth; the spell caster could see he was trying to persuade Atem to retire.

At first, the pharaoh stubbornly refused. Vigorously shaking his head, the unfocused glare spoke of his obstinacy…but gradually he relented. Unsteadily, he rose to his feet—the sudden movement caused him to sway dangerously before collapsing into the priest's arms in an unconscious state.

Immediately, Mahado got up and darted to his Pharaoh's side, anxious for the latter's welfare and spurred by distrust for the conceited man holding him. He didn't like the idea of leaving his lord with the likes of that scoundrel—not after his bold declaration that afternoon.

"What the fuck do you want?" growled Seto as he hoisted the unconscious form across both arms, the tri-coloured head resting on his shoulder. "_We _don't need your assistance, now get lost!"

"Like I would leave Atem with the likes of you!" spat Mahado, his anger getting the better of him despite his attempt to remain calm and reasonable. Lately, he discovered that where his esteemed pharaoh was concerned, he became uncertain and tempestuous. Such turbulent emotions were foreign to him and he oft wonder more than not why he was experiencing such extremity.

Seto's response was a scathing glare—it was obvious to Mahado that he didn't want to cause a public scene hence the easy concession. Holding possessively on to Atem, the arrogant guardian carried his intoxicated master away from the festivities with Mahado following closely behind; his eyes never leaving the petit form the taller male held.

Once they were out of the banqueting hall and away from curious ears, Seto let loose his rage.

"Why the fuck do you insist on being a nuisance?" he hissed, walking rapidly as if he were trying to outpace his competitor. "Your intrusion is troublesome and undesirable!_ I_ am the one that Atem wants; _I_ am the one that he needs whereas you're just a meddling interloper."

"You are being overconfident with your presumptions, Seto!" snorted the sorcerer.

"Am I?" retorted the other. "You had your chance with all those years by Atem's side—if you couldn't make him yours when you had no one to compete for his affections, how the fuck do you think you'll be able to make him yours now!"

Mahado was taken aback by the ferocity behind those words yet it somehow it rang true…

_What changed between them?_ he thought ruefully. What had made him stop looking at Atem in a platonic way—made him want Atem in a way that he knew was forbidden? Seto was right; he desired Atem above all else but his realisation came too late and now Atem was beyond his reach.

Furthermore, with his warped desires, he felt he had betrayed his former master, Pharaoh Aknamkanon who had entrusted him with the care of his precious son. Atem deserved his subservience and loyalty, not sacrilege and lust!

Deep in thoughts he hadn't realised that they had arrived at the Pharaoh's sleeping quarters.

Seto made a beeline for the bed and gently laid the small male down. Atem stirred slightly before cracking open an eye and murmuring, "Seto," in a seductive tone, a wicked smile played on his lips.

Seto smirked triumphantly at the other priest, before stating smugly, "Now _fuck off_, Mahado."

Atem's smile widened, at those words, his eyes danced with drunken mischief as they turned towards his childhood friend, a chuckle escaping from those parted lips…

"_Stay_, Mahado," he countered.

O-o-O-o-O

A/N: Aha! Ironically, this was meant to longer—yes, I was going to give you wonderful readers a double chapter _but_ I got totally distracted… If you are lucky, I will thrash out one more drabble before I go. It is the long-awaited one that I have been revving to do so you will have something nice to remember me by during my absence—so wish me luck!

But if I don't make it, well pray hard that I will have internet…

Oh, before I forget…I would like to give a warm welcome to CandyassGoth! Welcome abroad the Sealshipping bandwagon, I hope you will enjoy the ride~!


	8. Punishment

Greetings everyone! Here you have the uber-hyped chapter I have been gushing about!

**Title**: Punishment.

**Warning**: **YAOI!** No…seriously, people—it contains SMUT and a threesome one too! SO BE WARNED!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO!

-O-o-O-o-O-

"_What!"_ asked Seto in disbelief upon hearing Atem's request of Mahado. He slid a look at the latter and saw that he, too, was suffering from shock.

Atem turned on his stomach; his head rested on one outstretched arm and his legs swung back and forth in the air. His eyes never leaving Seto's face as the corners of his mouth twitched with suppressed mirth.

"I said, '_Stay_, Mahado'."

Seto stiffened as he heard the same offensive words repeated, his mind grieved for the mistreatment he was being subjected to. Humiliation pierced him as he stared at the petit man, his fists curled into tight balls by his side.

"I see how it is," he spat. "Then I will take my leave of you, _my_ _Pharaoh_." He swept a flamboyant bow and began to retreat backwards towards the exit.

"Stay!" his Pharaoh demanded.

The priest stopped.

"Is that an order from your Majesty?" asked Seto. "Or is it a request from…" He trailed off, the sentence unfinished but its implied meaning was explicit enough.

Appearing indifferent, Atem sat up and gave a slight shrug of his slender shoulders. Crimson orbs looked deeply into blue as if searching; then swinging his legs in front of him he inched off the bed. Pausing momentarily to steady himself, Atem made his way towards Seto, a slight sway in his regal gait betraying the former's intoxicated state.

Seto watched with fascination at the approaching figure. There was something provocatively alluring in that swagger, which made his heart, beat faster and he swallowed hard.

When Atem reached Seto, he tiptoed to gain access of the latter's ear, his propinquity enabling the sweet aroma of wine to waft near the other's senses. "It depends on whether you want to make it easier on yourself or not…" he whispered teasingly, a slight slur tinting the words.

Seto's eyes narrowed at the callous answer, he wasn't going to remain and be insulted further; his pride would not allow it. With a curt nod, he replied acidly, "Then please excuse my absence, _Pharaoh_."

Marching briskly towards the exit, he passed the motionless figure of Mahado. Both he and Atem had temporarily forgotten the other's presence during their exchange but upon seeing him, Seto was bitterly reminded of his defeat and his wounded pride—it added insult to injury. When he had almost reached the exit, Atem's voice cut through the silence…

"Come here, Mahado," he purred.

Seto stopped in his tracks. The sound of hesitant footsteps behind him informed the departing priest his rival was making his way towards the pharaoh, the knowledge causing him to tense up considerably.

"My Pharaoh," said Mahado as he knelt down, his eyes focused on the ground. "How may I serve you?"

"You don't have to be so formal, Mahado," chided the youth as he leaned over to pull his friend to his feet. "As for _how_ you may serve me…" Atem laughed, the unexpected sound of merriment caused both priests to be on alert.

Turning around, Seto was greeted with an image that enraged him.

Atem was standing very close to the other male, fingers of one hand, splayed on the broad chest whilst the other was coyly tracing the circular pattern of the Millennium Ring. The item's owner stood gaping; his face blushing at the boldness and close proximity of his sovereign.

The taller Priest marched over to his pharaoh and grabbing a tanned arm, he yanked him violently away. It perturbed Seto how the infuriating smirk never left the bewitching face or the crimson eyes. "Why are you doing this?" he growled, trying with all his might to control his anger.

"_Why_, you ask, Seto?" returned the petit male. "Need I remind you what I said this afternoon? How your conceited words and condescending attitude displeased me?"

The sulky expression on Seto's face informed the pharaoh, he remembered the incident all too clearly yet he could not stop himself from sneering, "So, is this what it's all about…revenge for the things I said this afternoon?" With a snort he added, "I was only telling the truth so why be so uptight about it, _your Majesty?_"

Mahado, clearly shocked at his peer's foolish vanity and egotistic brashness, gasped aloud.

Atem immediately sobered up at the other's impudence, his eyes tapered to crimson slits and his face flushed from the fury it provoked. Twisting his arm away from Seto's grasp, he gave the rude man one scalding glare before turning around and slowly sauntered over to Mahado, his hips rolling sensuously. When reaching the latter, he grabbed the cord of the Millennium Ring and turned to face Seto.

"Stay, Priest!" he ordered, the command was absolute.

Seto stiffly bowed his head in acknowledgment; the coldness of the words chilled him but it was Atem's subsequent action that made him burn up with rage. Seto could not believe his eyes when the petit male, with the use of the cord, pulled Mahado into a heated kiss. The urge to separate them was great but he knew he could not vex the monarch more than he already had—even he had to respect the authority of his lord if it were demanded of him!

When they finally pulled away for air, Atem glanced at Seto briefly with a smug grin and stole another kiss from his stunned friend.

Half-heartedly, Mahado tried to push away but his pharaoh only wound the neck strap tighter around his hand and tugged it further. Heads tilted slightly to the side as lips parted to permit the entry of tongues to invade each other's mouths. Atem moaned involuntarily and ground his hips into the taller male, his free hand discarding the priest's headpiece and entwining his fingers in the long brown tresses.

Cursing under his breath with his rage barely suppressed and in need to escape the scene before him, Seto stormed off onto the balcony. His orders were to stay but it didn't specify _where_. With his back turned he tried to obstinately endure the decision. Unfortunately, he was not able to remain away too the long. Vaguely, he could hear Mahado remonstrating with his sovereign but his objections were met with a royal decree and a chuckle, it appeared the youth understood his friend's weakness all too well and played on it. Mahado would not resist a direct order; it overruled any complaints he may have regardless of his qualms.

Then silence ensued.

Seto strained his ears in attempt to hear what was happening but the room was shrouded in an eerie hush. Fear mingled with curiosity began to play havoc with his mind—decimating his resolve and impelling his reluctant self to return to the room. However, reaching the threshold, the sight he was met with paralysed him to the spot…

Both males were on the royal bed—naked.

Mahado was lying on his back whilst Atem was on his knees, his head bobbing up and down with the former's rigid member in his mouth; a small hand caressing the taut sac in synch to the stimulating oral movements. It was obvious that the priest was appreciating his pharaoh's ministrations as he fought to smother the sound of pleasure by biting on his fist…but such attempts were futile. Before long, a moan stubbornly escaped the obstructed lips and Atem, with the thick appendage still in his mouth; smirked.

Barely able to contain his fury, Seto knew he was being punished. Atem was the Pharaoh and his ruthlessness, though rarely demonstrated was by far, crueller than any he knew—it was pointless to delude himself that all would be easily forgiven. He knew he was being given a choice: swallow his pride and participate or sit back and do nothing knowing that someone else was replacing him. Either choice was torturous but after witnessing Atem's enjoyment, he would rather have some control in the in matter—besides his body was reacting to the brazen image before him. Atem's rear was tantalisingly raised whilst his front sported an erection, it made Seto want to marched over there and claim that body for himself but at the same time, in his horrified fascination, he was unable to move.

Finally, with an obscene sound, Atem released Mahado's member in favour of stretching to the side to reach for the small pot of oil on the floor. He knew the sorcerer was nearing his limit by the way his breathing quickened. As the young master dipped three fingers into the oil, its sweet fragrance was released into the air, reminding two of the present males of the time when it was last used. Oblivious to the fact that both men were intently watching the erotic display, Atem bought the generously oil slicked fingers up to his puckered hole and inserted a finger—letting out a contented sigh as he wriggled it within. Adding another fragrant finger and then another, Atem began rapidly moving the digits in and out until he became avaricious for more…

Removing his fingers and coating Mahado's neglected cock with more oil, he straddled the reclined man and guided the stiff member to his slippery entrance. Then with one fluid motion, he impaled himself with it, letting out a long groan as he felt his tight muscles accommodate the thick length. Leaning down to kiss Mahado, he felt large hands abruptly grasp his head and steer away it from its target. Atem was suddenly faced with Seto's hard-on.

Crimson eyes glanced upwards to see blue looking down on them, a challenging curl of his lips graced Seto's handsome face.

The two males were unable to hide their surprise; caught up in their own needs they were blind to the approach of the arrogant male, unaware of the removal of his garments. They both flushed red. Quickly recovering, Atem leant towards the inviting cock; he licked the engorged length with the short flicks of his tongue, lapping off the crystal drops of pre-cum from the head. Seto grunted a response and surrendered himself to the rousing effects, a hand unceasingly caressing the tri-coloured head whilst the other guided his impatient cock into the warmth of his pharaoh's mouth.

Atem sucked on Seto as he rode Mahado, bouncing up and down on the thick appendage that was embedded in his ass. Soon he was overwhelmed by pleasure, the latter giving whilst the former, receiving. Breaking off from Seto, Atem focused on his own needs. Leaning forward with his ass lifting off slightly, he held onto Mahado's toned upper arms, appreciating the firm muscles rippling beneath him as the other sought purchase on his waist.

Gripping a slender waist and raising Atem bodily, the spell caster, without warning thrust upwards, they both moaned simultaneously, drowning in the waves of pleasure.

Finding it odious with being ignored, Seto scooped a small amount of oil on his fingers and began to apply it liberally on his abandoned member. Then climbing on to the bed and spooning onto the back of Atem's form, he rubbed his erection against the already occupied entrance. The eyes of both men beneath him widened as they realised his intentions but were too late to voice their protests when Seto nudged the head of his cock into the narrow opening.

Atem sucked in his breath; the second intrusion caused a ripple of pain to shoot up his lower body and he immediately tensed up.

Feeling the sudden change in Atem's demeanour and sensing the other's tension, Mahado pushed the former's head down for a kiss to distract him from the pain but Seto, detecting his rival's intent, pulled the head back by the hair and claimed the lips for himself. He forbade Atem kissing another again.

When he released the lips, he proceeded to gently coax Atem to relax his body, earning a withering glare from the petit male. Gradually complying, Atem managed to even out his breathing whilst, still unconsciously, squeezing Mahado's arms in an agonising grip. The latter looked on with remorse but found it too late to give up; his body refused to renounce the hold despite his mind screamed for him to withdraw. Guilt washed over him and he knew he would have to face the consequences of his actions once this was over—especially in the solitude of his room. But for now, he wanted to enjoy what he thought was not possible!

Likewise, the blue-eyed priest felt a pang of guilt and like Mahado, he was also, unable to stop—not because he feared he wouldn't get another chance and neither was it because he felt over-elated at achieving the impossible. Such absurd notions did not cross the mind of the conceited man. Instead, Seto's obstinate refusal to back out was due to pride. The fact that he had to _share_ was infuriating enough but there was no way he was going to remove himself from Atem—not with that bastard inside!

With such possessive thoughts encouraging him, Seto parted the smooth cheeks—stretching the entrance and pushing a little further in, pausing to allow the smaller body to adjust. Even though it didn't resist as much as before, he could feel the tension emanating from it. He advanced slowly; each time he drove deeper, he heard the still figures hitch their breaths until finally he was fused at the hilt. The respite the taller man gave was longer. Leaning back, he could see the two thick appendages lodged inside the single passage; the slender form, on his hands and knees, was trembling from the result. His fingers had dug deeply into the other male's arms.

Casting a quick glance at the man below them, Seto noticed Mahado was also lost in the sensation. With his eyes closed and his brows knitted together, he was trying to quell the sound of pleasure from escaping. Seto had to admit it felt good! The tightness of the two cocks in the same opening was not like anything he had experienced before—and it was an experience he would _never_ allow the three of them to feel again!

After a long pause he rocked his body to provoke a reaction. Both males moaned a response. Seto ran his hands up and down the curves of the tanned back before him, gently caressing the smooth lines in attempt to soothe the tension in the smaller male. Eventually, he was rewarded and Atem gave out a long sigh, his body easing as he exhaled. Then trailing his hands down to the trim waist, Seto clasped it firmly. Slowly he drew himself out then slowly pushing himself back in.

This time all three of them cried out in chorus. Seto could feel his rival's stiff member rubbed against his own as he thrust in and out. As much as he hated it, it exaggerated the sensuous effect, causing him to throw his head back and moan aloud. Cock rubbed against cock whilst enveloped in the wet velvety folds of Atem's body; Seto moved at a steady pace. With eyes closed, Atem mewled as his body rocked to the rhythm his lover set, large hands guiding his body as he was speared repeatedly. The smell of the fragrant oil penetrated the air as the pharaoh was penetrated, the aroma becoming heady as it was released again and again into the air with each thrust.

Mahado was held captive—at the mercy of the two writhing males above him as they dictated the movements. Avoiding eye contact with the other priest, the spell caster reached up for Atem, his hands capturing the beautiful face as a thumb brushed against the plump lips. Eyes flew open as crimson locked onto brown, a smile played around the mouth as he leaned into a cupped hand. Then with a flick of a small pink tongue, he licked the thumb resting in his lips. Mahado's sucked in his breath as the other sucked on his digit, the sensuality of the act causing his member to twitch in response and in turn, evoking moans from the two above. Pulling his thumb out of his pharaoh's mouth, Mahado drew Atem's face closer…

Seto seeing what the sorcerer was about to do slammed hard into the body. Atem arched his body backwards, his head tilting back and mouth agape allowing Seto to claim the lips, thwarting Mahado's attempt yet again. The kiss was heatedly passionate as the stoic man began to increase the velocity of his movements.

The room was filled with throaty cries, heavy panting and the sound of flesh connecting with flesh as two bodies pounded into the one. The dominating priest at the top increasing his demands as he pushed and pulled the smaller body onto his with long hard lunges—plunging deeply until his and the other's length was completely buried into the swollen furnace, the friction from the chaffing cocks intensifying the heat.

Mahado unable to remain passive any longer grabbed Atem's upper torso and pulled him over, brushing a nipple with his thumb before circling them with his tongue. He was pleased when he heard Atem respond with delightful whimper as the nub instantaneously hardened with the contact. Feeling bold, the former took the nipple into his mouth and began sucking it, teasing it with random flicks of his tongue and nibbles between his teeth. It caused the indulged pharaoh's inside to twitch with rapture as he ground his hips into the bodies attached to him, eliciting further moans in the process.

Such display of exuberance encouraged Seto to ram harder and faster into the wet slippery opening, gathering momentum as their breathing became shallow gasps; signifying the end was near for all three of them.

"_Atem!"_ Mahado was the first to come, crying out the name with unrestrained exhilaration as he had emptied himself with a few erratic lunges; shuddering profusely.

Seto, pleased he had outlasted his rival, smirked victoriously as he lifted his pharaoh off the spent man.

Atem was solely his now.

Pulling out of the lithe body, Seto flipped the whimpering youth onto his back then leaning forward, he rubbed their erections together. Atem raised his hips in response, his desperation emphasised with a needy moan.

The enduring priest obliged him with a swift entry, ramming deep into the slippery abyss with renewed vigour, angling himself in such a way that had the youth crying out with ecstasy with each merciless stab.

"_Seto_… _More_…" the youth cried out repeatedly as he felt his climax nearing, his lover deliberate rubbing the erogenous area inside of him making him writhe and thrash about frantically.

"Who is it you want, my Pharaoh?" asked the priest as he raised a shapely leg over his shoulder, arching a fine brow as he paused for the answer. "Who is it you _need?"_

Atem growled low in his throat, his irritation at being held ransom by the haughty priest was unmistakable from the scowl on his flushed face. "You _dare_ to intimidate me, Priest!" he seethed, his crimson orbs, aggravated by hunger and rage, burned intensely. "Do not try my patience or you will regret your words! I can easily have you _supplanted_ if you continue to displease me—I am sure I will have no shortage of willing lovers…" With those words, his eyes trailed to Mahado, the warning vividly clear to the man above him.

"Of course, _my Pharaoh!_" sneered Seto as he continued his onslaught, the reprimand adding fuel to the fierceness of his pounding and the velocity of his frenzied pace.

The petit male once again, surrendered himself to the bliss that engulfed him. Raising his arms he wrapped them around Seto's neck and clung onto him; lost in the euphoria of pleasure, his climax fast approaching.

"Seto…coming…" he whined huskily against the other's ear, warm breath feathering over the damp skin with heated words.

The priest reached for Atem's cock and began pumping it in rhythm to his own. "Atem…" he moaned.

"Seto…I…need…y—" with a raspy cry, he came; his body shaking uncontrollably as the ripple of his orgasm emitted violent tremors through his body.

Unable to withstand the convulsing spasms that mercilessly contracted around his cock, Seto felt his own climax closing on him. With a few powerful thrusts to the expended body beneath him, he came inside his lover, calling out his name with uninhibited elation. Collapsing next to Atem, his chest heaving with deep pants, Seto took a moment to catch his breath. Then rolling onto his side, he gazed lovingly at his exhausted pharaoh, a finger tenderly brushing a sweaty bang away from the dozing ethereal face.

Likewise, Mahado was staring at his sovereign with a yearning look on his face—he wanted nothing more than to remain and watch the sleeping figure but the angry glare the other priest emanated, bore painfully into him—it would be better to take his leave.

Gently making his way off the bed as not to disturb the slumbering youth, Mahado went about gathering his discarded things, tensing slightly when he heard a movement behind him. Trying to ignore it, he hurriedly dressed himself. Once fully clothed he made his way to the exit, not daring to look back should he succumb to further temptation. On reaching the exit, he felt a large hand grab him by the arm. Spinning around, he was faced with the younger priest, his blue hostile gaze fixed onto his.

"Seto? What—" Mahado began.

"I would _advise_ you to forget this ever happened," snarled Seto. "Know that I will _never _allow a repeat of today's incident! Atem is mine…_all mine!_ Do I make myself clear?_"_

Wordlessly, Mahado turned away from the threatening man; he knew what Seto demanded was impossible. He would never be able to forget what had just happened—_never_.

With one last look at the retreating figure of his rival, Seto turned and made his way back to his sleeping lover…

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N**: So there you have it, with over 3700 words written; I just gave you, lovely people, three and a half updates in one go. I dearly hope it was worth the wait.

Also, my sincere apologies for the tardiness—the chapter didn't go as planned so please forgive any disappointment it may cause! Hopefully, the length made up for any shortcomings.

Like always, thoughts would be much appreciated and cherished. Thanks for reading and supporting this fic!


	9. Guilt

Yes, it is back to the 1000-or-less-words limit so this chapter is a LOT shorter than the previous one. Enjoy~!

**Title**: Guilt

**Warning**: **YAOI-ish**.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO!

-O-o-O-o-O-

Delicate rays of light flowed through the window reminding the room's occupant that morning was upon him. Long tresses spilled across the sheets as brown eyes stared unblinkingly at the ceiling above him.

Mahado had not slept a wink.

A soft groan escaped from the spell-caster as he turned onto his side, placing a toned arm under his head for support. Observing the sunlight stream through the opening, he watched dust particles dance erratically whilst caught in Ra's loving embrace. Then sighing aloud, Mahado turned onto his back again, flinging an arm over his tired eyes as he sought refuge in the self-imposed darkness.

Immediately, images of Atem flooded into his mind's eye, taunting him with visions of the lithe form writhing in ecstasy whilst being greedily devoured. Heavy panting and loud moans complemented the visuals, delightfully replaying the sounds from their passionate lovemaking. It allowed Mahado to re-live the whole scene again and his cock hardened at the memory, eliciting another groan of vexation from the frustrated man.

He could still feel the effects of Atem's touches; it lingered on his body, searing him in the places where they intimately connected. Captivated by the recollection of small hands wandering over heated flesh, accompanied by warm breaths ghosting over flushed skin as moist lips made contact with his body; it renewed the fervour and ignited a trail of fire in its wake.

His erection twitched in response.

_Oh, Ra! How could I forget?_ Mahado thought mournfully as a large hand strayed to the rigid member beneath the loincloth, his firm grasp absently stroking the appendage to the sights, sounds and sensations his feverish mind emitted—all the while, erasing the presence of that _other_ _person_.

In this particular re-enactment, _that person_ did not exist. Atem was all his.

Lost to the playful and erotic imageries of Atem behind closed eyes, Mahado quickened the strokes on his length; drawing his hand up and down the shaft as his breathing accelerated. Heat pooled in the lower region of his body, threatening to burst forth from the mental and physical stimulation he incited. Unable to contain the sensation any longer, Mahado raised his hips and began to thrust into his hands…

"_Atem!"_ he cried out hoarsely as he climaxed, his body shuddering violently from the effects.

Slumping exhaustedly onto the bed, he remained motionless, ignoring the chill on his rapidly cooling body.

_Oh Ra!_ _What have I done?_ Mahado's guilt-ridden and exhausted mind protested. It was a question that kept repeating in his mind over and over again, mocking and exasperating him with the elusiveness of an answer…

_What have I done?_

O-o-O-o-O

Court, that day, was a brief affair. Judging by the looks on some of the participants' faces, it was also torture. Karim and Shada stared bleary-eyed before them, it was obvious to the observant sorcerer they were suffering from a glorious hang-over due to the generous amount of wine the two had liberally consumed the evening before.

Atem looked pale under his tanned hue and he winced with each movement he made. Appearing uncomfortable that went beyond physical, he avoided eye contact with Mahado completely—as did the guardian with his pharaoh. Memories of the previous night _and_ the morning's activities were still fresh in the latter's mind making the atmosphere between the two, even more awkward.

Seto looked on with amusement, triumph manifested evidently on his face. The expression darkened Mahado's mood immensely.

"Court dismissed," declared Atem, bringing relief to the sombre advisors.

Mahado, eager to leave the room, turned to depart.

"Mahado, I wish to speak with you," the youth stated solemnly. "Stay."

Mahado stiffened at the request before turning around to face his pharaoh; displeased he was being detained by the very person he, least wished to see. Atem approached him slowly, grimacing as pain supplemented each step. Guilt forced Mahado to move towards his sovereign, lessening the distance the other had to agonisingly cover. Offering an arm of support to Atem, the latter clasped it with a look of gratification.

Seto snorted rudely in the distance at the touching scene but made no further attempts to interrupt. He kept out of earshot.

"My Pharaoh," prompted Mahado gently, as brown eyes locked onto crimson. "You wish to speak with me?"

"Mahado, I—" Atem faltered, tearing his eyes away from the tender gaze that held his. He swallowed audibly before trying again. "Mahado, I would like to apologise for my unseemly behaviour last night. It was wrong of me to have crossed the line with you, please forgive me for forcing you to…" he paused for a heartbeat before continuing. "I was wrong and I am deeply—"

"Do not tell me you have regrets, Atem. I will _not_ forgive you if you do!" cautioned Mahado harshly.

Surprised by the answer, the regal youth stared speechlessly at his friend. He did not expect the other to say _that_ yet the words strangely comforted him. Once again, Atem wound a slender hand around the cord of the Millennium Ring and tugged Mahado forward; placing a tender kiss on the latter's cool lips.

After pulling back, a faint smile appeared on Atem's lips, enforcing the ambiguity of the response.

It was Mahado's turn to be stunned as he watched his pharaoh turn around and laboriously make his way to the other awaiting priest. He had to admit that there was grace in each step despite the excruciating effort…

Then something unusual caught the spell-caster's eyes.

Just beneath the hemline of Atem's skirt; exposed on the back of the thigh, visible only when the fine fabric swayed side to side from the pharaoh's stride was a red mark—one that could only be made through sucking and biting intensely on the flesh.

It was a mark of possession.

Mahado immediately glanced up and met cold blue eyes staring at him. The culprit of the mark smirked with haughty self-assuredness and arrogance.

_The bastard_, thought Mahado, scowling as he walked away from the two. _How he hated that damn priest_…

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N**: Well, I am back from my holiday now so _hopefully_ updates for this story will be more regular. As always, thoughts would be much loved and appreciated so please be generous and supportive.

Thanks for reading~!


	10. Frustration

**Title**: Frustration

**Warning**: None! *gasp*

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO!

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Seto?" Atem's voice broke through the stillness of the priest's room, uncertainty tinged the name as he stared mournfully at the latter's back; the stance signified Seto's displeasure.

"Leave!" the priest replied firmly. "I wish to be alone."

Atem suspected he was the reason Seto was troubled so he willingly complied with the request. The stubborn priest was a pain to deal with in that temperament. It was better to let him cool off.

So the pharaoh left.

With a heavy sigh, the sulking priest turned around and stared at the empty spot Atem had stood only moments ago. Releasing the death-grip on his Millennium Rod, Seto moodily recalled the events that led to this predicament and his current irritation.

The day had started rather uneventful. Court had begun with him performing an exorcism that was too tedious for words so he offered to torture the prisoner for amusement instead.

Akhenaden reproached him for his cruelty.

Subsequently smarting from the rebuke, Seto maliciously criticised Mahado for his incompetence in protecting the Royal Tombs from robbers. To see his rival squirm from the accusation and then humble himself for forgiveness was immensely satisfying.

Seto smirked at the recollection.

But the effects were short-lived, Atem pardoned the sorcerer all too easily and it displeased Seto. Preparing for another jab at the disgraced man, chaos ensued with the appearance of Bakura!

_That damn thief!_

Laden with the spoils of his raid, the tomb robber mocked everyone around him with his vulgarity and crude demands for the Millennium Items. The size of that man's ego was laughable, thought Seto dryly as he itched to teach that bastard a lesson. Perhaps, the day wasn't going to be dull after all! Seto thought gleefully.

Stepping out, the priest challenged the thief to a duel—but the battle did not fare too well for the former. Goaded by the tomb raider, confidence and cockiness oozed from Seto as he assured the latter that one servant of his was enough to defeat his opponent. Even when Akhenaden tried to reason with him—begged him to combine forces with the other priests, Seto would not have it! "My power alone is enough to handle this nuisance!" he scoffed, provoking Bakura to jeer at the belief. It galled the haughty man more.

Maybe that was the reason for his downfall, his self-assuredness and the inability to see beyond sheer power. He relied on brute strength alone and that was his shortcoming. The thief was able to defeat him through cunning deception.

_That devious bastard!_

Humiliation resulted in that match; it bought gasps of surprise from his fellow peers and it hurt his pride to lose in front of Atem.

The youth remained silent throughout; composed, majestic and calm until he discovered the bound body that Bakura was carelessly dragging around was his royal father. Usually the one to avoid conflicts, it surprised and thrilled Seto to see Atem exhibit such steely determination when he threatened to "beat the shit" out of the offender. The words uttered with icy conviction sent shivers down his spine.

The _Pharaoh_ has spoken.

At once, Bakura seized the opportunity of Atem's carelessness and ordered his beast to ambush the pharaoh. At that moment in time, Seto thought his heart was going to stop when he saw the monster rush towards Atem. Yet he was immobilised…unable to move! He could hear Akhenaden's order to protect the pharaoh but it wasn't until Mahado responded, did Seto spur into action. To the others it may look like petty rivalry but to him, it had a deeper significance—he could not allow the cur to protect what was his!

He succeeded to thwart Bakura's attack but it was a close call. Even now, his heart throbbed fretfully and painfully at the recollection of how he had almost lost Atem.

_Atem… _

The proud pharaoh, the wilful youth and his beautiful lover—the different personas of an individual Seto was familiar with…or so he thought.

_The chosen one… _

The wielder of the hidden power, the one destined to command the Gods!

_Atem…?_

How was he supposed to surpass that kind of power? Until now, never had the gap between them seem so great. It hurt him immeasurably because it meant he would never be able to protect him. Atem would never need his protection because he, Seto, would be the weaker one.

The realisation evoked rage and sorrow.

All those lonely years, studying and training, yearning for his lord and master to notice him, to want him and to acknowledge him_, _he thrived to be his equal. And just when he thought he had achieved it…luck cruelly abandons him. He knew he would never be equal to Atem in status; that would be an impossible goal to obtain so he contented himself with being evenly matched with Atem in intimacy and strength. But now…

_Shit!_

After driving a fist into the wall, he turned and marched out of the room. He needed to rectify that problem. He refused to be beaten!

O-o-O-o-O

Inside the Shrine of Wedju beneath the burning torchlight, two members of the Sacred Guardians met discreetly.

Akhenaden, overawed by the day's event, reminisced on how the Pharaoh was able to save everyone's lives with the aid of the Gods. Indeed, the Mighty Obelisk was fearfully impressive!

Blue-eyes stared up at the three stone tablets displayed high on the wall.

_The Gods_…

Images of Atem with the almighty Obelisk towering above him invaded his mind; it was magnificent and yet dispiriting to behold.

_I need to get stronger!_

There had to be a Ka to match that of the Pharaoh's—all he needed to do is to find it. He glanced at the three silent Gods again.

_I will create a Ka to surpass a God!_ The younger guardian promised to himself as tendrils of a plan began to take form in his mind.

Smirking slyly, Seto turned to his companion and declared, "I have an idea, Lord Akhenaden…"

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

A/N: Thoughts anyone?


	11. Losses

_**Warnings**__: Kuriboh ownage~!_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

The sun beat down mercilessly as the guards from the palace laid rest the body of the deceased former Pharaoh. The heat scorched the sand and men alike, unprejudiced in its relentless pursuit.

Deep inside the palace where Ra's fiery rays could not reach, the sacred guardians had just finished a mock battle amongst themselves. Four priests and one priestess were on their knees, spent from over-exertion and defeat.

Only one figure remained standing. Clad in blue, the High Priest Seto smirked in triumph.

Mahado was breathing in short shallow bursts, his head cast down in concession to his team's loss; a hand curled into a taut fist as Seto, once again, mocked his ability to carry out his duty as the Protector of the Tomb.

The spell-caster remained silent.

He knew he could have won the battle. He and his team had worked seamlessly together to counter the enemies' attacks but the selfish stunt that Seto pulled at the end had completely caught him unawares. Isis and Kalim could not be blamed for the defeat, he felt responsible because he was the target of Seto's malice.

Mahado would be lying if he said he was not affected by the humiliation it entailed. It stung his pride as a High Priest, as the Tomb Protector and as Atem's friend. He had failed his previous master as well as his present one.

Seto's victory was like salt rubbed into his raw wounds.

Winning, was that all that had mattered to the haughty priest? He had won the greatest prize in the kingdom, the jewel of the land and yet he was restless. Mahado could sense the discontentment stirring from within the younger guardian, it happened after Bakura's visit, three days ago. Mahado deduced it might be the pharaoh's intervention with Bakura that created the yawning chasm between the lovers, increasing Seto's sullen and scathing behaviour. Since then the relationship between the Pharaoh and Seto was visibly strained; the atmosphere when they were in each other's presence was awkward, their attitude towards one another, rigid and civil.

Kalim's defence of his fallen comrade shook the latter out of his reverie, admonishing Seto for sacrificing his allies in order to win—strength was not everything. His tone was resentful.

Seto's martyred allies remained silent, they knew Kalim spoke the truth but they dared not interfere, dared not cross the prickly man. Seto was a natural born leader; determined and resourceful he was able to accomplish what was asked of him even if it were through ruthless means and questionable methods. They accepted it without reservations—a win was a win, after all.

After pouring scorn on Kalim's condemnation, the blue-eyed priest turned and walked away. Mahado's head remained down, his eyes staring at the ground however he could _feel_ the arrogance in Seto's long strides as he returned to his pharaoh's side.

An eerie silence ensued.

"High Priest Seto!" the pharaoh's clear voice rang out, the words echoing loudly in the vast stone enclosure. Mahado's head immediately shot up, he was certain he detected the challenging note in the youth's voice. Brown eyes sought out Atem's face, the expression the latter wore made his heart skip a beat.

"My Pharaoh?" Seto asked cautiously.

With his arms crossed over his chest, a playful smirk graced the sovereign's face; his eyes sparkled with excitement. "Brute strength _has_ its weaknesses…your tactic _has_ its flaws…" he scoffed.

"Really?" sneered Seto, his contempt for the words that criticised his strategy, evident in the reply he gave to his lord.

Mahado got up slowly and watched the conflicting pair with acute interest.

"You can obtain real power without hurting your friends or sacrificing your allies, Seto!" the pharaoh retorted. "Strength lies in numbers if effectively employed. You can benefit immensely if you work together—it doesn't make you less powerful."

Tension thickened with those words and the spell-caster could sense Seto's internal struggle. Mahado was sure Atem's words galled the stoic man; the latter disliked being chastened—let alone chastened _publicly. _Mahado held his breath, waiting to see if Seto was going to let the matter drop.

"Then would the Mighty Pharaoh demonstrate to his humble servant the meaning of this _power_ through a Diaha," jeered the priest.

Gasps could be heard as Seto's insolence shocked the people present. Mahado made a move towards the dais, this confrontation had gone too far; Seto had gone too far!

Shimon's indignant reproach to the arrogant priest shattered the silence but was ignored by the warring parties.

"Very well, Priest. I accept your challenge!"

All eyes were on the petit youth as he gracefully rose from his throne and strode to the duelling platform.

The other smirked with eager anticipation at the upcoming battle.

"_Diaha!"_

Watching helplessly from the sidelines, Mahado could only stare in disbelief when Atem called for one stone tablet to summon, not a God, but a small hairy monster. Seto's expression was priceless; the initial shock when "it" appeared was quickly followed by anger at the insult his pharaoh so callously delivered. The spell-caster would have thought it amusing had he not been mesmerised with Atem's form. He was truly magnificent when in command.

Determined to destroy the stone slab before the monster was able to completely manifest itself, Seto's Duo shattered the tablet into multiple pieces with one swift stroke. The smug look on the handsome face vexed Mahado immensely.

With his hands on his hips, Atem's stance did not falter. The corners of his mouth twitched as he watched his monster appear on the tiny fragments of stone. He calmly informed Seto his monster had a special ability...it multiplied when its sealing stone is broken. To the unsuspecting opponent such actions were suicidal.

Calling forth his army of monsters, Mahado watched with transfixed fascination as the furry beasts attached themselves onto Duos' sword, rendering it utterly useless.

The pharaoh's grin was feral. "See, Priest! This is _power!"_ he pointedly declared.

Seto's defeat was imminent.

_~TBC~_

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N:** Firstly, my apologies for the tardy update, my other commitments had taken up all of my time and I was unable to write for the drabbles. Secondly, this will be a two-part _Seal_ chapter so the next update will also be from Mahado's POV. Basically, it will be a continuation of this one.

Thanks for reading and as always, thoughts are most welcomed~.


	12. Devotion

_**Warnings**__: None._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Seto seethed with suppressed rage, his jaw ground together so firmly that Mahado could see the muscles tighten.

With Duo incapacitated, its master grudgingly conceded defeat. The spell-caster could feel the other's displeasure exuded in abundance and he was certain his pharaoh felt it too. Casting a quick glance over to his king, Mahado could see that Atem looked a little put out.

In all fairness, the pharaoh had won the battle without calling upon the strength of the Gods _and_ he had proved his point. Like the petit youth himself, the little beast he summoned was powerful; it showed that strength could be achieved with the right combination of numbers and collaboration. Atem had demonstrated that point well and Mahado hoped the stoic man would never underestimate the pharaoh's might or the power of teamwork again.

With the final battle over, the guardians began to disperse, discussing excitedly about the rare treat they were given; it was undeniably an eye-opener of a lesson.

Seto made his way to the exit without a backward glance or further acknowledgement to his lover. He had paid his respect and bade his _Pharaoh_ a good day as required of his station but he did not linger. His bruised ego and trodden pride had soured his mood and he wanted to be away from its cause as soon as possible. Mahado could see the furious man was smarting from his defeat as he stormed off.

Atem looked aggrieved and it angered the sorcerer.

Why in Ra's name did that conceited man not see the damage he was selfishly inflicting on Atem? thought Mahado. Why could he not he understand that as Pharaoh, it was Atem's duty to ensure harmony amongst his subjects, to instruct and guide them should the need arise? Only Seto made things difficult for the latter—made him divided between his obligations and feelings, blurring the distinction between communal and personal.

To Seto, anything that concerned Atem was perceived as personal.

"Seto…" Atem called out, in an attempt to detain the departing man.

Mahado watched Seto slowly turn and bow his head in response. "My Pharaoh," he replied icily, "I thank you for demonstrating to this humble servant the meaning of power. In answer to your kindness, I will be spending the next few days reflecting on your words of wisdom and working diligently to purge this weakness of mine. Please forgive my absence from your side during my training."

Atem's eyes widened a fraction before he cast them down; hooded lids veiled the hurt expression displayed in them. "Of course, Seto," was all the pharaoh could say, the implication of Seto's cold words were all too apparent to the recipient…

_Do not expect me to visit you for the next few days_, it stated.

Atem watched wistfully at the retreating figure until he was no more, then turning away he, also, made his way out of the arena.

To the observant Mahado, it seemed Seto wasn't the only one to suffered a loss from that battle. It was obvious that Atem felt his victory had, indeed, been a bitter and hollow one.

O-o-O-o-O

Sitting on the ledge of his window, with one arm propped on a raised knee, Mahado looked out into the beautiful clear night. Stars sparkled brilliantly like jewels against the dark velvety backdrop whilst the moon lit up the area around it, bathing the dusk with its silvery aura.

Brown hair unrestrained from his headpiece flowed freely across his shoulders and down his back, the long dark tresses stood out in contrast to the light coloured robe he had carelessly thrown over his upper body. His mind was elsewhere.

Leaning his head back on the frame, he recalled how he pledged his life for the one whom he treasured more than life itself. It was on a night similar to this one, when he realised and accepted his destiny—to fulfil it in the name of Atem, his master, his friend and…

"_And what?"_ he whispered resentfully to himself.

It happened after Bakura's attack, Mahado had presented himself to his sovereign for forgiveness and to receive his punishment. Guilt scorched his conscience as the image of Bakura dragging the body of the former Pharaoh seared his mind. _He_ couldn't forgive himself for his ineptitude; he would expect no difference from his present master. Mahado knew he would die willingly if it earned him Atem's forgiveness.

But the regal youth was silent, staring into the night; his body remained stiff and unmoving. It hurt Mahado immensely to see how painfully unresponsive the other was.

"My Pharaoh," he began as he knelt down with his head bowed low. "It was due to my negligence that allowed such calamity to befall on the former Pharaoh's tomb and it was my incompetence which resulted in such vile defilement of his revered being. I gladly accept responsibility for the failure and I implore you to punish me for it!"

Atem slowly turned his head around; Mahado could see the pain clearly manifested in the crimson orbs as it sought his gaze and it pulled at his heartstrings. Holding his breath he waited for Atem to pass judgement on him, knowing that a harsh sentence would be justly deserved.

"Mahado…" he said gently. "Please ensure that my father is buried with utmost reverence and respect. That is all I ask of you."

The soft and warm words shocked Mahado. He had expected his pharaoh's wrath, his fury at the shameful incident; he did not, however, expect such compassion. His heart swelled with devotion for his pharaoh who showed him such kindness despite his grief. It was at that very moment Mahado vowed he would never allow Atem to experience such sorrow again.

"As you wish, my Pharaoh! Upon my life, I will ensure it will be done according to your will."

With a small smile, Atem returned his gaze towards the sky again as if searching for the presence of his father in the darkened heavens…

With a sigh, Mahado closed his eyes. The enormity of his promise to his king bore down on him, suffocating him with the pressure to deliver. He knew Bakura was not to be underestimated. It had taken the power of a God to stop him the first time and that was because he was taken by surprise. A man cunning as that would be well prepared next time—he will not fall for the same trick twice! If Shimon's deduction was correct and the thief's powers grew and thrived on hatred then his Ka would have gotten stronger after his defeat. The spell-caster was sure Bakura's hatred for Atem had subsequently increased thus feeding the monstrosity dwelling within him.

Mahado sighed again. He knew what must be done to stop the threat yet despite his resolve to carry it out, a part of him still hesitated.

Tomorrow was the day of reckoning, the final showdown between good and evil where he needed to eliminate the menace once and for all. However, for all his determination and purpose, he continued to teeter with reluctance, his resolution floundering in its wake.

_Atem…_

He was his strength and his weakness. The majestic youth was the one person he would willingly give up his life for. Yet, ironically, he was the one person who made his life worth living, who filled his existence with meaning; he hated the very thought of having to leave him.

Conflicting emotions, very much like Atem's, plagued him. Duty versus desire, it was what made death bearable and unbearable and simultaneously, life tolerable and intolerable.

_Atem..._

Suddenly he was overwhelmed by the desire to see him, yearning to hear the warm vibrant voice talking to him and to him only. He wanted to monopolise his friend one more time for he knew he would regret it should he not have acted on this impulse.

Swinging himself off the ledge, Mahado pulled the robe off his shoulder and slipped it on. Sliding his feet into his sandals, he began making his way towards the royal quarters; his light treads making a soft slapping sound against the stone floor. His loose casual robe flapping delicately as he walked.

Judging from the surrounding silence it must have been late, for most of the palace's inhabitants had already retired. When he arrived at the pharaoh's resting quarters, the spell-caster stopped dead in his tracks.

There was a shimmer of light emitting from the room causing Mahado's heart to miss a beat or two.

_NO! _he thought as his hopes sunk to the bottom of being. _Was that damn priest with Atem now? _

The disappointment was severe, the pain immense as he tortured himself over his dilemma but the thought of not seeing Atem was unbearable, the regret too great—it spurred him into action.

Hurriedly, making his way to the room's entrance with furious strides, he willed himself to cover the distance quickly should he falter and retreat.

Upon reaching the threshold of the room, Mahado took in a deep breath and cautiously peered in, should the conceited man be present then Mahado would discreetly withdraw.

Brown eyes sought out the desired person...

Atem was alone.

The solitary figure was standing by the window, staring out into the night with his back turned towards his visitor.

Mahado stepped into the room, his footfall alerting the lonely figure of another's presence. Spinning around, Atem immediately responded by softly calling the name of the person his thoughts were preoccupied with—

"_Seto!" _he cried out joyously...

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N:**__ Now I know I said that this was going to be two-part Seal chapter BUT those who are familiar with my compulsive waffling from my other works should know that I am all "hot air" when it comes to such predictions! Yes, this is going to be continued onto the next chapter because:_

_a) I can't seemed to let go of Mahado, so let the poor guy have a bit more of the spotlight, okay? _

_b) At 1500 words and over, I have already gone way over the word limit and I do not want to make it into a monster chapter again, so I am chopping it into two and finally, _

_c) I didn't want Mahado's thoughts to be lost in a sea of words and whatever happens hereafter. I really wanted readers to reflect and _feel_ his emotions as he internally torments himself and struggles against them. _

_I think it is fascinating and heart rendering to see the conflicts inside of him; it was this "love" that drew me to him when I first watched YGO! This was the first "yaoi" pairing I shipped, believe it or not! Hah, I think you can all see just how smitten I am with Mahado, right? Lol~!_

_As always, thoughts are much loved and cherished, so please kindly indulge me~. _


	13. Persuasion

_**Warnings**__: Verbosity ahead…_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Mahado stood still and speechless. Atem had mistaken him for Seto and the pain it evoked was like having a knife drive deep into his heart.

What he wouldn't give to have Atem long for him in that way? What he wouldn't do to have Atem call out to him in such elated manner? Each thought stung him more than the last and it drove the blade deeper into his core. Envy and yearning was all he could feel along with the hurt Atem had unintentionally caused. It had been a mistake to come, he could see that now and the awkward ensuing silence, confirmed it.

Atem stood facing his visitor, blushing furiously from the result of his thoughtless blunder. The look on his friend's face told him how cruel his outburst had been; the naked anguish bared in those usually kind, warm brown eyes provoked a wave of guilt to wash over him.

"Mahado, I—" the youth stopped. Unable to continue, he turned his eyes away from the Mahado's tortured expression. He could not bear to look at him, knowing he was the cause of _that_ look. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, "Mahado, I am sorry I spoke without think—"

"You know he isn't coming," interrupted Mahado softly, the disappointment etched so clearly on the other's face made the spell-caster's words brutal in its bluntness.

Atem momentarily stiffened at the statement; anger sparked briefly in his eyes at the insolence of Mahado's words—harsh words, which painfully spoke the truth thus dissipating his anger in an instant.

Mahado could see the changes in the young sovereign; the way he flushed a deeper red before turning his face away to hide the misery, revealed he was well aware of the matter.

_Yet he still hoped…_the sorcerer thought irritably.

"I know," Atem, murmured quietly, his voice so low, the words were almost inaudible—as if he didn't want to hear them himself.

"Nevertheless you wait, fervently hoping and anticipating his visit," accused Mahado.

"The mind wants what the body cannot have…" said Atem absently, more to himself than to his companion.

In three long strides, Mahado was by Atem's side. Placing a thumb and finger on the latter's chin; he tilted the petit face up until he could look straight into those crimson eyes. "I know the feeling all too well, Atem," he murmured sorrowfully. "And I think you know why."

Atem's eyes softened at the heart-breaking revelation, his expression spoke of remorse.

Mahado braced himself for the rebuff that was sure to follow.

"I am sorry, Mahado. Our friendship is what I cherish most with you. Please do not ask me to give more than I can."

The confession pained Mahado, infuriating him with its direct admission. It made him daring in his actions and bold with his words. With his hand still resting on Atem's chin, he thumbed the ruby lips above them, tracing the bow-shaped curves lovingly.

"Yet you were the one who crossed the line, teasing me with ambiguous kisses, perplexing touches and heated embraces."

Atem, dropping his gaze, looked shameful. "If I could atone for what I have done…"

"Then allow me to be your lover for tonight, allow me to comfort you as myself—not as a tool for revenge, not as your servant but for who I am!"

"_What_!" asked Atem incredulously, his eyes immediately flew to the priest's face. "Do you know what you are asking of me, Mahado? Do you know the implications it entails? In Ra's name, _why_?"

_Why?_

Mahado recalled Atem's declaration in the palace garden.

"_Have you ever been in love before, Mahado?"_ The young pharaoh had asked him. _"The feeling is truly wonderful, my friend. It evokes urges and desires… The desires to have, to possess and to touch…is so strong and it shamefully distracts me…"_

_Desires_…

Desires that burned more fiercely than before, fuelling a need so great it made him pitifully desperate. Upon reflection, Mahado felt he had nothing to lose. The worse that could happen would be the loss of friendship with Atem; but with the way things were, he would not be able to maintain the farce much longer anyway. Soon his feelings would be so warped that being near Atem would be impossible. His unreciprocated love was rousing foreign emotions and it was becoming quite disconcerting for him.

With a feeling of foreboding in his gut with regard to his mission, he did not want miss the opportunity that miraculously presented itself to him. In all honesty, he was willing to throw this friendship away because he did not want to have lingering regrets tomorrow.

"I am fully aware of what I am asking of you, Atem," replied the sorcerer stubbornly. "Implications are of no consequence since the damage's already been done when you exacted your revenge on your lover. Besides, you said there were certain liberties that would be granted to me in ways you may not be so obliging to others."

"_That_ does not include what you are asking of me, Mahado," Atem said pointedly. "This is a poor excuse and we both know it." Defiant crimson stared back at him, willing him to speak the truth.

The reproach broke through Mahado's tenacity. The fiery stare melted his resolve. Trust Atem to see through his ruse, he thought bitterly. Reluctantly releasing his hold on Atem, he retreated a few steps back. He could not bring himself to confess his feelings to Atem—he could not burden him with the knowledge, if its fruition would not be realised.

"Then I have nothing further to say, my Pharaoh," he said with a bow. "Please excuse my rude intrusion. I bade you rest well."

The priest began to make his way towards the exit.

"It is true that I grant you liberties that I do for no other. Like Seto, you have a special place in my heart that none can replace. It saddens me that I am the reason for your pain—that my irresponsible thoughtlessness was the cause of it; but do you know what you are asking, Mahado? That I should betray Seto and the feelings I have for him?"

Mahado stopped in his tracks. Then slowly turning around, he looked long and hard at his lord and master. A grimace marred his handsome face.

"How long do you think you can hold onto these fanciful ideals and foolish sentiments, Atem? You are the Pharaoh; your body belongs to the country and its citizens. Sooner or later you would have to 'whore' yourself out for the good of the kingdom, you would have to betray these attachments that you hold so dear _because_ you need to marry and produce heirs. What will happen to Seto then? Are you willing to betray your country and its people for your love of Seto?"

Mahado gave out a short bitter laugh and Atem shuddered in response.

"From the moment you were born, you were not your own free person. What you feel _now_ is of no consequence because in the end, you will have to concede to a marriage of convenience, one with political and economical gains. You would be sacrificed for the kingdom's stability and prosperity! Would you betray your _father's_ trust in you by throwing it all way for the sake of love?"

Staring at his friend, Atem could not answer; but his pained expression spoke volumes of his wretchedness.

"I am not asking you to love me back, Atem," said Mahado softly, sadness echoed in his words. "I am only asking you to give yourself to me for one night."

With that said, the spell-caster watched as Atem agonised over the entreaty, doubt and uncertainty etched on his solemn face. His brow creased in concentration, his eyes focused away from the subject of his dilemma. Finally looking up at Mahado, he took a step forward.

Mahado held his breath.

"Are you certain that what you are asking of me will alleviate your pain, Mahado—that all will be well after tonight, knowing it may cause difficulties in our relationship?" Crimson orbs fixed onto brown in a questioning gaze. Cocking his head to one side, Atem waited for the answer.

A glimmer of hope flickered inside Mahado.

Stepping towards his pharaoh, Mahado replied, "The damage has been done already. You cannot undo it nor can you vanquish the feelings you have awakened in me. Can you not see it's already too late?" Stopping short in front of Atem, Mahado stared intently at the arresting face before him. "Have I requested anything of you before, Atem?" he asked softly.

Atem shook his head slightly, his bangs swung gently from side to side. The hurt in his friend's voice still haunted him but he sensed it was underlined with something else…he allowed his feelings to focus on it, allowed it to sway his mind and quell any opposition or reservations he may have.

Reaching out and fingering the golden locks between thumb and finger, Mahado guided them back down to the chin he had relinquished only moments ago. Tilting the face upwards, he bent down to meet it, "Then let this be a wilful request of mine. I will accept the responsibility and consequences it may entail. Regrets of not having you in my arms tonight only intensifies the ache in my body and tortures my soul. You have crossed the line once before now it is my turn. _This_ makes us even."

Closing his eyes to the other's advances, Atem softly whispered, "So be it, Mahado..." before his lips were ardently claimed.

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N: Oops…I did it again, didn't I? I went over the word limit AND I ended up cutting up the chapter...again~!_

_* __Flees__ from irate readers with pitchforks and flames screaming their displeasure over authoress' compulsive over-waffling~! *_


	14. Attainment

_I dedicate this chapter to CandyassGoth whose pervy enthusiasm and love for Mahado is infectious~! _

_**Warnings**__: __**YAOI!**__ Be warned because it is a SEAL SMUT chapter. If you are queasy about the pairing with heavy doses of lemon thrown in then I suggest you to skip most of the chapter and read the last paragraph—THAT part is relevant to the next chappy! For the rest who are not, I hope it was droolworthy~._

_To compensate for the lack of Seto-ness in this chapter, those interested could check out "Misgivings" – chapter 6 has now been posted._

_Enjoy, everyone…_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

The single remaining candle that was burning dangerously low finally spluttered and expired. The room was suddenly thrown into darkness but for the light radiated from the moon; generously bathing the two figures on the bed with its silvery emissions.

The naked forms lay on top of one another; the priest supporting his upper torso with his arms, towered over his pharaoh possessively with his long lean body. Silk tresses spilled across his back and over his shoulders, cascading down onto the slender body beneath him as he leant down to reclaim those sweet lips. Breaths mingled as Mahado parted Atem's lips with his tongue, delving into his mouth and lapping at the other tongue with his own. He explored every nook and cranny of the warm wet cavern at a leisurely pace, knowing there was no rival to thwart his actions.

Hunger overwhelmed him and he devoured greedily until Atem broke away for air. Not wanting to be away from those enticing lips, he leant down and kissed him again.

"Mahado…please…" Atem panted, twisting his head to one side in an attempt to break free from the punishing kisses, his bruised lips, red from the forcefulness.

Pitying the youth he made his way downward, planting hot kisses on the other's neck, the shoulders and the chest; the hot trail lighting a path of fire on the smooth tanned skin. Mindful not to mark the body, Mahado lapped avidly with his tongue, his hands wandering up and down the slender torso as he re-familiarised himself with it again.

As the fever gripped him, Atem moaned aloud. The way Mahado's hair brushed against his body added to the sensual effect making his body extremely sensitive. Clutching at the linen sheets under him, he surrendered to sins of desire, the intensity taking him to new heights and making him giddy.

Emboldened by Atem's response, Mahado plucked a cinnamon nipple between his teeth and sucked on it, feeling the hub perk against his tongue. Atem's breath hitched, evoking a smile from his tormentor. It was just how he remembered it; Atem's reaction was the same as the one that teased him in his dreams. He was mesmerised. Not wanting to neglect the other nipple, Mahado skimmed his tongue across the small chest and captured its counterpart. Atem's breath quickened. Mahado could feel the rapid rise and fall of the small body as he teased him.

Large hands travelled down, effortlessly gliding over the contours of the trim body until it reached the Atem's erection. Long fingers wrapped around the swollen member and tugged upwards. Atem let out a hoarse cry as he bucked his hips in the direction of the hands, his body arched in a beautiful curve.

Releasing the nipple, Mahado watched with fascination at the way Atem moved his body in tune to his strokes. Each movement gracefully complemented the motion of his hand. Entranced, Mahado wanted to see if he could provoke the other to writhe more, to induce further cries from those captivating lips. He scanned the room for the fragrant oil from their previous encounter.

"There…" croaked Atem, gesturing in the direction of the required item, his awareness not completely dulled by desire…yet!

First planting a heated kiss on the other's lips, Mahado, then, stretched over the edge of the bed and retrieved the small pot. After dipping two fingers into it, he placed it back. Gently parting Atem's legs, Mahado observed the former closely.

Atem turned his head away but did not offer any resistance.

Trailing one slicked finger down the testicles, Mahado rubbed the smooth area between the sac and the puckered hole. A wave of pleasure hit Atem and he shivered involuntarily, a gasp escaping his lips. Spurred on by the unconscious erotic display, Mahado rubbed Atem's entrance, teasing it by inserting the tip of his finger and then withdrawing it again.

The youth whimpered at the torture, the gentle probing was unsatisfactory, he wanted more. Affirming it with a needy moan, he raised his hips slightly. Mahado understood its meaning; the impatience Atem exhibited boosted his confidence and he became more assured in his actions. With a finger still torturing the entrance, Mahado took Atem's erection in his mouth. After licking the drops of pre-cum, which decorated the tip, he pressed his tongue in the slit; he was pleased to feel Atem's cock twitched, as did his rear. Then without warning Mahado swiftly engulfed the rigid member in his mouth as he plunged his finger into the tight passage.

The pharaoh cried out as he was consumed and penetrated. The rhythm his partner set was slow to begin with but gradually picked up and he began to grind his hips into Mahado's face in a desperate manner.

Mahado could feel the Atem's need increasing and he placed a firm hand to steady the impatient body from ramming his cock down his throat. The pharaoh whimpered his displeasure. To make up for the impediment, Mahado sucked in his cheeks to enhance the grip he had on the stiff appendage, it increased the suction considerably and he began to move his head up and down drawing the skin around the member back and forth with his mouth whilst lavishing attention on it with his tongue.

Atem thrashed wildly about the bed. Mahado had stopped fingering him in favour of holding him down and the royal youth did not like it one bit. Lost in the act of stimulating Atem orally, Mahado had forgot about Atem's "other" need, it surprised him when a small hand reached over his and guided his larger one down to the neglected opening.

Mahado smiled before inserting his finger back inside, evoking a contented sigh to escape from the sovereign.

The passage was still slick from the oil and it allowed his digit to glide in and out easily. Adding another finger, he felt the lithe body surge forward to meet it. Atem's cock jolted in his mouth and Mahado's fingers were swallowed by the avaricious hole. When the third finger was pushed in, Mahado felt the ring of muscles tense to the intrusion. Increasing the speed of his oral ministrations, Mahado gently flexed his cramped fingers inside Atem, patiently stretching him whilst his own engorged cock strained with need.

Sensing the former's tension evaporating, Mahado pulled out his slippery fingers and his mouth released its hold on the rigid length. Glistening with saliva, Atem's erection bobbed mournfully at the loss, its owner mewled loudly in protest. Straddling over Atem's reclined body, the sorcerer crawled towards his master on his hands and knees, his long hair sweeping across the other's upper torso.

The latter's eyes widened at the spectacle.

Stopping short with his groin near his sovereign's face, Mahado rubbed his cock along those luscious lips, smearing pre-cum on them. A small tongue darted out and licked the clear fluid from the head before enveloping the member in his mouth. Stretching his jaw to accommodate the thickness, Atem deep-throated the hard length at an excruciatingly slow and leisurely pace, enjoying the power he had over the other male.

With his eyes shut tightly and his face frowned in concentration, Mahado let out a groan. His body already taut from being teased so cruelly, he nearly collapsed on top of the petite male when the aforementioned drew a tanned knee up and began rubbing his crotch. Muscular arms began trembling as it struggled to support his body above the other; the latter was not helping by inciting him mercilessly.

Mahado was near his limit.

Pulling his cock out of the Atem's oral caresses, Mahado slid it down the smooth chest as he retreated backwards on all fours, a wet path visibly marking his member's trail until it rested above the youth's groin.

The spell-caster looked beseechingly at his pharaoh, his silent gaze requesting permission for entry. Atem lifted his hips off the bed ever so slightly and Mahado's erection slid down to the crack of his ass. Grasping his length in one hand, Mahado rubbed his cock around the wrinkled entrance; spreading the oil onto the tip of it before pushing the head in.

"So tight…Atem…" he gasped as he paused to allow the latter to adjust.

The tip of his cock was inside and he could already feel the meaty folds clamping down on it. Slowly easing himself further and further into the hot passage, he did not stop until he was buried to the hilt. Pausing momentarily, he savoured the moment. The feeling was incredible. The sensation was just as remembered, even without the _other _person's cock inside it was still unbelievably tight! His cock pulsed violently whilst the muscles inside clamped around it. Atem had wound his legs around his waist and held him in a vice-like grip. Mahado felt he was being squeezed inside and out.

The sorcerer gazed lovingly at the youth beneath him. He was finally intimately connected to the one he loved; he was finally one with Atem.

Half-lidded eyes stared back at him, lust colouring them to blood red hue. Atem was beautiful!

Mahado's cock stirred inside his lover and his lover responded with a soft cry. The older male began moving, slowly sliding out before pushing back in again; each time he drew out, he felt Atem's legs forcefully push him back in again. Mahado inwardly chuckled at the other's greediness; it encouraged him to speed up his movements.

Pulling out with just the tip still embedded in the folds and then thrusting back in again, Mahado revelled in the lusty moans of his young master. Adding his own throaty cries, he increased his pace, pushing away from the burning body and then slamming back in again. With his larger body still vigorously pumping into the smaller one, the dominant male leaned over and captured the latter's full lips, cutting off the lewd sounds that escaped from them.

Wounding his arms around the sorcerer's neck, Atem returned the kiss with equal fervour. The mischievous youth with his legs and arms attached to the muscular body held Mahado in a tight embrace. Even as Mahado tried to break away for air, Atem refused to let go, he smirked into the kiss. Realising the reason for Atem's obstinacy, Mahado gathered his royal lord in his arms and reclined backwards until he was sitting on his haunches with Atem straddling him. The position allowed Mahado deeper access into the Atem's ass and they both simultaneously moaned from the pleasure it evoked.

Placing his hands on his pharaoh's slender hips, the spell-caster lifted the small body up until it was almost disconnect from the stiff appendage before impaling him again. Mahado watched Atem's erection swayed wildly, the sound of it slapping against the tanned stomach synched with the sound of the taut rear slapping against his thighs. The effects were maddening to his overwrought senses and he could feel he was nearing his limit. The provocative groans and mewls Atem was making and the soft wet sound of his lover's ass sucking his cock had drained the last of his endurance. In an attempt to prolong their lovemaking, Mahado began to slow down his frenetic pace.

His king was most displeased to say the least. Clasping the well-toned upper arms, Atem lifted himself off the thick length before abruptly sitting back onto it again.

"Atem…" Mahado hissed as the other moaned aloud.

"Need…it…faster," he growled angrily. "Do…it…faster…NOW!"

Mahado sighed but conceded to his master's wish. With calloused hands gripped possessively on the slight body he began to thrust upwards, his momentum increasing with the lurid cries of the receiver. Bodies fused together in amidst of voices, strained from the mounting tension. Grunts, moans and heavy panting filled the room and it mingled with the sound of skin slapping skin.

Atem had dug his fingers of one hand into his bicep and had the other, fisting his long tresses. Pain mixed with pleasure excited Mahado more and his breathing became fast and shallow; he could feel the heat begin to mass in the depths of his lower body. Atem's name spilled repeatedly from his lips like a chant.

"Harder…_Harder_!' demanded the pharaoh, reminding the awed subject that the petit figure on top of him was not as fragile as he seemed.

"As you wish, _Atem_," Mahado murmured thickly, desire tinting his voice and subsequently dictating his actions. Atem screamed out in pleasure as the sorcerer began ramming his cock into the narrow channel with intense ferocity. As if to punish the young impatient ruler for his selfish request, Mahado relentlessly slammed into the small body until the other was delirious with pleasure.

"Need…come…" wailed Atem incoherently, so lost in ecstasy that he was unable to detach his limbs from Mahado's body to stroke himself; so the latter obliged him.

Grasping the stiff member in his hand, Mahado tugged it to the rhythm of his thrusting. Atem climaxed in a matter of seconds, spilling hot cum over his stomach; his body convulsing from the effect.

_NO!_ thought Mahado as he tried to resist the onslaught of contractions Atem's body was emitting. The tremors vibrated around his throbbing cock, sucking, pulling and teasing it without mercy. Gritting his teeth, he tried to fight the urge but he knew it was hopeless. Unable to contain the heat that gathered in his lower regions, Mahado released it with a burst of short hard thrusts.

"_Atem_!" he cried out as he peaked, burying his face into the small tanned chest to prevent words of endearment, uttered in a moment of passion, from rolling off his tongue.

"Mahado," whispered Atem fondly, cradling the spent man and placing an affectionate kiss on the damp brown hair…

O-o-O-o-O

The approach of daybreak saw Mahado, already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing lovingly at the sleeping figure. They had made love twice that night, the first had been in response to his wilful request, and the second was to confirm it wasn't just a dream. Needless to say, the exhausted young pharaoh fell into a deep slumber after that and Mahado was contented to watch him sleep until fatigued claimed him also.

Reaching out, he gently brushed aside a stray bang that fell across the face with a light finger before gliding it down to caress a soft cheek. The sleeping youth's expression was beautifully arresting and Mahado felt his chest constrict painfully.

Heaving a sigh, the spell-caster looked on with immense sadness. His heart felt heavy, his reluctance even more so. He did not want to leave because he knew he would never live this moment again, he wished he could preserve this moment in time but fate had other plans for him and it broke his heart to acknowledge it. He knew he could not avoid his destiny, he knew he could not make Atem love him. As much as he told himself that he would have no regrets after this night, he knew he was deceiving himself. Would it lessen the pain if he continued to delude himself with the lie? Deep in his heart, he knew it only increased it—the longing and the want; his actions had made matters worse for himself.

Perhaps, death was the kinder option.

"Atem…" he whispered, his voice choked with emotions he dared not manifest. His hand shook slightly as he stroked the warm skin, his self-control dissipating by the second. Bending forward he tenderly kissed the soft lips, he added, "I will love you for the whole of eternity, my Pharaoh, my friend, my Atem."

With another kiss, he straightened up and got off the bed. Giving one final wistful glance at the still figure, Mahado turned and swiftly left.

As silence enveloped the room once more, Atem's trembling fingers curled around the linen sheet in a tight grip.

O-o-O-o-O

Deep in thoughts and swamped with emotions, Mahado walked with brisk steps to his quarters, the urgency spurred on by his need to meditate—to purge his mind of unnecessary feeling and thoughts. He would not be able to concentrate on his mission if his mind was unfocused and distracted.

As he neared his destination, his eyes fell on a familiar figure propped up against the wall next to the entrance of his room and his pace slowed down.

Standing with one leg resting on the wall behind him, arms crossed over his chest and a furious scowl marring his handsome features was the infamous haughty guardian… the High Priest Seto looked absolutely furious_._

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N: Mel, I DO NOT ENVY YOU AT ALL~! __I__ think I should go and lie down now…_


	15. Bittersweet Fury

_I think it is more or less clear that I am unable to keep my drabbles to the 1000 word limit therefore I have increased it to 1500 words; however with that said, and by looking at the length of this chapter, I am still struggling to remain within that set boundary as well! *__Epic fails*_

_**Warning**__: A pissed-off, weapon wielding Seto!_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Watching Mahado near his quarters, Seto stiffened.

Leaning with his back against the wall, his arms folded over his chest and a hand clutching the Millennium item—to say he was displeased was an understatement. Like the spell-caster, the guardian was not wearing his priest garb. With his hair free and clothed in a simple white tunic and a loose linen robe, the priest looked very young though no less imposing—the deathly glare he wore exaggerated the effect.

"So returns the dog which sat, begging, at his lord's table for scraps his master would perchance throw his way! How pitiful and low of you!" he sneered, contempt dripped from his lips and coated each word liberally.

Refusing to rise to the bait, Mahado ignored the gibe and continued walking.

The dismissal added to the other's fury. He uncrossed his arms and pushed himself off the wall. Facing the direction of the approaching figure, he waited. Just as the sorcerer was about to pass him and enter his room, Seto stretched out his arm and barred his way.

Mahado stopped in his tracks and glared at the offender. "Seto! Remove yourself from my path!" he gritted.

The younger priest snorted a reply. Twirling the Millennium Rod deftly around, he pointed the blade up to the other's neck; all the while blue eyes glinted dangerously with crazed hysteria as it locked onto brown. The wild turmoil they exhibited belied his calm exterior.

Forcing his head up a fraction to evade the weapon, Mahado narrowed his eyes at the furious priest. "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

Seto pressed the blade lightly onto Mahado's throat, it made an indent on the tanned flesh, add a little more pressure to it and he could draw blood. He was so tempted to as he thought back to the cause of his present aggression…

The day had been long and one that dogged him of indecisiveness. Still stinging from the hairball defeat, he had gone and sulked. Try as he might to adhere to his decision to punish Atem for the belittlement, he could not prevent his thoughts from straying to him every so often. Determined to strengthen his Ka and to forget about the pharaoh, he had worked arduously throughout the day and well into the night until he finally collapsed with exhaustion. It was near morning when he had staggered back to his quarters.

After washing away the sweat and grime of his training, Seto laid his weary body on his bed and willed his tired self to fall into a merciful slumber. However, he was not so fortunate. Loneliness overwhelmed him, afflicting him with longing and desire. Tossing and turning restlessly, the actions, much to his chagrin, nourished his agitated mind. Crimson eyes set in a heart-shaped face unwittingly invaded thoughts…making him question his resolve...feeding his insomnia.

It was almost dawn when he finally conceded defeat. Leaving his room, he headed towards the royal chambers. He knew he would see Atem later that morning but the need to spend however long he could, uninterrupted with his beloved, drove him forward with haste and urgency.

What he found upon his arrival made his blood run cold. Even now, he was reluctant to recall the image that so appalled and sickened him.

Asleep beneath the linen sheets, two naked forms were intertwined with one another.

Atem and…_Mahado_!

Rage filled him, drowning him in a sea of fury. Gripping the threshold of the entrance, Seto stood motionless. He wanted nothing more than to march in there and drive the Millennium Rod into his rival's body, piercing it repeated until it was riddled with holes; the only thing that was stopping him was the fear of retribution for his actions. It would be scandalous to have a High Priest murder another whilst the latter was naked in the Pharaoh's bed. He would never be able to get away with the deed and Atem would never be able to live it down. Still, the impulse to beat the cur, there and then, to a bloody pulp was strong and it lured him provocatively; his hands itched to feel bones crunching under skin. Seto clenched his hand into a tight fist in an attempt to regain self-control.

_Atem_…his heart called out painfully.

The silent cry disturbed the sleeping youth and he shifted slightly, burrowing closer to his slumbering companion.

Seto tensed at the display, a knot formed in his stomach whilst his heart shattered into tiny fragments. Unable to command any movement to his paralysed body, all Seto could do was to watch helplessly, his gaze transfixed on the two figures before him; the figures he deemed as betrayal personified.

His breath hitched when the sleeping pharaoh placed an arm over the other body and smiled; the same beautiful smile he would exclusively reserve for the one he loved most, for—

"_Seto…_" Atem murmured lovingly.

The name broke Seto out of his trance.

Leaning his aching head on the entrance frame, he looked longingly at his lover. It should have been _him_ in that bed, not that cur! If it hadn't been for his bruised pride, _he_ would be the one embracing Atem as he slept! As much as he loathed admitting, he was somewhat responsible for allowing _that_ to happen. He should have known the bastard would make a move in his absence and he should have kept a closer hold on what he regarded as his. Undoubtedly, what they did was unforgivable but in the end Atem had unconsciously called out for him and somehow he felt strangely relieved by it.

How would he deal with his lover now? he wondered.

He knew better than to ignore him again, it would only provide more openings for the other to take advantage of—no, he learnt his lesson now and he swore he would never be so careless again. He will keep Atem close to him, so close that he will not be able to see another, feel another or _desire_ another. He will stifle his pharaoh until he would not be able to live without him.

_Through dominance and dependency…Atem will remain his forever!_

Gritting his teeth, he looked at Atem one last time and turned to leave. It was peculiar how the one word could dispel most of the tension from within him—it had been Mahado's saving grace. He would take his fight with Mahado elsewhere, away from Atem's knowledge and away from his interference.

So he waited patiently outside the bastard's quarters until he finally showed up. Now faced with his rival, his anger resurfaced.

"I believe _I_ should be the one that is asking _you_, bastard!" he seethed; his grip on the Millennium Rod was so tight it bared the bones of his knuckles. "You dare touch what was _mine!_ To taint him with your filthy self and inferiority! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you out of your miserable existence right now!"

Mahado looked at Seto calmly and replied, "The opportunity presented itself, he wanted you and you weren't there so I asked to spend the one night with him. In all my years by Atem's side, I never asked anything of him for myself. He knew that, which was why he could not deny my request."

"So he pitied you and allowed you to make love to him. How does it feel to be a substitute?" spat Seto venomously. "To be holding Atem in your arms knowing it was I and not you he wished for! Did you make him yours? You preyed on his compassion to take what was not yours to take; that is despicable! I will not forgive it!"

"Whether he saw me or he saw you, it matters not now," replied Mahado dully. "Though it was only for one night, the memory will last me a lifetime and that I am contented with. I will not aggrieve Atem further by adding our present discord to his pain; however, should I return from today's mission, I promise we will resolve this conflict once and for all!"

Seto scowled at the spell-caster but lowered the weapon. The younger man could see relief overwhelm the other male.

Perhaps, it was the awareness that he had hurt his lover or it was the knowledge that closure regards to their bitter strife was decided; it made him see beyond his rage and warrant the easy concession. As unsatisfying the outcome may be, Seto knew he had to abide his time, it was better to take his revenge when the time was right because it would taste that much sweeter then. Furthermore, the distant sound of the household waking meant the place will be crawling with servants soon, he did not want this confrontation to be made known to anyone, least of all to the pharaoh. This act of infidelity will remain a secret as long as it suited him and at the moment in time, he was in no hurry to expose it. Guilt will only serve to distance them and he did not want that; he will wait to dispose of his rival first and then use it to bind the sovereign to him.

Pushing past Mahado as he took his leave, Seto stopped. Turning his head slightly to face his adversary he growled, "If you dare make eyes at Atem, dare touch him or even _hint_ about your little affair, I swear on my life I will kill where you stand! Atem is mine! Heed my words, dog!"

"_And_ you should learn to share, Seto,' the sorcerer cried out in exasperation. "Atem cannot solely be yours, he is the country's Pharaoh—he belongs to the kingdom and its people. Can you not see your possessiveness is tearing him apart? Can you not see how your thoughtless selfish actions and words are hurting him? How can you be fit for his love when you wound him so?"

"Do you think I don't know that I have to share Atem with his people?" Seto hissed vehemently. "How he has divided his love for this country and its subjects? Do you think it doesn't perplex me that he is revered to the extent it makes him almost unobtainable? How do you think it makes me feel to have him so near and yet so far? The Pharaoh, the mortal Deity, the Wielder of the Gods…all I want is to be able to love Atem, the _man_ and for him to wholly love me back!"

Mahado was shocked into silence by Seto's admission.

"_You_ of all people should know what it is like to love someone like Atem!" Seto shot back. "Do you think standing back, observing from the side and doing nothing is going to make him notice you, is going to obtain his love? Do you think if you hadn't coerced him into making love with you, he would have offered? Don't make me laugh! He understands the person I am and he accepts it—all of it: my greed, my pride and my jealous nature. It is my selfishness that he seeks comfort in, it is my possessiveness that he clings onto—it is what reassures him that _he_ is the one that _I_ want! How is it wrong in demonstrating such feelings freely and openly?" Seto paused briefly to catch his breath, he hadn't expected an answer from the other nor did he care for one.

"You wonder how I can be fit for his love when I hurt him so? The answer lies more with Atem than with me…it is because he loves me so much that he allows himself to get hurt. Whether I do it intentionally or unintentionally, I cannot help the way he feels about me anymore than _we_ cannot help the way we feel about _him_. Am I right, _dog_?"

Mahado stiffened at the question. "That may be but, if you ever hurt, threaten or oppose Atem purposefully, be sure that I will do everything in my power to destroy you and all that you hold dear. I will ensure the pain you inflict on Atem will be returned to you ten times greater. Let that be a warning to you, Seto. Remember it well."

"We will see about that, _if_ you still live after I have finished with you." Seto replied in an amused tone as he resumed walking, a derisive laugh escaped from his lips and mocked his rival. Indeed, he would look forward to the day he could resolve this problem once and for all…

_He will make the other pay for his boldness!_

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N: Wow, how did it get that intense is beyond me! It is frightening when the characters begin to dictate the plot and the pace of the story, don't you think?_

_As always, your thoughts are most eagerly anticipated so kindly indulge me with your generosity~._


	16. Sacrifice

_**Warning**__: "…"_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Kneeling in front of his pharaoh in the Great Throne Room, Mahado pledged his allegiance to his sovereign. Personally, undertaking the mission to guard Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's tomb from further raids, the sorcerer and Captain of the Royal Tomb Guard, informed his master of his intentions.

Atem looked gravely at Mahado, he was aware of the dangers associated with the task ahead, but knew there was no dissuading his friend from his decision. Offering Mahado additional reinforcements to make light his work, along with strong words of encouragement, the pharaoh solemnly bade his captain to "do his best".

Mahado was touched by Atem's solicitude, even though they had not spoken to one another since their _encounter_, he felt no awkwardness between them. The exchange was between master and subject, but the sorcerer heard the note of concern that the other could not mask.

"Rest assured, I will do my best, my Pharaoh," the sorcerer promised. "Although the thief has managed to infiltrate the old traps, I have utmost confidence that my _new_ trap will snare him. I will ensure he will never plunder again nor will I allow him to escape."

A snort was heard from the side of him and Mahado slid a sideway glance at the blue-eyed priest. His haughty rival mocked his sincerity.

"Such faith in your own ability, Mahado. Such strong beliefs," mocked Seto cruelly. "After such bold assurances, perhaps it would be fitting to relieve you of your priesthood should you fail _again_!"

Mahado remained unresponsive to the taunt. The threat of being stripped of office was the _least_ of his worries if he failed.

Atem looked on anxiously, inwardly debating whether he should reproach Seto for his impudence, and thus furthering their estrangement. Fortunately for him, Shimon responded indignantly on his behalf, admonishing the young priest for his flippancy.

Seto looked away with a victorious smirk on his face. The reprimand clearly didn't affect him, whatsoever. He got a verbal stab at Mahado, reminding him _again_, of his failure and hopefully ensuring he would never return to the palace should he be unsuccessful. He had made his point!

The sorcerer remained motionless with his head bowed low; avoiding eye contact with his lord. He didn't want to irritate Seto further, despite he desperately wanted to gaze upon Atem one last time before he departed.

"Mahado," Atem's gentle voice broke through his inner thoughts. "Do not let your guilt sway you into acting recklessly. Your duty is to protect the Royal Tomb; let your attention be focused on that task, and that task alone. I ask nothing else of you, nor do I expect you do more than that. Remember, do not think you have to prove anything!"

_Return safely, my friend_…

Mahado felt the unspoken words that underlined the pharaoh's instructions and he was deeply moved. "My Pharaoh!" was all Mahado could say in return. He could not vouch for his safe return, so he refrained from making that promise. He did not want to lie to Atem and give him false hope if he, himself, was uncertain of the outcome.

With the discussions over, the court was dismissed. The pharaoh lingered as if he wanted to catch the spell-caster's attention.

Tempted as Mahado was to have one final moment with Atem—the dangerous scowl on Seto's face persuaded him otherwise. He had said his goodbye to his love that morning—there was no unfinished matter to address anymore. There were no remaining regrets.

Thus, turning swiftly on his heels, Mahado withdrew from the room.

O-o-O-o-O

Ordering his troops to gather at the front of the palace when ready, Mahado went to obtain a large stone slab with a handful of men.

On the way to the rendezvous point, the spell-caster felt the concealed presence of someone—someone he knew should not have been in the Royal Courtyard. Gesturing his men to go ahead of him, he stood in front of a large earthenware vase with his arms folded across his chest.

"Come out, Mana," he ordered sternly.

The clay vessel remained unresponsive.

"You are aware you cannot hide from me, don't you, Mana?" the sorcerer pointed out, his impatience manifested in the drumming of his fingers on his folded arm. "So, you might as well reveal yourself!"

The chastened girl emerged slowly from the vase. "You always manage to find me, Master," Mana grumbled, as she carefully climbed out.

"Mana," chided Mahado. "Stop treating the palace as a playground, you should know better than to be playing around when you have more important matters to attend to…like your spell-casting lessons, for example!"

"B-but I wanted to see you off, Master," protested his apprentice dejectedly. "As for my lessons, I promise I will do them later. I'll work twice as hard to make up for it!"

Mahado sighed. "You'll never be a sorcerer if you keep slacking like this," he said with fond resignation. "You lack discipline and purpose."

A chuckle interrupted the conversation between master and student, and they both turned to the direction of the sound. Shimon appeared, his amusement evident from overhearing the exchange.

"I think you can allow her to miss one day of training, Mahado," the elder suggested indulgently. "I remember the young Pharaoh would conceal himself in those pots too. You, of all people, Mahado, should know of our master's antics as a child."

Mana snickered at the disclosure.

"That may be, Lord Shimon," replied the spell-caster dryly. "If memory serves me correctly, I remember his majesty's father was very cross with him also!"

Shimon chortled at the retort, it appears the Captain of the Royal Tomb Guard was a little edgy and the advisor suspected it had something to do with his mission.

"Mahado," Shimon said softly, the seriousness in his tone indicated the solemnness of his next words. "Need I remind you that your duty is, solely, to inspect the defences and safeguard the perimeters of the Tomb? You need only to ensure there are measures implemented to prevent the thief from re-entering again. It is that simple! Do not allow your guilt to blind you into hastily actions and do not act alone. Your Ka does not have that power to defeat Bakura—I believe it will take the combined strength of the Pharaoh _and_ the Guardians to be able to accomplish that."

Mahado looked upon Shimon silently. His thoughts hidden from his companion as he deliberated on the latter's words. Finally, he spoke up.

"Lord Shimon," he began. "You mentioned Bakura's increasing hatred could increase his Ka…"

"Yes," replied Shimon cautiously. "That is correct. Similarly, the Ka could, also, be increased with love."

_Love…_ thought Mahado.

"Then, as oppose to hatred, I will ensure my _devotion_ to the Pharaoh nurtures my Ka,' declared Mahado as determination gripped him. "My love, my dedication for the Pharaoh and the allegiance I swore to uphold, will lend it strength—such power it evokes will knows no bounds! My Master showed me compassion despite my failure in carrying out my duty as Tomb Protector, I shall not fail him this time—even if it were at the expense of my life!"

Shimon was shocked into silence at the fierceness of those words. Studying the sorcerer, the elder could see the unyielding resolve in those brown eyes; the owner's rigid pose and balled fists indicated his intentness. Maybe he had been wrong in implying Mahado was too weak to face Bakura, but the Pharaoh had discreetly instructed him to remind the sorcerer to refrain from behaving rashly. Regrettably, the plan hadn't gone the way he wanted it to, and it appeared to have provoked an adverse effect on the subject.

"I must take my leave now, Lord Shimon," Mahado said stiffly, with a curt bow to the distinguished elder. Then, before he could be deterred or detained further, the spell-caster turned around and strode off to meet with his men.

O-o-O-o-O

_Atem…_

Throughout his journey to The Valley of the Kings, Mahado focused his thoughts on the one being, who fed his soul and strengthened his spirit. He meant every word he said back then, his love for Atem would ensure his victory—he could not lose! It would be an insult to the feelings he held for his Pharaoh; an insult he would not suffer gladly. He must prevail at all cost!

_Atem…_

He felt the strength flow through him with the thoughts of his loved one. Along, with the recollection of that one night, which would be forever imprinted in his heart, he felt the power swell and course through his body like a raging river. It soothed his soul to know his feelings for Atem was not wasted—that it had a purpose. He could utilise it to protect him from harm and shelter him from sorrow, just as he promised many nights ago.

Finally, a sense of calmness descended on him as he found peace with himself. The love, which tormented him for so long, now served to comfort and encourage him.

_Atem…_

Even when confronted with the tomb raider, tranquillity remained within him and his resolve did not falter. The former's goading was no more than what he endured with Seto; so he was able to keep his calm. It vexed the thief, who upped his antics in retaliation, catching Mahado off-guard and wounding him extensively as his Ka disintegrated before him.

"_Atem…" _he cried out in pain.

He had lent a lot of his own life force to support his monster; the loss of it weakened him immensely. Knowing the end was near for him, he called upon the spell in which only he was capable of casting, a spell that would fuse his soul with that of his Ka, his monster—it was only way he could keep his promise to his pharaoh and he was more than willing to use it…

_My Pharaoh, my soul is your eternal servant, _he vowed without reservation.

As he began chanting, he felt no regrets other than his leaving Atem. The fact that was he was going to be closer to his master and loved one, than ever before, was his consolidation. He was going create a bond that could only be severed through the death of the one who held his heart—only to have it reinstated when the latter reincarnates. It was a pledge that connected their souls forever.

_He_ would serve _him_ forever.

He had nothing to fear now, even as the twin tomb axes swung and sliced through his body, his last thoughts were of Atem…

O-o-O-o-O

As the dawn of the new day rose, the blank stone tablet was no more.

Captured and engraved on the cold pale panel stood the proud figure of the spell-caster...

The gentle Mahado was no more.

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

A/N: "…..." *bursts into tears*

I always thought Mahado's noble sacrifice had to be the most beautiful and saddest part of the AE arc. Even after such a long time, I found the effects just as powerful as it was when I first read it.

This has to be the most difficult chapter I have had to write, thus far. The emotions of the character and my own reluctance, made it so hard to convey in words. It made me, flounder and procrastinate.

So, this more or less, concludes the Sealshipping part of the fic. I hope I have succeeded in portraying a memorable picture of Mahado—one, which perhaps, you could look back fondly and understand why I was so intrigued and captivated by him.

To date, the Black/Dark Magician is my favourite Duel Monster and I have several variations of the card. Talk about obsessive, huh?

Thoughts on this chapter would be _particularly_ appreciated and lovingly cherished~. Jolly x


	17. Exploitations

_My gift to you, lovely readers~! Thank you for your wonderful well-wishes, and know that it will be a very memorable birthday for me this year~. _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

The Pharaoh stood rigid before the stone tablet with his fists clenched tightly together by his side. Silent and unmoving, crimson orbs stared at the imposing figure etched on the slab.

"Mahado," he whispered softly. The tenderness, in which the name was spoken, was almost inaudible, but Seto heard it. He heard the pain and the grief, which echoed in that one word and it offended him. He watched helplessly as the youth approached the tablet, a hand stretched out in front of him as he lightly caressed the cold panel. Tapered fingers traced the embedded form with utmost gentleness; then his hand stilled and he closed his eyes.

The observers held their breaths, waiting with grave anticipation as if they expected the Pharaoh to perform a miracle or call forth the magician. A hush descended around the room, all eyes were on the motionless royal…

After a brief moment, Atem opened his eyes and smiled. It was a small smile, a slight upturn of those ruby lips and Seto noticed it; it added to his irritation. To him, it felt as though Atem had shared an intimate moment with Mahado, as if the sealed man had, somehow, managed connect to his pharaoh through his stone confinement. His suspicions were confirmed when Atem whispered, "Thank you, my friend." The affection was clear in the soft-spoken appreciation.

Seto's knuckles bared white from the taut way he clasped his balled fists. Jealousy trickled steadily in his veins, increasing his frustration and inflaming his anger. He will not lose to Mahado, least of all, to a _dead_ Mahado who no longer walked the world of the living. _He_, Seto, was alive, _he_ was still breathing and feeling, and _he_ refused to allow Atem to forget it. He needed to draw Atem's attention from that damn tablet now!

So he began the discussions on Bakura, hoping it would lure the Pharaoh away from his present fixation.

_It didn't_.

Talks on whether to open the tomb to search for the thief's corpse, did not interest the mourning youth one bit. Inattentive, Atem remained unmoving and indifferent.

Even Isis's futile attempts to locate Bakura did not prompt a response from the silent Pharaoh and it began to piss off the young guardian.

"Curse the man! It was all because he was too weak that we ended up in this predicament," complained the haughty one bitterly. "Isis…did you not forecast Mahado's recklessness ahead of time? It would have saved us a lot of bother, if you had! The incompetent fool!"

Atem turned his face slightly towards the insensitive man and glared resentfully at him. Blue eyes locked onto crimson and Seto smirked in response. He had successfully captured Atem's attention once more; he will not allow it to stray to another man again. Without a rival to compete for Atem's affection or to impede his actions, he could solely concentrate on getting stronger. Perhaps, now would be the perfect time to execute his _plan_.

"My Pharaoh, if Bakura is still alive and at large," suggested Seto slyly. "I would like, with your permission, to take my men into the city and see if we can capture him."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Akhenaden's startled reaction at the request.

Atem gave his priest a sidelong glance, his stare intense as he inwardly deliberated on his answer. Seto returned the look with equal intensity, his eyes unflinching as he waited for the reply. A sudden disturbance pulled the fiery gaze away from the frigid guardian and steered it towards the culprit at the entrance.

It was Mana.

"Master!" she frantically cried out, trying to break away from the restraining arms holding her back. "Let me through! _Please,_ I need to see my Master!"

Seto tensed at the disruption. The last thing he wanted, for himself and for Atem, was a reminder of what the cur left behind. "Remove her NOW!" he roared angrily.

Atem lifted a hand to counter the command. "NO! Let her through!" he instructed to the guards, much to Seto's irritation.

The guards complied without hesitation, removing the restraints and weapons that barred the young apprentice from entering the Throne Room. The freed girl slowly made her way towards the tablet, her eyes never leaving the engraved image.

Standing in front of her master, Mana murmured her disbelief. "No," she cried softly as large tears rolled, unheeded, down her face. After dropping onto her knees, she wept wretchedly, repeating, "Master!" through her sobs.

Atem knelt beside her. "Mana," he said gently, with a comforting gesture. Seto could see the youth relating to her loss.

Mana's head shot up at the sound of Atem's voice. "My Pharaoh!" she pleaded. "You can call forth Spirits from the tablet… Please call my Master, I wish to see him!"

Seto stiffened at the entreaty. The audacity, the impertinent little bitch demonstrated, not to mention the preposterousness of the request, galled him. He was about to berate the runt, when Atem spoke up.

"I…" the young lord began, as he looked sorrowfully at the beseeching girl, unable to give a satisfactory response to the desperate request.

"Mana," said Isis, in a gentle but firm voice. "Your Master's soul requires rest after his battle; it would be cruel to summon him before he has had time to recover. Furthermore, you are not strong enough to see spirits because you do not have a spirit to complete your soul." Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, she gave it a light squeeze. "Work hard on your magic and train diligently, Mana. Only then you will be able to see your Master. I know it will make him proud."

Mana nodded her understanding and turned her attention back to her mentor. "I promise I will practice and train hard from now on, Master," she vowed. "I promise, I will make you very proud of me."

Seto snorted his disgust at the repulsive scene before him; he wanted to be away from this repugnant display of sentiments as soon possible. "Enough! Forget your tears and let the hunt begin!" he exclaimed. "My Pharaoh, our priority is to find Bakura; allow me the task of scouring the city in search for him."

The pharaoh stared at the overly eager priest in silence; his reluctance to permit such public disruption was clearly written on his face. Seto held his breath as he forced himself to remain calm and cool. The eerie way his pharaoh was staring at him made him very nervous and uncomfortable, it was as if he sensed the hidden motive behind his request. He was fortunate when Shimon's concern over Bakura's existence persuaded the monarch to approve it.

"Fine, I will permit it," Atem said gravely. "But I will not tolerate the harming of my people in the process. Bakura is your one and only target, you will not find me very forgiving, if you do not heed to my instructions. Do I make myself clear, High Priest Seto?"

"Yes, my Lord," replied the priest dutifully.

O-o-O-o-O

Later that day, High Priest Seto and High Priest Shadi left the Palace grounds, accompanied by a small army of guards. Sitting leisurely in the mobile chair as he was carried, he recalled the conversation he had with Akhenaden in the Shrine of Wedju after Bakura's attack.

The plan he was now implementing was spawned from what transpired that night. His desire to find a Ka that would surpass the Gods was now one step closer to being realised. The cur had, unwittingly, done him a favour—it was through him he was free to carry out this manhunt…or rather _Ka_-hunt! The idea was quite simple; he would use Shadi and his Millennium Key to seek out the form and the power of a Ka living inside a person and, if it proved to be worthy of use, capture it for himself.

If Bakura's Ka fed off hatred, it wouldn't be difficult for him to torture his captive into nurturing a stronger Ka. He had no qualms about inflicting pain onto another if it gained him a notable Ka. Of course, Akhenaden had his objections when he heard the proposal, but was persuaded easily enough when he was told it was a covert way of protecting the Pharaoh. Likewise, he needed to convince his travelling companion that it was for the greater good of the Kingdom, its citizen and above all their Pharaoh.

The blue-eyed priest brimmed with enthusiasm as he began applying his argument to the unsuspecting priest. Shadi did not stand a chance against the other's persuasiveness, Seto knew the priest's weakness and he used it to his advantage, manipulating the other's mind into believing it benefitted his sovereign. At first, Shadi resisted, but subsequently conceded shortly after. Seto had yet to see how cooperative he would be when the time comes.

Dangerous as his mission was, it was also, rather amusing. If the Pharaoh knew of his plan, he would be relieved of his position and thrown in prison before he could say "Ra." Seto wasn't sure how well he would fare if the pharaoh had to choose between him and the masses. Somehow, he had a feeling the outcome would not be too favourable for him. But, what the other didn't know didn't hurt either of them, he told himself.

Seto smirked triumphantly. He was finally going to obtain a Ka to rival a God and with that he would be Atem's equal—_a worthy equal_.

"Let me off here," he ordered to the chair bearers, his eagerness to start his search made him too impatient for the slow pace of the entourage. The bearers set the chair down carefully and Seto alighted, forcing his companion to do the same.

Staring avariciously at the assemblage of surprised onlookers who drew around him and his group, Seto's lips twitched at the corners…

_Let the hunt begin_, he thought gleefully.

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N: Your thoughts are most welcomed~._


	18. Gains and Losses

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

The first victim, unfortunate enough to be seized by the Royal Guards was an exiled criminal lurking in a seedy bar. As he was hauled before the priests, it piqued Seto's curiosity to see what kind of Ka lurked within the low-life. With his arms folded across his chest and his rigid body posed in an intimidating stance, Seto glared at the man cowering before him.

He was pleased to see fear in the man's eyes.

Glancing at sideways at Shadi, he ordered the priest to use his Millennium Key to search for the man's Ka. The aforementioned man did so without a moment's hesitation and for the second time, Seto felt humoured.

Truth be told, he knew under normal circumstances such antagonistic measures would never be allowed. The foreboding presence of the two High Priests and the guards troubled and frightened the people; it was what the Pharaoh had wanted to avoid at all costs. But Seto was not about to give up the chance so easily; matters were finally going to plan and he had the thief to thank. Not only did Bakura rid the damn sorcerer for him; he had, also, unwittingly authorised the hunt. It was ironic how the death of a lowly cur enabled his grand scheme to be implemented—how that one foolish act managed to elicit a small flicker of gratitude from Seto towards his much-hated rival. He had to exploit the opportunity to his advantage.

_He wouldn't want Mahado's sacrifice wasted…_

Seto watched with suppressed impatience as Shadi began to invoke the special ability of his Millennium Item, his trembling subject looking apprehensive with each uttered word. A dark image began to emerge from the captured man, a fiend, which seemed to mock them with its ugly sneer. It was enough to convince Shadi that, perhaps, Seto was right in his deduction that screening for corrupt spirits was necessary for the safety of the Kingdom and its sovereign.

Seto smirked victoriously as he ordered the captive to be sent to the Prison Tower.

O-o-O-o-O

As the day wore on, the public became irate with the obvious abuse of power from the High Priests. Having potential suspects dragged out and tried, riled and frustrated the people—it was precisely what the Pharaoh had warned Seto _not_ to do.

Shadi voiced his protests many times, only to have Seto at ridicule him for his irresoluteness. The kinder priest sensed the distress they were causing and he wanted Seto to stop. Needless to say, the other refused.

The search yielded little but petty criminals with equally, insignificant Ka. However, it didn't prevent Seto from having them hauled off to prison for experimenting. He had managed to apprehend about twenty felons in total, enough for him to torment at leisure whilst finding a way to extract their spirits from their hosts. He was interested to see how much a person's Ka could grow through hatred and revenge if he gave it enough agonising "incentive" to feed on. It was such thoughts, which occupied his mind when he came across _her_!

The "Witch," the people accused her of being as they threw stones and abuse at her. The treatment she was given angered Seto immensely, as he threatened to punish the assailants for the crime. At first, he could not fathom why she appealed to his inner self—why he hadn't chose to ignore her and continue on his way. It was only when Shadi's Millennium Key reacted to her Ka that he understood the reason she attracted and secured his attention.

As he made his return journey to the palace, his mind could not but stray to the pale and sickly female recovering in the confines of the Palace. Beaten and taunted for her pale skin, white hair and blue eye, the mysterious woman drew him to her. Something inside him stirred and he could not put the feelings into words. Maybe, it was the impressive Ka, she harboured within; the stunning creature, which surpassed a God in its beauty, it held him in its thrall.

_A White Dragon_…

Such magnificent beast, such grace, such strength…and he wanted to lay claim and tame it.

_He_ wanted its power!

Arriving back at the Palace, the priests gave their reports to the Pharaoh. Shadi and his troops have been warned about revealing their activities to the Pharaoh, they were aware of the price if they disobeyed Seto's orders. The High Priest was known for his sadistic cruelty.

"We have returned, my Pharaoh," informed Seto as he bowed before his master. "Sadly, we were unable to confirm Bakura's existence, but we have managed to fortify the defences around the city so it is tightly guarded. It has been a productive day."

Akhenaden and Shadi looked apprehensive and ill at ease with the statement, but remained silent.

The still form of the pharaoh looked on, tight-lipped with misgivings he had over the matter, apparent on his face. He spoke his reservations aloud, causing Seto and his esteemed accomplices to baulk with fear. "Why do I find this unsettling?" he asked suspiciously, but none could give him answer.

Finally, with a wave of his hand, the meeting was over. Atem got up and made his way to the exit without another glance at his advisors; his mind was elsewhere.

Seto eyes followed the other's movement closely and he ached to hold him. Unfortunately, he had matters to attend to first; the captured Ka donors, the girl and especially Akhenaden, required his foremost attention. He needed to rid of his prior engagements before he could indulge himself with his lover.

With a weary sigh he got up and made his way to the Shrine of the Wedju and to his awaiting mentor.

O-o-O-o-O

It was late by the time Seto arrived at Atem's quarters and the tardy male wondered if its occupant was already sleeping as he passed over the threshold. The dark emptiness greeted his presence and Atem was nowhere to be seen.

Long strides rapidly covered the distance from entrance to the balcony as the curious man keenly sought out his lover; but again, he was disappointed with the results.

_Atem was not in his quarters._

Looking out into the palace grounds, Seto frowned as he deliberated over the possible whereabouts of the elusive youth; it was dangerous for the petit male to be wandering around at night with Bakura dangerously at large…

Then, the thought hit him.

With a grimace, Seto swiftly left the room; the knowledge of Atem's location darkening his mood.

Weaving through the labyrinths of corridors and marching through vast courtyards, Seto reached his destination. It was where he was a few days ago when he came and confronted _him_.

Stepping into the room, Seto stood still for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Once his vision became accustomed, he scanned the room for the object of his search. As he suspected, Atem was present—lying curled up on the spell-caster's bed, fast asleep. The small chest rose in long-drawn breaths, which indicated the youth was deep in slumber, a slumber bought about by exhaustion rather than through other means. The random shaky sighs, which intermittently punctuated the breathing pattern pulled at Seto's heartstrings.

Creeping quietly up to the bed, he gently picked up the sleeping form with the intention of carrying him back to his room. Atem stirred slightly and Seto involuntarily stood still.

"_Sorry_…" Atem murmured unconsciously, his breath shuddering as he spoke.

Speechless and motionless, Seto felt the slumbering figure nestle closer to him, seeking comfort from the warmth his body emitted. The priest gritted his teeth and tightened his grip around the petit body before leaving the room.

As he made his way back to the Royal Chambers, Seto studied the ethereal face resting in his arms. Dried salty white trails on his pale cheeks and the puffy red eyelids betrayed the tears the youth shed in his solitude. It spoke of his grief and sense of loss.

Seto swore he would make Atem forget his sorrow as he gently placed the stirring youth on his own bed.

That night, he made continuous love to the grieving male, barely stopping for a respite in fear his lover would remember his pain and break down again.

Likewise, Atem clung on to Seto like a drowning man, allowing the dominant male to suppress the anguish with the relentless assault on his body and senses. Even as he climaxed again and again, he felt he needed more to replace the hurt that suffocated him. He allowed Seto to smother him with his possessive aggression.

It temporarily made him forget his loss…

As the night began to pale with the first light of the morning, the tall figure sat cradling a smaller figure in his arms, the slim shoulders of the latter shook with uncontrollable sobs that wracked the petit body and tore at the older male's heart. Rubbing soothing circles into the slender back in a consoling manner, Seto could only sit and watch helplessly as his beloved grieved for his friend.

Silently, Seto vowed he would never allow Atem to cry over another man again…

_NEVER!_

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N: Thoughts, anyone?_


	19. Setbacks and Failures

_My apologies for no update last week, I was without Internet until Friday, which by then it was too late to post anything. So, to make up for being "Scandal-less" last week, I give you an uber-long chapter this week. _

_Please enjoy~._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Heavy footsteps, amplified by its hurried pace, resounded loudly on the stone surface. Seto was on his way to the prison infirmary to check on the wellbeing of his latest acquisition. His body hummed with excitement at the thought of his rare find.

Though the woman was weak, her Ka was tremendous. The power she embodied was enticing and it lured him into an obsessed state. Seto wonder how mighty it could grow given time, rest and encouragement. The prisoners from his Ka hunt were, now, too insignificant for him to waste his efforts on, their measly power paled in comparison to the beautiful White Dragon he had a tantalising glimpse of. He just needed a way to extract it! The redundant captives could be used to do just that; after all, it would be a pity to squander the resources available to him.

He promised Lord Akhenaden he would return to the shrine once he was ready to present the White Dragon in all its glory; he needed to make a start if he was to keep his promise.

He could not wait to begin!

Fortunate for him, the morning court session was brief. Atem, after an exhausting night, was spent with fatigue so Seto made him promise he would return to his quarters and rest as soon as the meeting was over. The pharaoh agreed reluctantly. Concern filled the priest as he recalled how his lover tottered away, the former knew the regal youth was still sore from the previous night's activities; each slow painful step was testimony to the rough vigour of their copulation. It was the price Atem paid for wanting to forget his grief.

Guilt consumed Seto as he recalled how he readily indulged the former, not taking into consideration whether the slender body could endure the punishing coupling or not; the fact that Atem responded like one possessed forced Seto to accommodate his needs. He should have persuaded Atem to stop, but they were both past reasoning. Lust, greed and grief had taken over, dictating above all else. Their carnal needs demanded to be met and satiated, and he did so willingly.

With a sigh, Seto mentally chided himself. It was pointless dwelling on such thoughts when other pressing matters required his attention; he should stay focus on the task ahead of him instead.

Thus, with renewed determination, he sped up his pace.

O-o-O-o-O

Arriving at the prison infirmary, Seto demanded an update on the woman's condition from the guards posted outside. Giving him access into the cell, they quickly assured him the physician had said the prisoner would recover with time, given plenty of rest.

The priest was relieved on hearing the news.

Stopping beside the small bed, Seto stared at the sleeping figure. Ambitions mingled with hope and doubt, engaged his mind; it all had to do with this one person and her Ka…

_Just how much pain must this fragile creature be made to suffer before the White Dragon is freed_, he wondered?

He needed to possess it just as he needed to possess Atem. The two were essentially important to him; the only difference was one was a tool to maintain the other by his side. There was no comparison in value where the two were concerned. If he had to sacrifice the wielder of the White Dragon to obtain her Ka, then so be it, but he could never bear the thought of not having Atem beside him. It mattered not what the cur said about Atem having to marry and leaving him because it would not happen. _He would not allow it_. With his enhanced power, he would be the one beside Atem, supporting him and assisting him. Together they would be invincible and feared, no one would dare to challenge Egypt, and Atem would never need to marry for the sake of the country. Seto would forcibly quash any suggestions to such foolish notions and crush any opponents that may advise it.

As for who will succeed the throne after Atem? Seto didn't care who would be the next Pharaoh after _their_ reign. Undoubtedly, a suitable candidate would be _chosen_ as their heir, but he would never allow Atem to take a wife. That would be unthinkable.

_Atem would remain his and his alone. And this woman will help him achieve it._

Giving one final look at the reposed form, he turned and left. He had an appointment with the man responsible for carrying the tests. He had better get started if he was to accomplish his objective. Lord Akhenaden wasn't the only one he wanted to impress with his White Dragon.

O-o-O-o-O

It was dark by the time Seto left the Prison Tower and the moon had set high in the night sky.

Having to suffer a long wearying day with little results, the priest's features were etched with bitter lines, his expression sour.

The promising start that held him piqued at the beginning soon became a disappointment. He had misjudged the endurance of his prisoners and overestimated their resilience; as a result a few had died under severe stress, forcing the tests to grinding halt. Needless to say, his patience had reached breaking point by the time he was finished for the day.

Engrossed with his troubled thoughts and inattentive to his surrounding, he was shocked by the mayhem and disorder, which greeted him as he neared the palace. Signalling over a guard, he proceeded to interrogate him in a brusque manner.

"What in Ra's name is this commotion about?" he demanded. Strained by the events of the day; the havoc, which confronted him, worsened his mood.

The frightening man answered without a moment's hesitation. "Lord Akhenaden has sustained an injury from Bakura, Lord Seto. It is believed the intruder is still at large in the palace grounds, we are searching for him."

Stunned by the news of his wounded mentor was quickly replaced with feelings of rage. How dare that scoundrel mock them by encroaching on their territory again? Mahado, that fool, had failed to rid of the thief as promised and now the tiresome man was back to taunt them. It was absurd and laughable how weak and incapable the sorcerer was. If he was unable to fulfil his duty then his end was justified; there was no place for the weak by Atem's side. _He_, on the other hand, will show his pharaoh what competence was; _he_ will prove to Atem that _he_ was the only one needed.

"Instruct the guards situated in town to return and surround the Palace. No-one is to leave the premises without my knowledge!" he ordered efficiently.

The man bowed his acknowledgement and Seto swiftly headed for the Shrine of the Wedju.

O-o-O-o-O

Arriving at the shrine, he was met with Shadi and Kalim; the latter had the unconscious figure of the elderly guardian cradled in his arms. Thankfully, the Millennium Eye was still in its owner's possession; though it did cast doubt on why Bakura had left empty-handed. Did Lord Akhenaden put up such a fight that the thief left without it _or_ did he choose to go without it? Seto's mind was occupied with trying to fathom the meaning of the tomb raider's action when a loud rumble was heard above them. All eyes looked up at the sound in bewilderment.

A large stone tablet, the one of three, which was revered by all, began to respond—it was being summoned.

_Shit! _Seto thought with trepidation, his heart beating fretfully at the tardy realisation. _Only one person was capable of doing that._

Caught up with the news of Lord Akhenaden's injury, he had overlooked Atem. The pharaoh, of all people, would act more recklessly than anyone else at the news of Bakura's intrusion. Lord Akhenaden could well have been bait to draw all the guardians away from the thief's primary target… _The pharaoh_!

_Fuck! How could he be so careless and negligent?_ The priest admonished himself. Atem was in no condition to battle.

Seto immediately ran out of the shrine, he did not stay to see which God, Atem had summoned; the cries of "Osiris" from the dazed onlookers told him his lover had called forth the God of the Heavens, but that was little solace to him. He needed to find Atem _NOW_!

Hastened footsteps behind him, accompanied by calls for him to "Wait," did not make his pace relent one bit. He questioned a witness for the whereabouts of his pharaoh and was told he had left the palace on horseback in pursuit of Bakura. Seto tensed at the revelation. Shouting orders for a horse to be bought to him, the servants quickly obeyed. By the time his horse had arrived; the other guardians had caught up. Climbing effortlessly onto his mount, he spurred it towards the bearing he was given, not waiting to see if the others were ready or not. The last thing he heard was the curses of his deserted peers as they were enveloped in a cloud of dust.

Throughout the journey, he was fervently praying for the Gods to keep their mortal kin safe. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Atem. For the first time in his adulthood, Seto felt frightened, the notion of losing Atem was unacceptable and his chest tightened at the morbid ruminations of his wandering mind. If Atem was harmed in any way, Bakura, the bastard was going to pay for his actions; he was going to pay dearly…

Flashes of bright light in the distance caught his attention and Seto looked towards it. High up in the darkened sky was the God Osiris; he was plunging towards a small figure on the ground.

_Bakura!_

Seto prompted his stallion to move faster whilst calling his spirit beast to join him on the battlefield. Frantic eyes sought for Osiris's wielder, Atem had to be somewhere…_but where_? His vision rested on a slight movement near the ground, a distorted shadow that manipulated the darkness; it was creeping towards an unsuspecting form on horseback.

_Atem! Diabound!_

As if on cue, Diabound materialised, an outstretched, claw-like hand reaching out to crush his human opponent with a single squeeze.

_No!_ Seto thought fearfully, his apprehension unconsciously forming a command to spill from his lips. "Duo, I will lend you my strength, so come forth! I order you to protect the Pharaoh!"

Much to his relief, his beast faithfully appeared and blocked the attack. By then, Seto and reinforcements had arrived by their pharaoh's side. The latter gave a wary smile towards the blue-eyed priest and the said priest glared daggers in return.

Seto was furious!

Atem looked away, perturbed by the silent reproach that was justly deserved.

The priest pulled up to his sovereign, his gaze searched for harm done to his royal person. Once he was assured that no severe injury was sustained, his eyes lingered on the subject until crimson orbs looked up and locked with his. His expression softened when he saw the pain manifested in those bright-hued eyes and his anger faded. Seto shook his head gently to show he was no longer angry and Atem looked relieved.

Turning his attention to the rest of his men, guardian and cavalry alike, the pharaoh spoke in a clear authoritative voice, his words evoking inspiration in his subjects. "Now let us rid of Bakura once and for all!" the youth declared. "Together we shall prevail!"

Determination filled the pharaoh and his guardians; with their hearts and actions in unison, they felt could conquer all.

However, they were not so fortunate.

Arduously, they worked as a team against Bakura, but the unscrupulous man had deployed devious measures to outwit them. Seto gritted his teeth at the underhanded way thief was fighting. The sneaky bastard either used the darkness to cloak his beast and then ambush their monsters or he would break-up their formation by attacking the town. In the end, they were forced to evacuate the town to ensure safety of its people; it was a distraction, which they could ill-afford. He had to admit the enemy was too cunning and they suffered badly for it…especially the Pharaoh, his Ba* was near depleted. Even though his resolve did not waver, he was struggling to maintain his strength. It wasn't going well for them at all.

So, in an attempt to distract Diabound away from Kalim and Seto's monsters, Atem used Osiris to divert the Dark Beast's wrath upon himself. Seto was shocked and hurt by Atem's sudden change of tactics yet all he could do was helplessly look on as Osiris was obliterated, its beautiful form falling and disintegrating into nothingness.

Darkness, once again, dominated the sky.

_NO!_ Seto screamed in his mind. He knew that attack on the weakened Atem could cost him his life! What was he thinking? Was he mad?

Rage engulfed him anew—and it was directed at Atem. What was the fool trying to accomplish at the expense of his life? He understood what the latter wanted to achieve but it was a dangerous move and he was certain Atem suffered severely for it. Wanting nothing more than to return to Atem's side, Seto threw his weight behind one last attack, one that his pharaoh had strategically initiated with the last of his strength.

It failed dismally.

Kalim's Ka was annihilated as a result causing considerable damage to its wielder. Seto held his breath. The next victim would be his Duo and him…

The attack never came.

Unexpectedly, an eerie hush descended over the valley, the dark skies seemed still and serene. It made the young priest apprehensive. Something was not right and Seto sensed it, it was as if…

"_ATEM_!" he cried as he spurred his horse forward, his feverish mind repeating the name over and over again. Sweat glistened on the beast's body as its master rode him to breakneck speed to the place the pharaoh and company were last seen.

It was empty.

Anxiety began to fill Seto at an alarming rate, his blue eyes scanning the area for a hint of Atem's whereabouts, but the attempts were fruitless and it yielded no results. The subject was nowhere to be seen.

Deliberating on whether he should go in search for them or to remain where he was for others to find him, the sound of hooves broke through his dilemma. His head turned towards the sound.

It was Kalim.

"Where's everyone?" the mystified priest asked when his horse came to a standstill.

Seto did not answer. He, too, wished to know, but the silence mocked him. It was then a sound alerted him and he strained his ears to catch it. Though faint, it was unmistakeably the sound of horses in the distance. Overwhelmed with relief, he steered his mount towards the sound and urged it forward, leaving his fellow priest behind.

Thoughts were focused on how he was going to have a stern word with Atem regarding his foolhardy behaviour. Not once, but twice he had dashed off without a thought for his safety. It was dangerous and irresponsible, and it pissed Seto off! It would be a fitting punishment to have him reprimanded in front of his men and he will savour the task.

Nearing the entourage, his eyes searched for the regal figure of his pharaoh…

_He did not see him_.

Not quite believing his eyes, Seto rescanned the assembly again as they drew closer; it afforded him a better look. Frantic blue eyes darted from one face to another until it finally rested on Shadi.

_Atem was nowhere to be seen_!

By now, Seto's horse had slowed to a trot; his urgency had diminished with the absence of the one he sought. Pulling up Shadi, he stopped, the rest of the horsemen stopped alongside him. Silence swathed the group, but for a few snorts from the hard-ridden beasts and tension hung densely in the air, triggering nervousness amongst the men.

Piercing blue eyes continued to stare intently at Shadi, it caused the other priest flinched and look away, which was why he hadn't anticipated his fellow priest's next move.

A strong hand shot out, seized him by the robes and pulled him forward, almost toppling him off-balance. He was suddenly faced with a seething Seto; the handsome face was a hand's width away from his own.

Shadi gulped at the hostility so openly displayed by the other.

Livid eyes blazed with intense rage, darkening them to the same shade as the midnight sky above. With teeth bared, Seto proceeded to word the question that filled him with dread...

"_Where is he, Shadi? Where is the Pharaoh_?"

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**__**: **__You know the drill by now, people… Thoughts? Anyone? _

*Ba – Energy of the soul, which feeds the Ka, pretty much like a life force for the Spirit Monsters.


	20. Vexation

_My heart-felt thanks to those who left wonderful words of encouragement on the last chapter; I am truly grateful._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

"Where is he, Shadi? Where is the Pharaoh?" Seto twisted his grip on the other's robe thus tightening the hold he had on him. Eyes, darkened to the colour of night, blazed with fury and desperation as he glared at Shadi. "He was in your care, Shadi…you were responsible for his safety. So where the _fuck_ is he?"

It made Shadi very uncomfortable to be in close proximity to Seto's wrath. Witnessing it at a distance was one thing, but to have it directly at him at such close quarters was another; it was intimidating and he recoiled slightly. The unpleasant task of informing this irate man about the king's fate was daunting and he felt afraid. He swallowed hard, hoping to ease the dryness in his mouth, but all the action succeeded doing was form a large lump in his throat. It impeded his ability to speak.

Shadi's silence only served to irritate the fuming man; as his body shook with rage, he in turn, shook the man in his grasp. "I asked you a question! _Answer me_!"

Whilst trying to ignore the abuse his body was suffering, Shadi finally managed to muster a shaky reply. "He went after Bakura…alone. We tried to catch up with him, but he had a good start ahead of us. He was—"

"Just tell me where he is _NOW_!" Seto interrupted, his patience, threadbare. "Did that bastard capture him?"

Shadi looked guiltily away. "No, Bakura didn't capture him," he replied quietly, his remorse bled into the words uttered and Seto shifted uneasily on his mount. "The thief forced the pharaoh off a precipice."

Without warning, Shadi felt his body yanked roughly forward, his face was a few fingers width away from his captor's face.

"He fucking did _WHAT_?" Seto demanded, his face pale under the moon's illumination.

Looking back at Seto, Shadi continued, "Bakura used Diabound to shatter the ground beneath the pharaoh's horse so the pharaoh would plummet to his death. However, his majesty was able to hang on to the edge until the thief, after stealing the Millennium Pendant, stamped on his hand. The pharaoh fell…"

Silence ensued and shrouded the group. Seto, in his shock, had released the speaker, his face, a deathly pallor as he stared wide-eyed and unblinkingly at Shadi. The intense scrutiny, increased Shadi's uneasiness and he looked towards Kalim for support. The other priest looked back at him sympathetically.

Then with a yell, Seto raced off in the direction where the assembly had came from; the air of mad hysteria enveloping him suggested his frantic desperateness.

Once again, his fellow priests were left in a haze of dust, but this time none had the heart to complain.

O-o-O-o-O

That night Seto wondered into the pharaoh's sleeping quarter. As if anticipating its master's possible return, a few candles burned silently. It emitted a soft glow, which cast long exaggerated shadows in its wake. The room felt cold and empty, much like his heart.

Laying his weary self on the bed, Seto inhaled. It still had Atem's scent lingering on it. He felt keenly for the loss and his heart cried out painfully for its keeper.

_Atem, where are you_? His mind repeated over and over again.

Placing an arm over his tired eyes, he let his mind stray aimlessly.

It had been a shitty day. His all-night frenzied search yielded nothing but disappointment and the preliminary search party returned with the same result.

_The pharaoh, dead or alive, was nowhere to be found_.

Anxiety and trepidation increased from the lack of success and it frustrated him. He felt Atem's absence and it wasn't only in his room, the throne room felt vacant without his larger-than-life presence occupying it. The void was felt everywhere: the throne without its regal occupant, a kingdom without its pharaoh and his heart without his beloved…

"We must not lose faith, we must realise his dream and continue maintaining it," he threw at the rueful guards whom returned with nothing but empty tidings. "The pharaoh is _alive_! He lives strong in our hearts!" It was a reminder to the guardians and guards present, but most of all, it was reminder for him. He needed to stay strong for Atem's sake; it was the only thing that had him tethered to sanity.

Seto exhaled wearily.

Trying to maintain an optimistic façade to boost everyone's morale was exhausting enough, but Isis's subsequent predictions of doom and gloom managed to undo his work in a blink of an eye.

Seto clenched his jaw together tightly and ground his teeth.

_That damn woman!_ Instead of being useful in discovering the pharaoh whereabouts, she kept babbling about the realm needing a "new vessel" to contain the impending catastrophe that was to engulf it. Such abstract nonsense plunged everyone's mood into deeper depression and it pissed him off immensely! How he managed remain civil to her, thereafter, was a miracle.

The hand over his eyes clenched into a tight fist. No, he must remain strong, Atem is alive and he will be found even if he had to empty the Nile, dig through the dunes of the desert or comb the valleys, he will find Atem!

With a snort he thought, the only redeeming aspect of the day was _her_—the wielder of the White Dragon.

_Kisara_.

Discreetly informed when she awoke; he gave instructions to have her bought to the experimental chambers hidden in the darkest depths of the Palace. It was unbeknownst to all but a few and he went there with Lord Akhenaden.

Hollow footsteps echoed loudly around the vast underground expanse; it mingled with the amicable conversation between the two priests. Lord Akhenaden's interest on the girl was gratifying. It salved his wounded pride. Having lost to Bakura and then losing Atem hurt him more than he was willing to admit and he needed encouragement, a lift for his trodden ego…and Lord Akhenaden's interest provided it.

Seto smiled.

Of course, Lord Akhenaden's interest was valid; he had always been concerned with his welfare and his training. Did he not instil discipline into him, and taught him to be merciful and benevolent?

Seto frowned.

So what was that darkness he felt when the esteemed guardian suggested that a new pharaoh was needed and he, Seto, with the help of the White Dragon, was the perfect candidate? The enormity of those words and its obvious meaning stunned him, sending a chill down his spine. Gone was the kind-hearted, compassionate and sanguine high priest and in its place was a paranoid, forceful and anxious old man; it made Seto wonder if the latter's encounter with Bakura had affected the other's mind. It concerned him greatly.

_Kisara…_

She was another person whom concerned him. If it he hadn't seen the power she unleashed, he never had thought that weak and fragile woman would be capable of being host to such mighty creature. It was a God and one which, Lord Akhenaden had to admit to its worth; he had her thrown into the battle with two other criminals in an attempt to evoke it.

However, it was a futile attempt and Seto had to intervene to protect her…_or was it her Ka he wanted to protect_? It wasn't until she was rendered unconscious by the assault did the mighty beast appear to save her and Seto; curling itself protectively around its wielder in a loving embrace, making Seto envious. The blast that it discharged in its displeasure at their assailant was glorious. It was so great; it forced its way to the surface of the prison and into the heavens. He was shamefully relieved that Atem was not present or he'd never be able to keep the incident hidden from him.

After the demonstration he wanted that power, but to obtain it meant the death of the girl. The White Dragon was a part of Kisara's soul. Could he kill the host to attain it? Somehow, his resolve wavered in the aftermath of the event and he felt reluctant.

His dilemma deepened and tore at his conscience; the empty silence did nothing to comfort him.

"Atem," he whispered mournfully before closing his tired eyes thus allowing unconsciousness to finally claim him.

O-o-O-o-O

The next day saw him outside the prison infirmary looking in on the unconscious female; he was, again, reminded of the controversial exchange from the day before.

"Let us test the power of the Gods," Lord Akhenaden demanded. '"Without the protection of the Pharaoh and the three Gods, we must appoint a new pharaoh and create our own Gods!"

Even now, the declaration vexed and confused him—that intensity, that passion, that easy dismissal of Atem as if he no longer existed from Lord Akhenaden, hurt him to no ends. He, who held the highest position out of the guardians, he who was the wisest, most distinguished and most esteemed had uttered something so distasteful and disrespectful; it was unforgivable.

All Seto wanted was to be like him, _not_ the next pharaoh—but the priest's heir. That way he could be forever by Atem's side. If he was to be pharaoh; it meant Atem was no longer…

"My Lord Seto, I bring good news," a guard interrupted his thoughts.

"Speak," Seto ordered, his back towards the speaker.

"The pharaoh had been found, my Lord. He had been sighted by Lady Isis's spirit beast!"

Spinning around to face the messenger, Seto gave him a long stare. The man trembled from the intensity of the gaze. Then brushing past the cowering man, Seto made his way to the exit. "Remove this woman from here and place her elsewhere. Ensure no one but me knows her whereabouts, is that understood?" he instructed.

"Yes, my Lord," the man replied to the departing figure.

As Seto made his way out of the building, he broke into a laugh; at least that priest woman's command of her spirit beast was better than her command over that damn trinket!

Relief flooded him at the good news. Not only was Atem safe, but the pressure from his mentor, to be the next pharaoh, would diminish. Continuing his way with the eerie sound of merriment accompanying him, Seto thought that, perhaps, it wasn't going to be another shitty day after all.

Little did he know, just how wrong he was…

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O


	21. Reunion

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Shadi knelt before the youth. Saddled by the guilt, which weighed upon his heart since losing the Pharaoh, he was unable to face his sovereign.

"Please forgive me, my Pharaoh," he beseeched whilst staring intently at the ground. "Due to my inadequacy, I was unable to protect you thus resulting in the injuries sustained on your royal person. Please punish me as you see fit!"

Atem shook his head in response. "Rise Shadi," he ordered. "You can not be responsible for my recklessness nor my wilfulness! I should be the one asking for forgiveness for worrying you so. Please stand, so it will ease my remorse a little."

The guardian did as he was told and he slowly rose though his head was still bowed slightly. "My Lord, we are relieved that you are alive, your subjects have been most worried about you."

Atem pulled a face at the remark. He knew he was going to face an irate Seto, it was a reunion he was _not_ looking forward to and the scolding he was inevitably going to get made him shirk from the reconciliation. Seto's wrath was frightening especially to those who deserved it. Pharaoh or no, he was in a lot of trouble! He was tempted to ask Shadi for Seto's reaction, but thought the better of it. Ignorance was merciful.

"My Pharaoh," Shadi's grave tone cut through Atem's deliberations. "I have stumbled on some information that may be beneficial to us."

The pharaoh raised a quizzical brow, as his attention focused on his loyal guardian; his silence prompted the latter to continue.

"It appears Bakura has been hiding out in a deserted village not far from here."

"Oh?" Atem's interest piqued with the imparted intelligence.

"Yes, it is a village called Kul Elna situated near the Valley of the Kings," Shadi continued, his gaze finally meeting his master's as he spoke. He felt he had earned a little of his forgiveness, which enabled him to look at his pharaoh eye-to-eye.

Atem gnawed over the information, his hand involuntarily went to clasp at his Millennium Pendant, only to find it not there. He felt at loss without it. Logic insisted he should seek out Bakura and catch him unawares; he could use the opportunity to his advantage, to get back what was stolen from him. The Millennium Pendant was the symbol of the Pharaoh, a treasure passed down from his father. He was ashamed to have it taken from him.

How would he be able to face his subjects and his people? How would he be able to command the Gods? How could he protect his people without the power of the Gods?

He felt inept and his kingdom, defenceless. He could not return to the palace without it.

As his dilemma grew, his humiliation increased with it. Slender brows knitted together, deep in thought, as he considered the possibilities. His guardian looked on in silence.

Finally, a decision was voiced. "We shall pay a visit to the Thief and get back the items he has stolen from us!" the determined youth declared. "Then we will defeated him once and for all!"

"B-but, my Pharaoh, your wounds…" Shadi stammered, his guilt returning upon realising his mistake. He should have known better than to disclose the information so soon; he should have waited until they had got back to the palace where the healers could treat the injuries on the pharaoh. With the other Guardians and Shimon present, the pharaoh would not be able to act as rashly as he threaten to do now; at most, Seto would have been able to talk the youth out of leaping into another fight without, first, resting his body. The thought of incurring Seto's wrath again, made Shadi shudder and he looked nervously at Isis's Ka, Spiria, hovering inventively above them. "My Pharaoh, you must return to the palace and rest. You are in no condition to fight!" Shadi's persistence bordered close to hysteria.

"No, I will not allow this opportunity to pass us," the pharaoh insisted stubbornly with a sweep of his arm. "Now that we know where Bakura is, we must take the fight to him...whilst he is unprepared! In the deserted village, the damage sustained will be minimal. The very least, the damn thief will not be able to threaten us with the lives of innocent people during the battle!"

"But…"

"I refuse to be persuaded on this matter, Shadi," Atem announced, his tone firm and commanding. "Let Kul Elna be the stage for the final battle. That is my will and it shall be carried out!"

"Yes, my Lord," the resigned guardian replied, giving a low bow then turning to Isis's Ka. "Isis, the Pharaoh has spoken and we must obey. You heard the conversation so relay the orders to the other Priests and meet us in Kul Elna. We will go on ahead."

Once seated on the horse provided for him, Atem watched Spiria fly away, knowing with a leaden heart that Seto would be most displeased with his decision. He was sure the worried man wanted him to return to the palace and have his wounds tended, and he wanted nothing more than to comply; to seek comfort in those strong arms again. With his near-death experience, it made him miss and appreciate Seto more than he thought possible. What he wouldn't give to be able to lose himself to his passionate lover, to have him make him forget about his responsibilities and duties? However, as pharaoh, he could not afford that luxury, not when countless number of lives depended on him to lead them out of these dark times. He had to guide them even if it were at the expense of his own needs.

A small tanned hand sought out the Millennium Pendant for encouragement. It was a gesture done out of habit in times of difficulty, and it offered him comfort; but the item was no more.

With renewed determination, Atem ordered his men to march on, inwardly suppressing any reservations or objections his lover may have over his decision. He knew if he continued to procrastinate further, his resolve would crumble and he would result in returning to the palace empty-handed and beaten. _No_, he thought, he could not allow that. He was the Pharaoh and it was his duty to protect all, especially those he loved. Seto would understand his choice..._he simply had to_!

O-o-O-o-O

Riding slowly into the uninhabited village, Atem felt he was being watched. The sinister aura, which lingered in the atmosphere made his skin crawl and he shivered unconsciously.

_What is this place_? He thought fearfully.

The air of oppression was so dense it crushed him from inside out, making it hard for him to breathe. He slid a sideway glance at his companion to see Shadi was faring no better. The horses, being more sensitive to the tension than its human masters, whined nervously. The ominous feeling emitted from the deserted and hushed surrounding increased the intruders' anxiety.

"I have sent a few men ahead of us to scout for Bakura's whereabouts," Shadi offered. "And we have found a concealed entrance which leads to an underground room, it might be the place where Bakura was hiding all along."

Atem nodded his head in silence. The underground lair seemed a plausible hiding place for the elusive thief. It would be wise to check it out first. Waiting patiently for the men to return with their reports, terrible screams could be heard from deep beneath the ground.

_Bakura_!

Atem leapt off the horse and ran towards the entrance of the underground hideout, peering into the darkness for signs of his men. Bakura's mocking voice answered his inquisitiveness. "So you've managed to survive, great Pharaoh?" he sneered. "Then come and get your Pendant, if you dare!"

The king knew the challenge was bait to lure him into the trap, but it could not be ignored. The thief tormented his men in front of his eyes to force his compliance. The screams of those tormented grew louder, forcing his body to hurry down the stairs. If he could save his men, it was worth losing his life.

Shadi tried to stop his Pharaoh, claiming that reinforcements were on the way. He knew Atem was helpless without his pendant and he knew the pharaoh was walking into danger; yet he could not stop him. The screams of the captives countered his protests—like a moth to a candle—the other's pain drew the youth towards the source. All Shadi could do, after his words of persuasion fell on deaf ears, was grit his teeth and follow his Lord. He prayed the guardians would make a swift appearance.

Having adjusted to the darkness when they reached below, the two males searched for their target _and_ the victims. The putrid smell, which lingered in the air, was heavy and not easily dismissed.

_The smell of death_, Atem thought with a faint shudder and wrinkled his nose at the stench. The longer he was down there, the more he felt edgy. A slight movement caught the corner of his eye and he steered his gaze towards it.

"Bakura—" Atem began and then he stopped. The thief shifted to the side to reveal what was hidden behind him and he smirked. The former's eyes widened as he stared at the tablet with seven moulds indented in it, each represented the shape of a Millennium Item. Flabbergasted, Atem could only stare in silence at the dreadful sight before him; the menacing ambience it emitted made him break out into a cold sweat. He was sure Bakura could _feel_ his anxiety and _taste_ his fear. He licked his lips nervously and swallowed hard.

"Surprised, Pharaoh?" the tomb raider chuckled. "Surprised that the moulds are in the shape of the Millennium Items? Then let me enlighten you, these are the casts for the items. _They_ were forged out of this tablet."

The youth's eyes widened further with the disclosure and he clenched his clammy hands into a tight ball, his apprehension swelled as he stared at Bakura.

Gone was the laughter, the lilac eyes—full of mirth only moments ago—were replaced with hatred as they stared coldly back at him. "To be able to forge the items and make them effective, shadow magic had to be applied…_along with a sacrifice_."

Atem held his breath, his gaze never leaving the speaker's face. "S-sacrifice?" he stammered.

"Yes, a sacrifice, great Pharaoh," the thief snarled, his face hardening to the information he was about to reveal. "A sacrifice which consisted of the entire village of Kul Elna: _men_, _women_ and _children_! All were slaughtered in cold blood for the sake of theses trinkets!" Bakura's maniacal laughter rang out as he held out the items around his neck. The harsh cackle resounded loudly off the enclosed confinement making Atem and Shadi flinch.

The pharaoh was appalled.

_No_, he thought fervidly, as tried to deny the facts. It could not be true that such evil measures were applied to the pure intentions the Millennium Items were supposed to represent. Yet, the overwhelming feeling of animosity from Bakura and the sensation around him scorned his objections.

"You can't refute that, can you, Pharaoh?" the thief continued, raising his arms. "You can feel the anguish, the hostility, but most of all, the _hatred _surrounding us! The restless spirits that resides in this village, seeks revenge for the wrong done to them. They will not be placated until all who those connected to the Millennium Items are exterminated…you, especially, _Pharaoh_."

Atem cried out in pain, as invisible coils wound itself around his body and began crushing him, the force made him drop onto his knees. Shadi cried out for his Lord, but was meet with the same fate.

Bakura approached Atem leisurely. "Without your pendant, you can't summon the Gods, can you? Yet, I can still crush you without calling forth Diabound!" he declared as he stopped in front of the stooped monarch. Leaning close to the kneeling figure, he murmured gleefully close to an adorned ear. "Feel the wrath of the spirits of Kul Elna, as their rage surrounds and squeezes the life force out of you, _Atem_."

Atem watched in horror as the other straightens up and retreated a few steps back to admire the suffering. His own cries of pain mingled with that of the other's insane laughter; it sounded deafening to his ears. Try as he might to fight it, he felt the grip on his body intensify; his qualms and his disgust with the how the Millennium Items were made, caused his will to falter as he was consumed with loathing and doubts. The crimes his father committed, he thought repeatedly. How could such atrocity be permitted? How could such cruel actions be justified even if it promised peace?

_Father_, Atem asked through his pain-filled haze. _Tell me, is he telling the truth_? _Could you have knowingly committed such terrible crimes_? _No, surely you didn't_…

Unable to withstand the mental and physical abuse any longer, Atem doubles over; he was fast losing his consciousness.

A flash of light appears and illuminates the dark room, temporarily blinding them. Atem spontaneously shut his eyes tightly and the weight around his body is lifted. A snarl was heard from the thief and it compelled him to crack open an eye in a curious yet cautious manner. The sight that met him caused him to gasp aloud because there before him, dressed in a sorcerer's attire, was the imposing figure of the spell-caster.

_Mahado_!

The young sovereign stared in disbelief at the person he thought he would never see again. Without the Millennium Pendant in his possession, it was impossible to summon the Magician…yet he was standing in front of him.

"Mahado!" Atem cried out with joy, sadness marred a little of his elation.

_ _Atem_, _the spell-caster said with a small smile; his eyes betraying the loyalty, the longing and love he felt for the petit youth. His death had not changed his feelings one bit, and Atem sensed it.

"Mahado?" Atem looked enquiringly at the sorcerer. "That voice...in my heart…is that _you_?"

Mahado's smile widened and he dipped his head slightly.

"How did I summon you without the use of the Millennium Pendant?" The astonished monarch asked incredulously. "I never thought—"

"So you chose to serve _him_ in death and not the Items, Sorcerer?" Bakura spat venomously.

Crimson orbs swerved to the speaker and then back to Mahado. _Is that right_? Atem asked silently. _Just as Diabound serves Bakura without summons or mediums, you are connected to me in the same way_?

Again, Mahado nods. _My Pharaoh, my soul is your eternal servant. It will serve you for an eternity and I will be by your side to protect you forever…just as I have promised. By your will, I have appeared; without your faith and strength, I will disappear. My subservience has nothing to do with the Millennium Items._

"_Mahado_..." Atem whispered softly. The spell-caster had not only gave up his life and love for him, he had also relinquished it so he could protect him. It was then Atem understood the desire behind Mahado's sacrifice and the extent of his devotion. Great as the price was, Mahado had willingly done it for him. Crimson gems softened with the revelation, accompanied with a remorseful smile. Atem knew he was truly loved.

_Your father_, Mahado began, as he watched Atem frown and turn shamefacedly away. _He didn't know the history behind the creation of the Millennium Items…until I told him_.

The tri-colour head shot up at the admission, his silent gaze prompting the confessor to continue.

_Since inheriting the Millennium Ring, I have long sensed the evil contained within the item; but it wasn't until after I discovered the truth about them, did I confronted your father with my findings. Amidst my anger and misgivings, I accused him of allowing the items' creation despite knowing what it entailed. The reaction I got from your father, Atem, is still deeply imprinted in my memory. _

Mahado looked away as he spoke. _Your father Pharaoh was shocked and appalled. He didn't know about the ritual, he didn't know about the massacre, and he didn't know about the price that was paid for the items…he never would have agreed to it had he known. His love for his people and their welfare was precedent above all he desired. The pain, I inadvertently gave him, caused his decline in health and his subsequent death_.

_Mahado_... Atem whispered mournfully in his heart.

_You have inherited the same desire, so do not let such doubts cloud your heart and make you lose faith. Stand up straight and fight, my Pharaoh. As always, I am yours to command._

"Sorry to cut short this loving reunion, but I believe I was in the middle of killing the Pharaoh before I was rudely interrupted," the thief stated caustically. "Not that I am complaining! If you manage to survive the spirits' attacks, I will summon my beast for you. With this unexpected pleasure, I am sure Diabound will be delighted to have a worthy opponent to toy with."

As he spoke, the restless spirits rose up and resumed their offensive only to be dispelled with a single blow from the spell-caster.

Getting off his knees, Atem looked at Mahado with his head held high. _Thank you, my dear friend. Let us rid this evil together_.

"Diabound," Bakura ordered gruffly. "Come forth!"

Once again, master and servant stood side-by-side with one another as they took on the mutated Diabound. The beast, despite, having copied Mahado's previous attacks, was no match for the sorcerer who had adapted the use of Dark Magic from the after world. Atem could feel Mahado's strength flow through him and it gave him solace. Together they outwitted Bakura and rendered Diabound temporarily immobile—it was the break that the Pharaoh and ex-guardian was waiting for—until the thief used the stolen Millennium Pendant to summon another Ka!

Shadi contributed his Ka into the fight and once again, they were able to maintain an advantage. Atem could not help but be amazed at Mahado's power and his uncanny ability to recognise what needed to be done without being instructed, it made the young pharaoh appreciate being one with him on a spiritual level. It was gratifying that he needed no words to communicate; the thoughts in his heart was enough and it allowed the two to create a flawless battle strategy. For once, they were beating Bakura! However, victory for them was so near, yet so far.

Bakura having consumed the spirits of Ku Elna, replenished some of his depleted Ba and made a direct hit on Mahado. As pain enveloped Atem's body from the strike his soul-spirit received, his concern focused on the latter.

_Mahado_! He cried out, watching helplessly as Diabound advanced towards its incapacitated victim, readying a Thunder Blast to greet him with. _No_, Atem thought fearfully. Mahado could not sustain another hit, it would mean...

"Mahado," he yelled, trying hard to compel the other to get up and defend himself. He would not allow Mahado to disappear from his life again, not when they had reunited! The ache, burning in his being, matched that of his desperation as he frantically tried to reach his Ka.

Shadi, sensing his Pharaoh's anxiety, tried to call another beast to protect his comrade. Unfortunately, he was shot down by the enemy's second Ka. As Atem held the wounded his guardian, his focus was wholly on Mahado, his eyes widening and his heart beating wildly as Bakura gave the final command to Diabound to kill the sorcerer.

"_MAHADO_!"

But the cry of the name was lost in the sound of the blast and Bakura's insane laughter. It tore through Atem's heart.

As the dust settled and visibility was restored, Mahado's body was nowhere to be seen.

Two pairs of eyes looked anxiously at the place where the sorcerer was last seen though their concern where for different reasons. When they saw that he was there no more, they scanned the surrounding area and above them. It was then they were met with a sight that caused jubilant in one person, and increased revulsion in the other.

Suspended in the air, with the help of what appeared to be a female spell-type Ka, was Mahado. Looking up, Atem could see Mana, focusing her attention on supporting her Ka, her unwavering concentration made Atem proud and he broke into a wide grin. Casting a quick glance at Mahado, the reaction exhibited on the latter's face indicated he had felt the same his master.

Sadly, Atem's happiness was short-lived; the presence of Mana meant the presence of the other four Guardians.

Looking towards the entrance, his assumption was proved correct. Standing dutifully before him was his faithful servants: Shimon, Kalim, Isis and Seto. Fiery orbs strayed to the tall striking figure of the youngest priest, but the cerulean orbs were not looking at him, instead they were fixed coldly on the figure in the air.

Atem looked on, his eyes hungrily drank in the sight of his unhappy lover. After some time, Seto could feel the heated gaze on him as his eyes sought out his pharaoh.

Finally, as blue met red and Atem inwardly shivered at the displeasure displayed in them.

His relief, upon seeing his priests, had made the former forget he had recklessly pursued Bakura _twice_ without consulting his trusted guardians or heed his own welfare. He knew he had incurred Seto's anger with his impulsiveness—that was to be expected—but the hatred that was directed at his Ka startled him.

_Shit_, Atem thought with dread. _Seto's furious_!

With those words, brown eyes looked on in consternation at his apprehensive lord, before drifting to the man in blue. Looking at the irritated priest, Mahado's lips set in a grimace, his unspoken observations, unlike his careless master's, were carefully concealed from his spirit wielder.

_Some things... _he thought with a sad shake of his head. _Never changes_.

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**__: I was hoping I could finish this fic in two chapters, that this chapter and the next, would be it. Unfortunately, the more I wrote, the more things progressed and warped way out of hand. Even after promising myself not to allow Mahado to hijack the chapter, I've managed to fail epically. Ah~! Damn my compulsive verbosity, it has made my life a lot harder despite I desperately tried to put a cap on my long-windedness. At three chapters' worth of words, I think I have outdone myself again. _

_**Question**: How many are interested in a full-on Scandal lemon in the next chapter? The reason why I am asking is, if none are fussed then I can skip it and focus on the final chapter instead. Because I did a Seal lemon, I thought I owed one to Scandal-shippers, if any are interested. Let me know before Wednesday if it is a "Yay". Otherwise, I will proceed with focusing on the final chapter._

_As always, your thoughts on this chapter would be nice._


	22. Betrayal

_**Warning**__: Erm... NO smut... yet~! I am so sorry—I promise the next chapter will be the eagerly anticipated lemon. _

_For Icestar-0: I thought it would be easier for you to read if I separate this chapter from the Scandal lemon, which you were not keen on~. _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Seto glared at Mahado, to say the cursed man was the straw that broke the camel's back was an understatement, and his frayed patience finally snapped.

The day had been filled with trials upon trials to his patience. The fact that Atem had wilfully gone to Kul Elna without, first, tending his wounds and consulting others was a bad start to his day. The jubilation he felt when he was told the pharaoh had been found safe and sound was quickly countered when the stubborn youth said he was going after Bakura. To make matters worse, when the rescue party had been assembled and was about to depart, Mana requested to join them. Words of scorn were ready to spill from his lips, but were halted by Isis indulging the runt and permitting her to participate. The foolish decision had put him in the foulest of moods throughout the journey. Had his thoughts not been filled with Atem for most part, he would have been insufferable to his travelling companions.

They sped swiftly to Kul Elna; his need to be reunited with Atem heightened his urgency. However, the much-awaited reunion never came—the sight of his nemesis protectively by Atem's side infuriated him. The way they stared wordlessly at each other seemed intimate, and he became suspicious and jealous. _An enhanced connection had been established between the two, perhaps_? Witnessing the pair, his thoughts strayed briefly to the White Dragon. His desire to acquire it increased. He longed to have _that_ level of connection with his Ka too.

Angry and needing to vent some of his frustration, they began battling with Bakura. It was a gruelling challenge as the thief had a field advantage other them. Set in Kul Elna, the restless spirits were manipulated to either shield him or used to feed his beasts and increase their power. Kalim and Shadi endured heavy injuries from over-exerting their Ba, but it was worth it as they were so near to defeating Bakura.

The thief on the last of his strength tried to activate the tablet with the Millennium Items in his possession. His incoherent mumbling about how the tablet was _also_ a threshold between this world and the next, gave the impression he was going insane. The absence of two items: the Millennium Rod and Lord Akhenaden's Millennium Eye thwarted his efforts.

Gripping his Millennium Rod tightly, Seto smirked at the advantage they had over the thief...

And then everything blacked out.

When he regained consciousness, he was without his Millennium Rod and an evil presence stood before them. _It _called itself, Zorc. Distracted by the great fiend, he did not notice the lesser one until he spoke. Blue eyes diverted to the familiar voice in the unfamiliar attire. Freed from his priest garb, was the man Seto had looked up to since his initiation into the Priesthood, the one who had always shown him benevolence and kindness. It was Lord Akhenaden.

Gone was the man he had admired and in his place was a cold stranger, _a traitor_. Lord Akhenaden, he had sold his soul to the Darkness and he stole the remaining Millennium Items to resurrect Zorc, his new master. Seto's disappointment was crushing, the hurt immense. But the feeling was soon forgotten when he realised how the betrayal effected the outcome the battle. Despite being outnumbered, the master and servant of Darkness easily overwhelmed the pharaoh and his priests. Had it not been the appearance of the strange man in the golden mask, they would have been beaten soundly.

Managing to escape with their Millennium Items, they retreated with their wounded back to the Palace. The return journey was a quiet, sombre affair, all were painfully aware of the absence of a certain high priest. Seto swore he was going to punish the traitor for the treachery, the urgent need to extract the White Dragon from its host increased; he could not afford to delay any longer. It would be most fitting to defeat Akhenaden with his beautiful beast of Light.

O-o-O-o-O

It was dusk by the time the exhausted assembly arrived at the palace. With orders for the wounded to be seen to and instructions for food and drink to be given to the exhausted, Atem made his way to his room. Seto had demanded for healers to be brought to the pharaoh's quarters, forcing the regal youth to grudgingly retire. Reluctant as he was to rest, when he had rather be discussing and forming strategies with his subjects, Atem soon discovered his weary body was not accommodating. With his adrenalin gone, the strain on his battered body had finally caught up with his senses and it protested every move he made. It forced him to stop. Leaning heavily against a stone pillar, the monarch closed his eyes and waited for the pain to ease, his shallow panting masking the sound of nearing footsteps.

"Atem?" a concerned voice asked.

Shuttered eyes flew open to the sound as it sought out the owner.

"Seto, I—" he had managed to say before he was swept off his feet and carried briskly, with his body across Seto's arms, to his room. No words were spoken on the way; the silence was amiably comfortable in spite of the anger displayed by the bearer earlier on.

The healers were waiting dutifully for their pharaoh when they arrived and Seto gently set the youth down on the bed, and retreated onto the balcony with his thoughts. Atem watched the stoic figure as his wounds were being tended. Observing the figure in blue, Atem could see the tension coursing in that rigid, still body. The straight back, the arms folded across the chest and the balled fist, which held the Rod, spoke as much. Even from a distance, he could feel the other's inner turmoil. Lord Akhenaden's deception was a big blow for Seto and no words of consolation would make the pain lessen.

_Seto_... he thought sorrowfully.

Gradually, the arms relaxed and dropped to his side. Turning slowly, the priest looked at his king with a questioning gaze—as if he heard his name being called out and was responding to it. Atem offered an outstretched hand to his lover and watched as he walked towards him, happy his request was being heeded. On reaching the bed, Seto gently sat down on the edge, took the proffered hand and pressed light kisses on the fingertips. Like that they remained until the healers, their ministrations completed, bowed and left.

Expecting the scolding for his recklessness, Atem kept silent, his eyes downcast; but the reproach never came. Chancing a peek at his lover, Atem saw his companion was distracted—his mind elsewhere.

"Seto?" he asked. It was Atem's turn to be concerned.

Seto's gaze refocused on Atem and he smiled. As if to cover his embarrassment, he bend down and placed a light kiss on Atem's temple. "I have some matters to attend to," he murmured as he placed the smaller hand atop of the bed linen and got up. "Get some sleep, Atem and we will talk when you are fully rested."

Atem chewed his lower lip and said nothing. As much as he wanted his lover to stay by his side, he knew the other was not willing. Had it been before, Seto would never have left him unattended in his time of need. Pitiful as it may seem, he needed Seto's warmth, his reassurance and his _love_. As he grasped his Pendant, Atem felt another loss—a loss far more severe—far greater in value to him than his Millennium Item.

Without further hesitation, Atem got up and hurriedly pursued Seto.

O-o-O-o-O

Unbeknownst to the preoccupied Seto, Atem had followed him to an unfamiliar part of the palace; and it was there the latter saw _her_. A beautiful woman, pale as the moon with her long white hair and milky skin, had lain sleeping. Mesmerised, he was barely able to tear his gaze away from the sleeping form and focus on the still figure of his priest.

Seto's reaction astounded him... _His attention was engrossed on the woman_.

Pain coursed through the spying male. What he, Atem, had failed to achieve only moments ago, this woman had succeeded. _Seto was looking and thinking of her_. Stunned, the young pharaoh could only watch in dismay as the other looked on at the sleeping face. It pained him to watch his lover observe another so attentively. He scarcely managed to stifle a cry when Seto reached out and gently brushed a tendril of hair away from the fair face.

Atem's hands clenched into tight fists, his body shook from the distress that raged through his body, but that wasn't the worse—no, the worse was when he spoke:

"How long do I have to wait before I can possess you?" Seto asked the unconscious woman.

Atem abruptly shoved a small fist into his mouth to prevent the strangled cry from spilling out of his mouth. Silently backing away from the scene, the pharaoh turned and fled.

O-o-O-o-O

The sound of dragging feet reverberated around the deserted Shrine of the Wedju. Since its keeper, Lord Akhenaden, was no longer there, the lonely figure sought refuge in the empty silence. He did not wish to return to his room. Leaning his back against the tablet of his most trusted subject, Atem slid slowly down on to the floor; his body slumped and his legs sprawled out before him. Pushing his head onto the stone slab, Atem closed his eyes and tried to soothe the turbulence inside him.

_What in Ra's name was _that, he thought wretchedly? _Who was that woman_?

What he witnessed between _him_ and _that_ _woman_ made his blood run cold, and his heart stop. _Did Seto no longer care for him_, he wondered? _Is that why he did not reproach him for his recklessness_? Questions hounded him mercilessly, adding anguish to his fearful and over-wrought mind. Hot tears threatened to spill from behind closed lids but he held them in check; he wasn't going to cry, he promised himself.

_Atem_? A gentle voice called out to him.

On hearing the voice, Atem turned his face away and rubbed the ball of his hand into his eyes to rid of the traces of his grief; he didn't want Mahado to ask the reason of his tears.

_I am a little tired_, the youth replied, trying to induce a little cheerfulness into his thoughts to conceal the sorrow.

Mahado was not easily deceived_. Atem, I know you too well for you to be able to trick me with such poor excuses. I had no trouble reading them when I was alive; I certainly have no trouble _now _since they are exposed through our connection._

The pharaoh gave a crooked smile to his friend's retort. _Yes, there is no hiding anything from you now, is there Mahado_? He replied. _Nevertheless, I do not wish to discuss it—it is the least of my worries at present_.

It was another excuse to evade the matter, but the spell-caster let the matter drop. He knew better than to force Atem to share something he didn't wish to, so he turned his observations to the resurrected monster.

_Yes, Zorc is a formidable opponent_, Mahado admitted ruefully, recalling how much power his attack had.

_Do you think the three Gods, you, and the Guardians are enough to defeat that beast, Mahado_? The pensive youth asked.

_I don't know, Atem_, Mahado replied truthfully. _With the power of the Gods, we may prevail, but otherwise the imbalance is too obvious_._ If that masked spirit hadn't appeared, I believe we would have been dead_—_that much is for sure_.

Atem thought back to his saviour, the masked man who saved him when Bakura forced him off the precipice. He was a mystery until he revealed he was the spirit of the tablet and a servant of the former pharaoh.

"Father..." Atem murmured affectionately.

The call alerted the spell-caster and he looked anxiously at his master.

_Atem_?

Atem looked at Mahado and then he sighed. _I am fine, my friend_, he said. _Hasan was a spirit my father sacrificed his soul to seal in that Millennium Tablet. After his discovery of the truth behind the Items, father suspected great evil would derive from them. So, on his deathbed, he gave up his soul to create this light to shine on the darkness; but even he was no match for the Evil One and his minion_.

Small hands covered the petit face in shame, the tricolour head bent in defeat and resignation. _I am afraid_, _Mahado_. _Afraid, that I cannot overcome this evil and that my father's sacrifice would be for naught! It would be unbearable if I fail to live up to his expectations._

Mahado wanted nothing more than to gather that over-burdened, fretful youth into his arms... only he couldn't. He feared if he touched Atem, it would make him want to be alive again. He could not afford to regret the decision to sacrifice himself.

_You cannot and will not fail, my Pharaoh_, Mahado answered softly; his gentle words caressed the doubtful mind and soothed the tortured heart. _Your love for your people and the kingdom would prevail over evil. We will give you strength to continue, know that you are not alone, Atem. You are never alone_.

Slowly, the hands came away from the face and crimson orbs peered guiltily at his Ka. Mahado smiled encouragingly at him and the monarch flushed slightly. _You are right, Mahado! Now is not the time to doubt oneself! I must remain strong for my people and for Egypt. How can I be irresolute when my father conceded his soul to leave me this precious gift? I will return his favour even if it were at the expense of my life and my soul!_

Mahado started at the declaration, he could see where Atem's train of thought was heading even before he silently voiced them.

_I would like to know more of the sealing spell and the ritual it entail, Mahado. Please tell me_.

Mahado stubbornly remained quiet. It irked the enquirer.

"I demand you tell me, Mahado! You cannot defy a direct order," Atem yelled, glaring heatedly at his soul-spirit.

_It is not something you need to know, my Pharaoh, _the sorcerer replied tersely_. I am sure there will be another way to defeat the Evil One if we put our strength and hearts together. As one, we will be strong and mighty! You needn't resort to such extreme measures_!

Atem shook his head vigorously. _ And what if it isn't enough? _He asked in return_. I am responsible for countless lives; I have to protect them at all cost. I am willing to lose my life, my soul for these people—just as _you_ was willing to lose your life and soul for me_! _You, of all people, should understand my predicament, Mahado. Do not lecture me about recklessness. Did I not forgive you for disobeying my order to return to me safely!_

It was Mahado's turn to shake his head. How could he win against the youth, he wondered. Atem certainly had an effective way of _persuading_ others to see things his way. He would have chuckled had the discussion not been so grave.

_There is such a sealing spell, one that is designed for the Millennium Pendant's possessor_. Mahado offered reluctantly. _To contain Zorc, one must possess a pure heart and intentions to subdue the evil it opposes—it would not work with someone with lesser resolve and strength._

"Would I do?" Atem asked softly.

_Yes, my Pharaoh, you would be the perfect. Your determination and your love for your people, with your willingness to concede your life for the good of others, make you the perfect candidate_. _However, I will not divulge you with the details as you have shown such rashness of the late. I fear you will act hastily if you had knowledge of it_.

Atem scowled at the last part of his friend's remark, even Seto hadn't told him off for his foolhardiness... yet. It bought his troubled mind back to Seto and that woman. "Shit," he cursed brusquely, causing Mahado to look at him with a raised brow. Atem dropped his eyes and looked away, afraid Mahado could read his mind through the windows of his soul. He tried to hush troubling thoughts in his mind.

_Atem_? An arm clad in purple reached out to lift the downcast head, but the sudden appearance of another interrupted them.

"Atem!"

Both heads turn to the intruder at the entrance watching silently as Seto storms the shrine—his heavy strides spoke of his anger—his fierce glower never leaving the face of his rival who was leaning towards his lover.

"_Mahado_!" the taller male growled with hostility, it drenched the name he spoke.

The spell-caster stared back at him with dispassion. Freed from the restraints of priesthood, of flesh and body, the sorcerer feared nothing.

"Seto?" Atem's voice broke through his subject's hostile stares.

Seto's attention immediately focused on his pharaoh. "My Pharaoh," he gritted. "You were told get plenty of rest. So why are you wasting your time here and not in your quarters resting?"

A pout tugged at Atem lips as he suppressed the urge to complain about being left alone, the grievance seemed irrelevant now he knew the reason for Seto's aloofness. "I was restless," he answered sulkily.

Blue eyes shifted from wielder to Ka, and to wielder again. The curt reply he got was unsatisfactory and the subsequent silence annoyed him. He sensed they were hiding something from him.

"My Pharaoh, I strongly advise you return to your quarters," Seto suggested in a tight voice. "I am sure _he_—" the priest jerked his chin in the direction of the spell-caster. "Needs his rest too."

Atem remained where he was, unmoving on the cold floor, his bare arms hugging his drawn legs. "I do not wish to return," he replied peevishly, a small whine traceable in his voice made the defiance, almost childish.

"My Lord, now is not the time to be wilful, your health is of utmost importance to us hence you should do as you are told! I am warning you, I will do whatever is necessary to ensure you comply with the healers' request!"

"Are you threatening me, Priest?" the pharaoh shot back angrily.

"If that is the only way to make you do as you are told then: Yes!" the equally irate priest returned.

"Go fuck yourself!"

Blue and brown eyes widened at the crassness of the response, the crude words spilling from the cultured youth, stunned them speechless. Seto's lip curled in disdain to vulgarity directed at him, his eyes deepened to a darker shade. Thus without ceremony, he grabbed a slender arm and roughly pulled the smaller male to his feet. The action caused the unsuspecting youth to stagger and lose his balance.

"What do think you're doing, Priest?" The shrill protest ricocheted around the shrine. "I order you to unhand me NOW!" The fingers on his wrist were vicelike and he tried desperately to pry them off. "Let me go...Mahado, help me!"

The plea from his lover to his rival was more than Seto could bear. His grip tightened around the limb and he began to drag the protesting monarch, amidst his screaming, out of the shrine.

"Mahado!" the youth wailed. "Stop him!"

Seto stopped and turned to glare at the sorcerer. "Stay out of this, Mahado," he growled. "I cannot allow this stubborn folly to continue."

Mahado did not reply; his unresponsiveness seemed to approve of Seto's actions, albeit it was a little aggressive, but this might be the only way to ensure Atem got his much needed rest. Seto's intrusion was welcomed in more ways than one. Atem's interest in the sealing spell was too intense for comfort. Mahado, for once, was thankful the haughty priest gave his pharaoh something else to worry about.

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N**: Again, my humble apologies for those who were expecting Seto x Atem smut—I am working on it now. The reasons why I didn't add the lemon, aside from the fact that I am still writing it, are:

Long chapters are a bitch to proof! With my attention span limited to 5000 words max, it would take forever for me to beta, especially when it is 2AM. This chapter is nearly 3500 words, if the lemon is included, well, I fear it won't only be me falling asleep reading it~!

Also, there are certain points in this chapter, which I do not wish to be ignored. If there is too much goings-on, I worry the finer details will be overlooked. It is easy to be distracted with hot smut—I know I do—so I implore you to be patient with me and enjoy the story a little longer.

And finally, Atem and Seto are too occupied annoying the hell out of each other instead smexing each other silly! Yes, they really are not being very co-operative at the moment. **Flails**

Anyho, as soon as the next chapter is done, it will be posted, I promise. If I don't manage to post before the 25th, I would like to wish all my "_Drabbles"_ readers a "Very Merry Christmas~!"

Love, Jolly x...


	23. Reconciliation

_**Warning**__: LEMON! YAOI! Do not read if you are uncomfortable with MxM sex, you have been forewarned! Otherwise, please enjoy ~._

_Dedicated to those Scandalshippers who requested this. I hope it was worth the wait..._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Refusing to walk, Atem dug his heels in the ground and pulled in the opposing direction. It got him nowhere. Seto being the heavier and the taller of the two was able to stand his ground and watch, with perverse amusement, his pharaoh's juvenile attempts to escape. However, upon seeing the other's mulish persistence, the novelty began to wear thin.

"Show some dignity that befits your status, Pharaoh!" he snapped, as he towed Atem. The uncooperative youth was a comical sight as he slid behind his priest.

"Then why don't _you_ show some respect that befits _your_ status, _Priest_?" Atem snarled back. From behind he could see Seto's jaw tighten from the retort and he tingled with triumph. He hoped it would compel Seto to release him, but the latter was not so obliging.

Seto stopped. Raising his arm, he tugged the resisting male upwards, forcing him to stand on his toes before marching off again. His captive, after losing his stance, had no choice but to follow. Indignant that his protests were ignored, he tried twisting his arm away, but the action burned his skin. He bit back the cry of pain.

Atem could not keep up with Seto's fast pace—the latter had deliberately widened his strides so he could not counter it. Running behind Seto in uneven steps, his legs suddenly gave way. He stumbled and fell. It took a moment for Seto to realise what happened and by then Atem was trailing on his knees. He stopped and released the captured limb.

Atem sat very still. With his head down, he made no attempt to nurse his scrapped knees nor did he rub the reddened wrist. Only his breathlessness indicated movement, his laboured breathing and heaving chest marred the, otherwise, motionless pose.

Watching closely, Seto noticed the angry outline of his fingers imprinted on the wrist—it showed clearly on the tanned skin. The feeling of guilt overcame his anger.

"My Pharaoh, I—" Seto began, but the sound of Atem's breathing stopped him. The laboured gulps suddenly changed to long shuddering gasps. "Atem?" he asked anxiously, his tall frame crouching low to observe the youth.

Atem did not answer.

Extending his hand to the downcast face, Seto placed a finger under Atem's chin...

"_Don't touch me_!" Atem yelled as he slapped the other's hand away. "Just leave me alone!"

The offending hand withdrew immediately, its owner too shock to utter a word or stop his companion from getting up and fleeing. It wasn't until the sound of the other's footfalls ceased did Seto rouse from his astonishment.

Immediately he rose and gave chase after his pharaoh.

O-o-O-o-O

The soft illumination of the lit candles greeted Atem when he entered the room and the faint familiar smell of fragrant oil comforted him. Removing his pendant, Atem climbed onto his bed and curled himself up on his side. His anger had subsided as fast as it appeared; all that was left was dejection. He was upset with himself more than anything. It was foolish to get upset over things, which may not make a difference to him in the future—_if he had a future_. With the ominous presence of Zorc, no one's future was safe, so why waste precious time quarrelling? He could never reveal the true reason for his agitation, just as he could never admit to Seto he had been following him, so what was the point getting aggravated?

Tears of vexation welled up in the large eyes, distorting his vision with watery images before slipping down the ashen face. He did not wipe them away, nor did he prevent them. It fell onto the linen sheet, each drop spreading out like blooming flowers.

"_Atem_?" The voice held a slight breathlessness to it.

The aforementioned male quickly buried his face into the bed to hide his grief. "Go away," he cried, the words muffled by the layer of cloth and soft padding beneath his face. However, the sudden dip of the bed indicated his order was ignored; the infuriating man had sat himself down next to him. "_Go_ _away_!" he repeated more firmly.

A large hand gently picked up his sore wrist and began planting light feathery kisses on the reddened skin. Atem bristled with annoyance. How dare the priest disregard his order and do as he pleased! "I said: 'Go a—'"

A warm tongue licked the length from the wrist to the elbow and then kissed the toned upper-arm repeatedly. Atem gasped aloud at the sensation, a slight quiver detectable in the response. Seto smiled. He knew all of Atem's erogenous and sensitive areas, he could tease him until his anger subsided.

"I said: '_GO AWAY_!'" Atem bellowed, as he turned his face to confront him, it was flushed from frustration, anger... and _desire_? "Didn't you say I needed rest? Go and find yourself another amusement!" The bitter reprove was as close as he dared to voice what he witnessed.

Seto stopped, taken aback by the fierce outburst; he stared at the fuming male. The "_Go and find yourself another amusement_" comment did not go unnoticed. "What do you mean by '_another amusemen_t,' Pharaoh?" His voice was low—dangerously low.

Atem's face reddened, he realised what he said was not the best way of ridding the taller man. Regretting the words, he bit down on the inside of his mouth and looked away. _Perhaps, it is better to not speak_, he thought.

But Seto was not so willing to let the matter drop. His grip still on the monarch's arm, he jerked the small male towards him until their faces were almost touching. Seto could feel the warm puffs of air on his skin with each exhale from the youth. "Answer me, Atem!" he demanded, his free hand holding Atem's jaw to prevent him from turning away. Glaring intently into his lover's face, he noticed Atem trying to hide the pain—pain from the abused wrist, which was unconsciously gripped again. Seto slackened his hold.

When the other did not reply, Seto tried another approach. "Why so cold now, Pharaoh? Weren't you willingly to have me embrace you earlier? So why the change..." An infuriating thought stopped Seto mid-sentence. "Is it because of Mahado? You became distant after you saw him!"

On hearing the reproach, Atem leapt to his friend's defence. "It has nothing to do with Mahado so leave him out of this!" Atem demanded.

Seto snorted. "If this has nothing to do with him, then what happened in between my departing here and fetching you from the shrine..."

The unfinished sentence trailed into silence and Atem gulped.

Angry eyes thinned menacingly. "You saw, didn't you?" Seto accused. "You secretly tailed me and saw _her_, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Atem replied nervously, trying to ignore the withering look Seto sent him. "Who's _her_?"

The hand on Atem's jaw tightened and the latter winced visibly. "Lying doesn't become you, Atem," he snarled, "and neither does spying! Are you angry because you thought I had another woman? Are you jealous because you thought I had chosen someone above you?"

"Deny all you want, I know what I _saw_, I know what I _heard_!" Atem countered, tact had fled him and resentment replaced his anxiety.

Seto ground his jaw together so tight that Atem could see the muscles flex. He became apprehensive. The current fury he was exposed to eclipse the rage he had anticipated for his reckless behaviour with Bakura. If he was wary of Seto's anger before, he was becoming very fearful of it now.

"Don't fucking mock me with shit you don't understand, Atem!" Steely eyes regarded coldly at him. "It's rich coming from a person who was fucking his Captain of the Royal Tomb Guards behind another's back!"

All colour drained from Atem's face as he stared in horror at the speaker, his pallor was deathly pale beneath the sun-kissed hue. "D-don't tell me—" he stuttered. "Y-you didn't..." His tongue felt too large for his mouth, he couldn't swallow nor was he able to get the words out properly.

Leaning towards an ear, Seto murmured icily, "Did you think I didn't know... That I wouldn't find out, _my Pharaoh_?"

"_NO_!" Atem sobbed, his voice thick with denial. Shame coloured the face, which was ashen only moments ago. The taste of betrayal was bitter; to be the one receiving _and_ giving, doubled his pain and his humiliation. He tried to pull away, but the more he struggled, the more the grip tightened. His need to escape that accusing gaze made him frantic and it gave him strength. Finally breaking away, Atem scrambled off the bed and ran for the exit; his pendant lay discarded and forgotten.

He didn't get far...

Strong, lean arms wrapped around his chest, enveloping him in a fierce hug. Atem felt Seto's cool cheek against his own heated ones.

"_Don't_! Don't run away again!" Seto implored. "Stay. Stay by my side... _Always_."

The plea stilled Atem's struggle. "But, I—" he protested. "It was unforgivable—"

"I forgave you the moment I thought I'd lost you. The pain your disappearance caused was hundred—no, a thousand-fold more agonising than finding you in the arms of another man," he uttered, the pain clearly audible in his admission. "However, that does not allow you do repeat the same mistakes again. I shall not be so forgiving if you sleep with another or vanish from my side again. Do I make myself clear?"

"_Seto_," Atem breathed the name tenderly. With the words of absolution, all tension melted from him. It soothed his agitation and he relaxed within the encompassing arms.

Seto intensified the hug, his face buried in the neck of his beloved. "Promise you won't disappear to somewhere I can't follow," he pressed. "Promise, you will never leave me behind."

Atem sighed and placed a trembling hand on the arm encircling him. This arrogant man loved him and he, in return, loved him back. Tilting his head back, he leaned in for a kiss—a long, tender kiss. When their lips finally parted, Seto released his lover and slowly turned him around.

Watching Seto timidly, Atem stood on tiptoes, his fingers straying to the brunet's head and removing the cumbersome headdress. After dropping it on the ground beside him, his slender digits wandered back to the head and threaded themselves in the rich, luscious locks, gently tousling the flattened hair.

The loving action stirred something inside of Seto and he crushed his mouth onto Atem's. The surprised male parted his lips to gasp aloud and Seto exploited the opportunity to insert his tongue in the warm, moist cavity.

Crimson eyes slowly closed, savouring the kiss as tanned hands sought to caress the smooth face.

"_Seto_..." Atem drew out breathily before his lips were captured again. His fingers weaved through the Seto's locks, tugging lightly as his fervour increased. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he deepened the kiss; his tongue swirled greedily against his lover's. He felt Seto smirk in response.

Pulling away for air, Atem steered Seto's head towards his neck. The priest understood the intent and started to kiss the area behind the ear. Atem gasped and shivered with pleasure. Satisfied with the response, Seto ventured further down, his hot kisses punctuated with sharp random nips of the teeth on the velvety skin. As the grip on the head tightened, Seto responded by sinking his teeth deeper in the tender flesh. Atem cried out and ground his hips onto the lean body, but his plea was ignored. His tormentor continued to lavish his attention on the neck, licking slender throat from the base of his neck to the end of his chin. The flustered pharaoh was about to remonstrate when he felt large hands discard his clothing: the cloak, the tunic, the skirt and finally his undergarment all removed with enthusiasm and swiftness. Atem eagerly returned the favour to his lover, pausing only to admire the other's nakedness. Small hands followed the contours of Seto's body, his palm gliding effortlessly along the smooth planes of the warm flesh, hardened by exercise and caressed by Ra.

Seto moaned softly, his cock stiff from the pleasure it provoked. Picking up the small body, Seto headed for the bed.

Atem entwined his legs around the priest's midriff and his arms around the neck; a smile of contentment graced his face. Even as he was gently set down he refused to release his hold on his lover, instead he stubbornly nudged Seto towards himself with the heel of his foot and made a needy sound.

Seto tried to pacify his impatient pharaoh. "Hush, Atem," he soothed. "Let us take our time, I wish to inspect every part of your body first."

Unfortunately, the pharaoh had other plans. "No!" he objected through a pout, raising his hips and grinding it into Seto's. The latter responded to the challenge by also rubbing his body against the one beneath him, it evoked a loud moan from the peeved male. "No, can't wait... Seto..." Atem's voice strained from the teasing as his cock strained from the rubbing of flesh on flesh. To seek relief, his hand travelled to his arousal—only for it to be batted away by Seto.

"Seto," he begged, "_please."_ His rejected hand clawed the bare back as he curved upwards, making his desires known.

Seto was not oblivious to the desperate need of his lover nor was he deaf to the urgent pleas. Pulling the petit body to the edge of the bed, the priest knelt down in front of it. A pink tongue circled around the puckered entrance and probed gently as it licked generously around it. Atem arched his back and gasped, his fingers caressing the head buried in his ass. Such wanton display prompted Seto to run his tongue from the anus to the base of the cock; with each lick, it extended further until he was lapping the full length of Atem's erection.

The more the pharaoh was tortured, the more his cock wept. Precum pooled on the tip and trickled down the hard length. Yet, the priest was merciless—as if to punish his lover for his offences—he continued to torture him. Long fingers that held the parted legs, kneaded the soft flesh, which trembled from want. Soon reddened lips accompanied it, kissing and sucking the inner thighs. It was one of Atem's most sensitive areas and it made Seto smile to see the tortured youth blissfully lose control. Atem was so aroused, and so was he. He wanted nothing more than pound Atem furiously, but he held himself in check; he needed to savour his lover first. Returning his attention to Atem's arousal, Seto licked the salty dew from the tip and watched Atem shudder.

Pushing his hips up, Atem responded to the provocation. "Suck me," he ordered hoarsely.

Grinning slyly, Seto sucked the tip, pushing his tongue into the slit and probing the opening.

"_No_! Not just there..." the dissatisfied male protested, "_All_ of it—all of it _NOW_!" As the last word left his lips, he thrust upwards.

Widening his mouth, Seto accommodated the rigid appendage, complementing the upward movements by dipping downwards and ensuring their actions harmonised with one another. Setting a steady pace, he sucked hard. Atem curled his toes around the edge of the bed and whimpered. He was near his limit. Pushing Seto's head away, he raised himself up and leant forward to press his lips against Seto's. The feverish kiss was long and sweet. Tongues intertwined, milling against one another, pushing, sucking... tasting.

As breaths mingled, a small hand drifted down the toned abdomen to the other's neglected arousal and massaged it. Seto let out a moan, encouraging the lewd hands to continue, but Atem stopped. Taking Seto by the hand, Atem drew him onto the bed, scooting backwards to accommodate the other's taller length. When the latter was on the bed, he rolled him onto his back and then crawled over to the edge of the bed to retrieve the jar of oil. Shuttling back on all fours again, he placed the pot within Seto's reach, the implied meaning obvious to the appreciative male. With a lascivious wink, he spun around and straddled his partner. Slender fingers wrapped themselves around the large erection and began pumping the length in long, firm strokes.

Closing his eyes to the stimulating effects, Seto sighed and bucked his hips, his body involuntarily thrust into the strong grip before pushing back down again.

Atem smirked ferally as Seto fucked his hand. Needing to do more, he bent his head down and grazed the tip of the cock with his teeth, his ass rose seductively before the reposed man.

"_Fuck_!" Seto cursed, his eyes flying open revealing a lust-filled blue glare. "What the fuc— _Ahhhh_!"

Atem engulfed Seto's cock in his mouth in one swift gulp and began sucking... _hard_!

"Fuck," Seto cried out, trying hard to suppress the urge to ram his cock into the other's mouth. Being the vindictive person he was, he dipped three digits into the oil beside him and shoved two of them, without so much as a warning, into the tantalising hole in front him.

"_AHHHH_..." It was the pharaoh's turn to cry out, his lover's cock temporarily forgotten as he lost himself to the harsh entry of Seto's fingers and the rough treatment that ensued.

Opening and closing his fingers inside Atem's ass and scissoring the tight ring, Seto felt the muscles loosen; the mewling informed him of the pleasure the other was receiving from the action. Satisfied he had opened enough he added another finger, changing his movements as he did so. Still thrusting in and out, the slender trio rotated in a circular motion as it bore in and out of the small opening. The cries from the pharaoh changed in pitch, speed and volume, boosting Seto's ferocity and ego. "Still want me to go and fuck myself?" he challenged the winded male.

Atem turned his head and sent him a blazing glare before returning his strayed attention to audacious man's lower body. He licked a round, plump testicle and sucked it into his mouth, massaging the softness with his tongue.

Seto let out a hiss. The diligent fingers halted, the ministrations briefly forgotten as the unexpected pleasure of having his balls orally caressed, overrode his ability to perform the desired task. Not to be outdone, he increased the speed in which his fingers entered and exited Atem.

The said male with his mouthful snorted a response and returned his focus on the rigid length again. His tongue ran along the length of the member as his mouth accommodated snugly around the girth. Matching the tempo of Seto's hands, Atem pleasured his lover to near climax.

"_No_!" Seto growled as he wound unoccupied fingers in the tri-colour hair and gave it a sharp pull. With a wet "pop" and a cry of protest, he removed the lubricious mouth from his erection. Withdrawing his own fingers, the priest slipped from beneath the petit male and knelt behind him, a large hand gently pushing the latter forward onto all fours.

Atem shivered as he felt the tip of Seto's cock rub against his dripping entrance. Closing his eyes, he held his breath—afraid to ruin the moment as he felt the soft tip enter him. Slowly the passage opened up to the intrusion, widening the path, stretching the muscles as the hard length slid further and further into the tight heat. Seto didn't stop until his cock was fully embedded in his moist folds. Pain throbbed gently in his rear, as it attempted to adjust to the thickness inside him. The feeling was uncomfortable to begin with, but Atem knew it was worth the initial stage of discomfort. Releasing his held breath, Atem sighed the name of his lover.

As if on cue, Seto slowly pulled out and then pushed slowly back in again, abiding the torturous pace until the friction around his erection yielded and the tension in Atem's body eased. It allowed him to increase his velocity.

"So tight..." he blurted out, he didn't know if he was complaining or appreciating the narrowness he was buried in. The fleshy folds of his lover was gripping him ruthlessly, it drew the skin of his cock back and forth as it went in and out of the puckered hole. It made him crave for more—he wanted to _see_ Atem's face. Pulling out, he flipped Atem over and leaned forward.

Once again, their lips crashed into one another's. Soft moaning peppered with the sound of lips in a wet, hungry embrace filled the silence until Seto severed the connection. Eyes dark with desire, he pushed back the parted legs onto Atem's chest and pressed his cock up against abandoned entrance. Giving the pharaoh a salacious look, he thrust himself back into the warmth. Atem arched his back as his body raised up to meet Seto's, a cry of pleasure spilling from the swollen lips.

In that position they remained. Seto riding Atem's body fiercely, each thrust he delivered evoked a cry, a moan or a whimper from his lover. But it wasn't enough for him. Greedy to draw out more, he lifted a leg on his shoulder and plunged into the newfound depth. Atem howled, as the mixture of pain and pleasure tore a response from him, the thick length delving into the deeper part him that was not prepared; he felt resistance as his reluctant flesh accommodated the rude intrusion.

As Atem tensed up, so did the inside of his rear. It clenched around Seto's cock firmly as he moved. Seto moaned to the sensation, his assault became harder and faster as did his breathing. The soft panting soon became louder as lusty cries filled the room. Each sound, emitted from the lost males, coordinated with a powerful thrust given or received.

Atem's body quivered from the overload to his senses. Stimulate to beyond what his mind could handle, he closed his eyes and pushed upwards to counter Seto's thrusts with his own. "_Seto_..." he croaked, his voice hoarse from over-use, his hands clawed at the sheets beneath him, as it would anchor him to what little sanity and dignity he had left. It was a futile attempt, his body and mind strained to lose itself. "I am going to come," he wailed. "Fuck me harder..."

Seto chuckled. Removing the raised leg from his shoulder, he placed it round his waist, doing the same for the other limb. When the displeased pharaoh was secured, he scooped him up in one fluid movement. Atem quickly wound his arms around Seto's neck as he was lifted; his gleaming eyes never leaving the handsome face, his head tilted to one side in a cocky way. He silently leered at his priest.

Amused, Seto gripped the taut rear resting against his hips and began spreading it.

Atem felt his entrance stretch as Seto pulled at the cheeks; he looked warily for a brief moment before Seto retracted from his body and then abruptly impaled him onto his cock again. The youth cried out in a strangled voice, his eyes shutting and his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Effortlessly, the brunet pulled out and slammed back, with each lunge came a cry. Seto watched the slender throat flex with each sound expelled. It tantalised him, pulling him closer until his lips feasted feverishly upon it, kissing and biting it with savage hunger. As he drove deeper into the quivering passage, he sucked on the flesh above Atem's collarbone, ensuring he would mark his lover. He didn't care if all could see it. At that moment in time, nothing mattered than possessing Atem for himself. As heat combined with wetness, he plundered the small body. He was near his end.

Unable to contain the rising heat, Atem reached for his erection and began stroking himself. Mewls of pleasure from his ministrations mingled with the pleasure he received from Seto. His passage twitched and constricted, causing Seto to moan anew and increase his movements with renewed vigour.

"_Atem_..."

Thrusts became faster and harder as the momentum increased.

"_More... Need more, Seto_!"

Breathing and vocals quickened to the tempo of bodies clashing and grinding against each other_._

"_Can't... Hold... Back_..."

Entangled legs tightened around the trim waist and toes curled in anticipation_..._

"_Seto_...!"

Hands rocked the writhing body back and forth on the hard length as fingers dug into the soft mounds, indenting the flesh and marking the skin with red bruises.

"_Fu...ck_!"

Seto's rhythm was erratic and frenzy. He had lost control. Hands and hips moved to their own accord as he ravished the smaller male.

"_FUCK_! ATEM! I am coming!"

Skewering his lover with long, deep stabs, his climax spills from his cock. Unable to regulate the movement of his lower body, Seto yields to the random thrusts as he empties his essence in his lover's ass. His cock throbs from the effects and he sighs with relief.

Atem wasn't too far behind, frantically pumping his cock up and down in hurried stokes, he felt the heat gather in his belly and make its way to his appendage. Each motion drew the hot liquid from the depths of his being and pulled it to the surface, it gushed onto his belly and chest, splattering Seto's midriff in its violent release. The results of his climax rippled through his body, contracting around the spent member that was buried still inside of him. It dragged a groan from the adhered male.

Atem looked lovingly at Seto, his heart sped up at the sight of the flushed man. If only he could remain forever like this, if only they weren't living in a world torn with hate and strife, if only he wasn't pharaoh...

Not wanting the gloomy thoughts to dampen his spirits, he leant forward and began licking the milky fluid from Seto's body. The broad chest heaved deeply as Seto took a sharp inhale of breath. The priest wasn't expecting such lascivious service from his horny sovereign.

Not to be outdone, Seto placed Atem down on the bed and did the same; the response he got from the pampered male made his cock twitch and stir in the confines of the meaty walls. Lapping up the last drop of salty essence, Seto leaned up and kissed Atem.

They tasted the salty residue in the each other's mouths.

Closing his eyes, Atem wrapped his arms around Seto's neck once more. _So much for resting_, he thought dryly before succumbing to his lover's delicious advances.

O-o-O-o-O

The aftermath of their lovemaking was peaceful. Seto told Atem about the dilemma concerning Kisara and Atem listened with acute interest. Then Seto informed Atem, how much he suffered during Atem's disappearance. The latter listened with a heavy heart, aware how easily he could break the proud and haughty man—how he _still could_ break him.

The youth shuddered at the thought.

Seto looked questioningly at his lover and Atem shrugged and smiled. It was pointless fretting over the future when they should be cherishing the present. To him, _today_ was what mattered. Tomorrow could wait.

Leaning towards Seto's face, Atem captured the latter's lips and kissed him greedily.

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N**: Ahhhh, there you have it, the eagerly awaited Scandal smut. I hope it has lived up to your expectations—and that it didn't disappoint. Mind you, you have to admit make-up sex is definitely the best, right? LOL~!

It was a difficult and lengthy chapter to write, so I hope you've enjoyed it. Needless to say, I would be grateful if you could let me have your thoughts on this, it would be much appreciated. At the very least, tell me I haven't provided you with a shitty chapter after all that hype.

So, the end is nigh. The next chapter will, hopefully, be the last one and an epic one it will be too. I hope you will support me to the very end.

Have a wonderful New Year, dear readers. May 2012 bring much yaoi happiness~!

Jolly x


	24. Light and Dark

_Right then, here you go folks, the final chapter. When I said this was going to be epic, I probably meant the damn length. It's taken me longer to proof than to write! Ideally, for maximum enjoyment, it should be separated into two chapters, but since I am anxious to complete it, I have posted the entire thing._

_So without further ado, please enjoy..._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

"My Pharaoh, you are urgently needed in the Throne Room," Isis's soft voice woke the couple from their slumber. Untwining his limbs from around Seto's, Atem sat up groggily.

"I will be there shortly, Isis," Atem replied, rubbing the residue of sleep from his eyes and suppressing a yawn. They fell asleep when first light began to dilute the dark skies. As he predicted, he didn't get much rest.

"Yes, my Pharaoh," the priestess acknowledged and silently retreats.

Atem looked across to Seto who was reclined on his side, a smile twitching on the corner of his lips as he stared up at his pharaoh. The latter leant forward and tenderly kissed the mirthful lips, "I think we had better get up now," he suggested. "It is suspicious enough that we will be turning up at the meeting together; it will be worse if we both show up _late_ as well."

Seto chuckled and pulled the speaker in for an ardent kiss, nibbling the lips as his tongue lapped hungrily.

"_Seto_..." Atem remonstrated as he tried to push the other away, "Shimon will be most displeased with us."

"So?" came the nonchalant reply, in between the kisses. "Let him."

Atem laughed and pulled away, he really needed to get away before their kiss escalated into something more heated and physical. He grinned impishly at the pouting Seto and began to crawl off the bed. Seto, unable to resist the taut bare rump, exposed so seductively towards him, slapped it playfully. A cry of protest and a tepid glare was aimed his way, the puckered lips informed the impertinent priest of his pharaoh's displeasure.

Seto laughed heartily.

O-o-O-o-O

The atmosphere in the Throne Room was sombre—it immediately sobered the love-struck pair. Though no one mentioned it, the appearance of the youngest priest and the pharaoh raised a few eyebrows. Multiple pairs of eyes spied them curiously, but none voice their concerns. Only Isis, looked on with indifference, she knew the moment she discovered Seto's room unoccupied that morning.

"My Pharaoh," Shimon began, "it seemed Zorc has been busy destroying everything in sight. We cannot let this act of aggression go unchallenged, we must respond immediately!"

Atem paled and stared at his advisor. Seto could _feel_ the guilt rolling off the sovereign in waves, his unspoken thoughts could be heard loud and clear. _Whilst I was cavorting with Seto, people were dying_!

Seto scowled at the elderly man. The latter knew such words would wound the petit male.

"Then we shall confront him and end this once and for all!' The pharaoh declared. "Guardians and Guards prepare for battle, we will meet our enemy head on. With our hearts and strength united, we _shall_ prevail!"

Cheers met the words of inspiration, both guardians and guards felt encouraged. They knew the pharaoh would lead them to the promised victory—he would not lie to them.

Turning to Shadi, Atem said, "Instruct the horses to be prepared, we will set out as soon as they are ready. The longer we tally the more we are endangering lives. We must make haste."

"As you wish, my Pharaoh," Shadi replied with a low bow and a swift retreat.

O-o-O-o-O

As they dispersed to make their way to the main courtyard, Seto grabbed Atem by the arm and steered him to an adjacent chamber where they could be alone. There, the priest mashed his lips against his sovereign's in a passionate kiss; it knocked the breath out of the unsuspecting youth. When they parted, Seto hugged Atem in a fierce embrace; one hand encircled the slender waist, whilst the other held the back of the spiky head. Atem closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the sculpted chest, he could hear the rapid beating of his lover's heart—the tempo mirrored his own violent pulsations.

"Seto?" he murmured softly, the caresses on his head seemed desperate, as were the feverish kisses placed on his head.

"Promise you will not do anything rash and dangerous, Atem," the priest begged. "Promise you will return safely to my side."

Small hands reached up and gripped the back of the blue tunic tightly. "Seto, I—" and he stopped. Burying his face into Seto's chest, the youth did not continue.

Seto refused to be brushed off. "_Promise me, Atem_!" he demanded.

Relinquishing the hand on the tricolour head, he placed a finger and thumb under the small chin. It tilted the petit face upwards, compelling the other to look at him. Sorrow-filled crimson reluctantly meet determined blue and Seto inclined his head so their temples contacted. To Atem, the gesture felt oddly intimate.

"_Atem_?" the priest insisted, impatient for his answer.

The pharaoh sighed. "I promise," he conceded wearily, noting the smile of relief hovering on Seto's lips. As if to reward him for his compliance, Seto kissed his lover tenderly again and again... unwilling to let him go.

"Seto," Atem protested, a little breathless. "They'll be waiting for us, we ought to get going." Seto reluctantly withdrew his arms and Atem, though relieved, loathed the subsequent emptiness that it entailed. Standing on his toes, he leaned in for a final kiss, a fervent and heartfelt kiss, which spoke of love and desire.

_My love_, Atem whispered in his heart as he pulled away. "Come," he said, holding out his hand, "we shall defeat Zorc together!"

Taking the small proffered hand, Seto smiled. "Yes, let us defeat him quickly so we can resume where we left off this morning," he leered.

Atem blushed to the roots of his hair.

O-o-O-o-O

"FUCK!" Seto swore as he stared with hatred towards the man who claimed to be his father.

Abducted to the palace, whilst he was in the middle of a battle, the servant of Darkness stood arrogantly before him, tempting him with promises of a future as king if he was willing to serve the new Kingdom of Shadows bought on by Zorc's victory. Seto dismissed the proposition as ranting of a maniac. The man was no longer the person he knew and he was certainly _not_ his father. His father had died valiantly on the battlefield many years ago whilst serving the previous Pharaoh, Atem's father. He too, will do the same. He will faithfully serve Atem to the very end.

As if to make Seto succumb to his request, Akhenaden began to shake the palace's foundation. It began collapsing.

_Kisara_!

Thoughts of the girl rippled through his panicky mind and Akhenaden read it, the subsequent taunts were loud in his ears as he ran to save the girl. He wasn't sure why he was so anxious for Kisara's safety—could it have been for the sake of the White Dragon, he wondered? Deep down inside, he knew it wasn't. She evoked a feeling inside of him, which he did not understand. During the brief time they spent together, she revealed to him a light, a shimmering beacon, that had nothing to do with the White Beast. Her fragile and gentle nature made him want to protect her, he could not bear to see what she stood for extinguished, it made him falter when it came to killing her and extracting her soul.

However, his rescue attempt was a mistake—it led Akhenaden straight to her.

Seto told Kisara to flee, but it was in vain. Intent on fulfilling his desire to see his son as the next ruler, Akhenaden decided to make a gift for Seto.

_He killed Kisara as she fled_.

Sorrow washed over the priest as he held the still figure in his arms, her death made him understand a little of his own feelings towards her. _He loved her_. He loved the light she had brought into his life; it shone bright in his heart. It was a love that was different from Atem's; her innocence, her adoration and her naivety refreshed him. She loved him readily. How could he not return some of that love, which was so akin to his own sentiments? He knew how painful it was to love unconditionally. Did he not love Atem like that for most of his life?

"…_All I want is to be able to love Atem, the man and for him to wholly love me back_!"

That was what he threw at Mahado on the day he discovered Atem's infidelity. Kisara's love represented all that he yearned from Atem. She loved him and _him only_—for that he wanted to keep her imprisoned in the jail of his heart, never to be freed. Selfish as it may sound, he needed her to provide him with hope again. Atem's love, though deep, was tempestuous and turbulent. Like sand in the desert, it was forever shifting—never still—scattering Seto's confidence like the golden grains in a sand storm. It arduously challenged him on a daily basis. In comparison, Kisara's love was like the aged old pyramids, steady and secured, but she would never provide the challenge like a certain crimson-eyed youth would, neither would she make his heart weep, bleed and leap with joy. Her death, though painful and regrettable, was nowhere near the torment he suffered when he thought he had lost Atem. He prayed to Ra, he would never experience that agony again.

_Forgive me, Kisara_, he thought sorrowfully as he made his way to the empty stone tablet, _for I am responsible for your death_.

Akhenaden's cackle shook Seto from his reverie, "A God shall be born," he cried out triumphantly, a gnarled finger pointing to the motionless female, "and with that you shall join our ranks and fight against the Pharaoh!"

Seto stared at the insane man, pitying him for his presumptuous and delusional thoughts. As much as he hated him, he resisted the darkness that threatened to blind him. He knew it was what the other wanted.

Nonetheless, Akhenaden knew the boy far too well, he knew Seto would never willingly betray his pharaoh; he could sense the other's defiance.

So he killed himself and fused his soul with his son's.

Being the stronger of the two, Akhenaden took control over Seto's body and used the Millennium Rod to extract the Ka from Kisara's body. All the while, Seto looked on helplessly, each movement the other commanded, filled him with revulsion.

When the White Dragon was securely engraved on the Stone Tablet, Akhenaden turned to the direction of the battle. "Now, let us kill the Pharaoh together, my son," he declared gleefully.

It jolted Seto out of his passive state. _NO_! The voice within dissented. _I will not let you_!

Akhenaden laughed at his son's defiance, the struggle was amusing. "Tell me, Seto," he asked scornfully, "do you honestly think you can save him, or _stop_ me, for that matter?" A soft chortle followed those words. "Confronted with me in your body, do you think he would harm you? I have an advantage over him because I know his weakness, Seto. His weakness is _you_!"

Seto baulked, his anger flaring to the words_. I will do whatever I can to prevent you from hurting Atem_, he vowed, _even if it were at the expense of my life_!

"My, my, Seto, what big threats coming from a powerless person trapped inside his own body! How are you going to stop the great White Dragon from blasting your beloved into the afterlife?" Akhenaden sneered. "Knowing how weak the pharaoh will be from his battle with Zorc, do you think he even stands a chance against his powerful adversary? Personally, I think it is ironic that the two love rivals will be confronting each other, it will be amusing to see who will prevail in the end."

Terror and dread began to plague Seto. The vision of Atem being incinerated by the White Dragon's fiery blast scared him. _NO_! He thought, _NO, he cannot allow it to happen—he simply cannot_!

"And how do you propose to stop me, my son?" Akhenaden asked. "Kisara's Ka is strong, I can feel her presence inside of you. She will not allow another to take what she deemed as hers."

On hearing that, Seto searched inside of him for the aforementioned...

_Light_!

His mind stretched towards it and it bathed him in its glowing warmth, its familiarity...

Atem stood in front him, regal and straight, his body emitting a blinding white light.

_Atem_! He silently cried out. _Why are you here_?

_Why, you ask? _ A sad smile played on the pharaoh's lips as he looked at the captured priest. Moving forward, he approached the rooted figure stopping only a few strides away him. Lifting up a hand, he pointed to the beating core buried in the toned chest. _Am I not always here, in your heart, Seto_? _Am I not the light that gave you hope and aspiration throughout your life? _

_In those cold dark nights when you were alone, was it not me, you yearned for, dreamt about and kept you company_? _Was it not me, you pursued and sought comfort in? _

_The flame, which burn so bright in your heart, do not allow it die out. Use it to fight the darkness within you, use it to set yourself free from the confines of your soul, and use it to shine with pride. Whether I live or die, matters not... As long as you love me, my light will forever burn bright, I will live on inside of you._

_Atem..._ Seto thought lovingly, it was then he understood why he loved Kisara—why he was drawn to her light. It reminded him of a presence, which was inside him long before he ever laid eyes on the pale beauty, the familiarity provided him with a sensation he forgotten when he attained Atem. With the subsequent jealousy and insecurities, it dimmed the illumination in his heart, allowing Kisara to replace it.

He was foolish to have not realised it.

"Yes, Seto, you were foolish," Akhenaden stated, "and now it's too late. Watch as I destroy your beloved Atem, for it is only through his death, will you grow independent and strong! White Dragon, I summon thee!"

On that mention, did Seto realise they were nearing the battlefield; he spied the commanding figure of the Pharaoh in the distance. Despite his small stature, his impressive aura was unmistakeable.

_No_, he thought with horror as he felt the appearance of his White Dragon, the sound of its roar made him fearful for its unsuspecting prey.

Immediately, Akhenaden ordered the attack, "White Dragon, attack with 'Reign of Destruction!'" Unfamiliar words were spoken through his lips, it was his voice that uttered the command—it was his command that was going to kill Atem!

_NO_! Seto screamed in his mind. He must fight Akhenaden. He must stop the attack. He strained against the invisible shackles that rendered him powerless; the thoughts of Atem fuelled his efforts. However, with each futile attempt, he began to lose hope and it, in turn, reduced the light in his heart to a weak flicker. Paralysed, the shadows crept closer, licking the edges of his consciousness, encouraging the darkness to swallow him. Already, he could feel the hate amassing in him, he hated his weakness and he hated the man who called himself his father...

_No_, he cried out painfully, _NO_! _STOP_!

"_WHAT_!" Akhenaden yelled in frustration as he glared at his spirit beast. Seto felt the other's anger rising. "No, it can't be! I command you to attack!"

Seto felt the White Dragon fade, its beautiful form dissipating before his eyes to reveal, in its place, an image of a female.

_Kisara_!

_Lord Seto_, she said with a soothing smile, _you must not allow your heart be snared by the shadows_. _Always walk on the path of light_ _for_ _I shall protect you_.

With those words she transformed once again into her Ka and turned on her killer. Akhenaden's soul met the White Dragon's wrath in full, freeing Seto.

"Thank you, Kisara," Seto said tenderly, as he hurried to his pharaoh's side. "I hope you will continue to guide me."

He felt Kisara smile.

O-o-O-o-O

Hopelessness ensued with defeat after defeat. Try as they might to come up with a strategy that allowed them to gain an upper hand on the situation was met with failure upon failure. Zorc was too strong!

Crestfallen with the death of Shadi, Atem continued on, ignoring the pain from his injuries and his fast diminishing Ba. He was nearly out of life force. The three Gods and the White Dragon were not enough to defeat Zorc, the beast feeding off people's fear, grew stronger. So many deaths and self-sacrifices were made in order to overcome the enemy, but it was wasted. The task proved impossible to accomplish.

The pharaoh, disheartened and desperate, sought out his lover.

Seto, after the defeat of his Ka, was lying on his back, incapacitated and critically wounded. Atem's expression softened—his heart swelled with pride at the memory of the priest's Ka. He was truly proud of Seto. His White Dragon was magnificent to behold, only the suspicion on how he attained it marred Atem's stunned delight. Nevertheless, he was pleased the beautiful and powerful creature belonged to him. With such might, no one would oppose Seto as the next Pharaoh. He, Atem, was determined to make it so, he could rest easy knowing Egypt would be in capable hands.

Dropping onto one knee, Atem gently cupped Seto's face in his hand and smiled at him.

The priest hitched his breath in response, it was _that_ smile. "Atem," he whispered in awe, clasping the small hand. Atem's smile deepened, but Seto could see it was tinged with sadness. The expression caused Seto's chest to tighten.

Pulling his hand away, Atem began to rise.

"No, Atem. Stay," Seto pleaded, frantically tightening his hand around the withdrawing one, but to little effect. Void of strength, Atem was able to retract his with a sharp tug. Seto could only watch in dismay as Atem stood up.

"I am sorry, Seto," was all Atem could say before walking off; talking to Zorc until he was a good distance away from him and the others.

Seto knew Atem was trying to distract Zorc from the injured and he hated not being able to stop Atem from employing such tactics. He had failed on all accounts to protect Atem—as a guardian and as a lover. If only he could restore some of his Ba, then he could try to summon his White Dragon again.

The obscene laugh of the beast pulled Seto out of his thoughts and he is shocked to see a blast aimed in Atem's direction.

"_No_!" Seto yelled in panic. The pharaoh was defenceless…

Light from the blast shrouded the lonely figure and he temporarily disappeared from sight, it was only when the smoke dissipated was Atem visible again. Seto gasped at the sight that greeted him. Standing before his king, with his staff poised in a defence, was the figure in purple…

_Mahado_!

Atem looked gratefully at his loyal servant. "Mahado," he murmured with a sad smile. "Thank you, my friend."

Mahado looked at Atem and returned the smile. No words were spoken aloud, but conveyed in the mind. _I am yours to command, my Pharaoh_, Mahado told Atem.

Fiery crimson held onto brown in a steadfast gaze. _Then divulge the sealing spell to me, Mahado_! The latter ordered.

Mahado stared sorrowfully at his master and shook his head. _Do you know what you are asking of me, Atem_? Mahado asked; sadness accented each word as he warded off another blast. _It is a fate worse than death—_

_Yet you did it for me_, Atem countered. _Please, Mahado, if you love me, do as I ask_ _of you. It is the only way I can save my people now_.

Another blast hit Mahado's shield and he flinched from the impact. His defence was weakening and time was running out.

_Have you no regrets, Atem_? Mahado asked gravely. _You will never be able to reincarnate, and your soul will be forever lost in an infinite void; does that not make you regret your request a little_?

Atem looked at Seto who stared questioningly at him and Mahado.

Mahado caught the gaze and exploited it. _How about Seto? Wouldn't you mind never seeing him again and he, you?_

Atem's expression softened briefly at the mention of Seto and then hardened with resolve. _It is because I love and care for him, that I must do this. He must have a future; I must provide him with one. Too many people have lost their lives today. I cannot bear the guilt of losing more due to my inadequacy to protect them. The burden is heavy, Mahado, and one that I cannot ignore for the sake of my love. _

Tearing his gaze away from Seto, Atem looked hard at Mahado. _This is the last request I shall ever ask of you, Mahado, so _please_, indulge my wilfulness one last time._

Mahado regarded Atem mournfully; the crime he was about to commit was too painful to bear. Atem's demise will be his doing—he will be responsible for the act.

_You know, even now, I cannot deny you anything, Atem_, he said with bitter-filled sadness. _So be it, my Pharaoh. Clear your heart and your head, and repeat the chant after me…_

Atem nodded his acknowledgement; he gave a long, loving look at Seto and then turned his head away. Raising his arms up to the heavens and closing his eyes he began chanting, concentrating on the unspoken incantation relayed to his heart from the spell-caster. In response, he voiced it, each word he uttered was loud and clear; his resolve did not waver and neither did his voice.

_SHIT_! Seto cursed as realisation struck him, he now understood what Atem was trying to do. "_NO_!" Seto shouted. "Don't do it, Atem! Your promise! _Atem_... _Please_…!"

Atem's brow furrowed slightly at the entreaty, but continued reciting.

Zorc laughed. "What pitiful creature are you going to summon, Pharaoh?" it asked mockingly. "It will be for naught! You will die, and your subjects and country shall fall. They will be your burial companions." With that said, the beast discharged several large energy blasts at his victim, but was countered by the sorcerer.

Beads of sweat began to form on the slender brows. Drawn together in concentration, Atem continued with his chanting. He fought to keep the fatigue and pain from overwhelming him and he desperately tried to shut out Seto's pleas for him to stop.

Bored with the unresponsive royal, Zorc decided to deal the finishing blow. "Playtime is over, Pharaoh," he declared excitedly. "It's time for you to die! _Zorc Inferno_!"

A large stream of energy was discharged their way and the sorcerer readied his stance in defence. The energy blast hit the shields, but it did not dispel like the previous ones did. Instead, the beam surged steadily at the two targets until cracks began to form on the barrier.

Seto could see Atem's lips move feverishly, a small trickle of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth; a quick glance at Mahado revealed the spell-caster was suffering the same. The stress of sustaining the magic was beginning to take its toll on them both. Concerned eyes swerve back to Atem to find him staring at him.

Blue and crimson met for a brief moment. Shutting out their present surroundings—it was just the two of them—away from the present mayhem and alone. Words of endearments were not spoken, but the sentiments were there. Everything they felt for each other were revealed in that one look…

And then the moment was gone. Atem returned his focus to the dark heavens.

As the blast intensified, Atem uttered the final line of the spell for all to hear, his voice resounding loudly, as if he were addressing the Gods in the sky:

"_I, Atem, the son of Aknamkanon and the present Pharaoh of Egypt, am willing to sacrifice my life and my soul to seal this great evil, Zorc. _

_Let my name be the bind, which tethers him to an eternity of confinement, _

_Let me forsake my existence so others may exist in my stead, _

_Let me be forgotten so others may live to remember,_

_Let me, 'Atem' be no more_!"

"_DIE_!" Zorc thundered, destroying Mahado's shield and swallowing the two figures behind it with the attack.

"_NO_!" Seto screamed at the top of his voice. He and the others, paralysed by the horror unfolding before them, watched on helplessly.

A flash of light, so blindingly bright, illuminated the surrounding darkness, forcing the people to shut their eyes. It wasn't until darkness descended over the plains once more, did they dare reopen them. Seto blinked several times to adjust his vision; he eagerly scanned the area for his lover after.

He found him.

Atem stood alone. A small smile graced his face as he looked lovingly at Seto.

"Atem," Seto cried out in relief. "You did it! You defeated—"

A loud _crack_ was heard as the Millennium Pendant shattered from its adhered form, the golden fragments scattering on the ground around its wearer with tinkling sound.

_NO_!

"_Se...to_..." Atem said softly; his eyes looked longingly at his love. His arms twitched by his side as if he was about to lift them and stretch out so he could embrace his lover, but he never managed it.

Seto looked on in horror as Atem fell to his knees, a soft groan escaped his parted lips as his eyes began to close—locking away the intense crimson gaze that was focused, so lovingly, on him moments ago…

_NO_!

Once on his knees, Atem slowly pitched forward… falling. Upon hitting the ground he laid very still.

"_NO_!" Seto screamed as he began dragging his immobile body along the ground with his arms; willing himself to move despite the protest from his battered body. He ignored how the ground cut into his skin and flesh as he crawled because each painstaking effort bought him a little closer to his love.

"_No_! _No_!" he repeated through gritted teeth, the words fuelling his denial as he continued his trek; not stopping until he reached his pharaoh's side. After many attempts, Seto sat up. Then turning the youth over he pulled the petit body towards his own and shook him gently.

"Atem."

_The youth did not respond._

"Wake up, Atem," he said in a choked voice, hands trembling as he shook the limp body with more force. "Open your eyes and see the victory you have given us."

_The figure did not respond_.

Seto shook a little harder. "I said, '_Wake up_, _Atem'_!" he demanded, his voice desperate as he patted the youth's face. "_Please_…"

_The figure remained unresponsive_.

"_No_," he pleaded with unsuppressed urgency, hugging the small frame. "Please. Ra. _No_!"

Tears of anguish fell unhindered and splashed onto the still face beneath him as he gently rocked the body back and forth, cradling the tricolour head under his chin.

"You promised, Atem," he sobbed. "You promised you would not do anything rash and dangerous! _You promised me_!"

The soulless youth remained silent; his promise, broken, much like his treasured pendant strewn around him.

"But I am not angry, Atem. I am not angry with you, so open your eyes and talk to me. I promise I will not scold you—I promise I will never scold you as long as you wake up! _Please_, _Atem_!" The note of desperation heightened each word, but Seto's pleas went unheeded.

Atem did not wake.

Eventually, with heart-breaking resignation, he bent his head down and placed a tender kiss on the pale lips—it was still warm. "My beloved," he whispered lovingly as he kissed him again, "sleep well." Then burying his face into Atem's neck he wept, his body wracked with sobs which spoke of his grief and despair. It shook him to the very core and tore wretchedly at his heart. How could he endure a life without Atem? Had he not lived for him? Had he not spent most of his life pursuing him?

He felt the emptiness as he held the lifeless body, the very same body he loved so passionately and devotedly with his entire being.

_Atem_.

O-o-O-o-O

How long had he sat there? He didn't know. Healers were called and went about healing him. Some of the physical pain had lessened…

_But not the pain in his heart_!

Recovered to the point of regaining some mobility, Seto gathered his pharaoh in his arms and picked him up with utmost care. Gritting his teeth and suppressing the grunt of pain, he forced himself to stand.

Carefully, he carried his precious burden towards his mount. As Atem's body began to slip, he stopped and hoisted the body up with the help of his knee, planting an indulgent kiss on the tricolour head as he did so. He refused to allow another to touch the body even when the weight proved too much for his spent form—even when he was met with the dilemma with regards to his horse. How to get on the animal without relinquishing the body was a problem until a thoughtful guard went on his hands and knees and requested the priest to use his back as a platform.

Seto was grateful for the consideration.

Subsequently, arriving back at the palace, Seto headed straight to Atem's quarter. It was, thankfully, still intact.

Shimon took a step forward to deter Seto, but Isis stopped him with a lift of her hand and a shake of her head. The remaining guardians, past and present, watched sorrowfully as Seto withdrew with the body.

Unlike usual, the room was dark, illuminated only by the moon's soft rays; it lit the path for Seto as he headed for the bed. After gently placing Atem down, he got up and filled a basin with water from an earthen jug and brought it to the bed.

Soaking a cloth and wringing it out, he proceeded to wipe the delicate face, carefully removing the dirt and sweat ingrained on the skin. When that was done, he undressed the youth. His eyes instantly fell on the kiss mark he had etched on the flesh the night before; he traced the bruise with a light finger and then bent his head down to kissed it. He was glad he had left his mark there; it proved Atem was his, in life and in death.

Once satisfied the body was clean, he removed the water and wrapped the naked form in the linen sheet. Resting a hand on the much-loved face, he lightly rubbed his thumb on a cold cheek, his vision blurred by the tears filling his eyes. Depositing a tender kiss on the stiff lips, he laid his weary self next to his love. With an arm placed across the still chest, he observed the face—it was serene and ethereal in his eternal slumber.

_Atem_! His heart cried out. _How could you be so selfish and leave me behind! I would have gladly died and accompanied you to the afterlife if it meant we would be together, but now... What have you done? How could you? _

"I won't forgive you, Atem," he sobbed repeatedly. "I won't forgive you for breaking your promise!"

Without Atem, his existence would be hollow and meaningless, and one that even his White Dragon could not compensate—there could be no replacement for Atem, that much he knew for sure.

Teetering on the verge of unconsciousness, Seto made a pledge, "I will find you, my beloved. You wait and see..."

Outside the air was still, the silence, oppressive as if it, too, mourned the passing of the vibrant youth.

O-o-O-o-O

The next day, the guards came for the body and Seto yielded it without a fuss.

"Mahado's tablet disintegrated to dust," Shimon volunteered, his large eyes spying the exhausted male. "It was irrecoverable."

"Mahado served Atem and Atem only, it made sense he ensured he had no other master." Seto retorted, envious of his rival's demise. Death was by far a kinder option.

Shimon looked that young priest and sighed. The face was pale and drawn, his eyes red and puffy from grief. The task he had at hand was not going to be pleasant—not when Seto was still distraught over the loss of his Pharaoh. Pharaoh Atem, or the nameless Pharaoh as he was to be known as, was revered and loved. His reign, though short, had won the hearts of many and his people mourned for him. However, no one felt the loss as keen as the young man in front of him did, the devastation he suffered had exhibited a love, none realised he had.

Unfortunately, the matter of succession was imperative, regardless how insensitive and distasteful the subject was, it forced Shimon to raise it. He cleared his throat. "Lord Seto,' he began, "since the previous Pharaoh had no heir and we cannot leave the kingdom without a ruler, the matter of succession is essential. None has shown as much promise and potential as you for the position, so—"

"So you want me ascend the throne?" the priest interjected, his tone brusque and cold as the blue slits that glowered at the elder. He was displeased that the subject had been broached whilst Atem's death was still fresh in his mind. The audacity of the approach bridled him; it was inconsiderate to say the least and it pissed him off! His anger dulled a little of his pain.

Shimon coughed to hide his discomfort and shifted nervously on his feet. "I know it is insensitive to bring it up, but we cannot leave Egypt without a Pharaoh. The people need a leader to guide them, to rebuild the country and their lives again. The Pharaoh cared so much for them, it was the reason for his sacrifice..."

Seto flinched at the last word, but Shimon continued, "I am certain he would have wanted you to succeed him, I am sure he had faith that you will maintain peace in the land he loved so much. His legacy could continue through you despite he would never be acknowledged. Let him live inside you, let him guide you and let not his sacrifice be in vain."

_Atem, the Light of my life_...

Seto stared at the elderly advisor, his mouth stretched tautly across the pale face. A variety of thoughts sped through his mind as he contemplated, but none he offered to share with his companion. The longer the silence stretched, the possibility it would result in a refusal, and Shimon began to fear a rejection.

"Fine, I will become the next Pharaoh," he conceded, surprising the older man. "But my condition is this: I want Atem's body to be buried with me. Erect a pyramid for me and ensure it has another burial chamber hidden within it, one that is known to me only. I trust you would keep this matter quiet, Lord Shimon?"

"Why?" Shimon asked, his curiosity colouring the query. "What about the Pharaoh's existing tomb?"

"Use it as a shrine for the Millennium Pendant," Seto replied. "The traps inside should be adequate enough to deter tomb raiders, right? You said say so yourself, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, my Lord," Shimon replied. "However, it is still unconventional for two Pharaohs to be buried like that…"

"Are we not supposed to erase all traces of Atem?" Seto spat venomously. "If so, what problem is there, if I decide to hide the body where no one but me knows?"

Shimon could not answer. The sharp-tongued Pharaoh-to-be was a force to be reckoned with and one with a mind to match his tongue.

"Then your wish will be carried out, my Pharaoh."

"Ensure it does, Lord Shimon," Seto said. "Ensure it does…"

O-o-O-o-O

Darkness greeted the man as he woke with a start, his heart thumping violently in his chest. Turning over to his side, he looked long and hard at his lover, a sigh of relief escaped him as he was assured of the other's presence. Brushing a stray bang away from the sleeping face, he kissed the exposed forehead. The person frowned and snuggled closer to the larger form, sighing his lover's name...

"_Seto_," he breathed out lovingly and then smiled...

Seto gasped.

_That expression_.

How many nights he stayed up, hoping to catch a glimpse of _that_ smile. Even after so long, it still had the same effect on him. It bewitched him, captivated him; tugged at his heartstrings until he could no longer resist.

His heart began racing at a maddening pace.

In order to calm down, Seto took a deep breath; he caught the delicate whiff of exotic spices—a scent that he associated with him and him alone. It aroused him. Pulling the warm body closer, Seto kissed the wild hair; a smile formed on his lips as his body began to stir.

Starting off slowly, Seto petted and licked the soft lips until lust took over and he devoured the mouth greedily, thoughtless to the exhausted person beside him. Hands wandered on the velvety skin, prompting a soft groan from the weary male.

_My Light_...

As desire began dictating his actions, a sense of nostalgia flittered across his mind, forming words, which held no meaning, other than it felt oddly right at that moment in time.

"Promise you will stay by my side," he whispered between the kisses. "Promise you will never leave me, and I swear, I will never let you go again. You are mine_, Yami_, and mine alone! Remember that!"

He felt his lover smile into the kiss and his heart soared, "I promise, Kaiba Seto," Yami murmured lovingly, "my possessive _baka_!"

Seto laughed heartily as he pulled his beloved closer...

_~THE END~_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**_: _Ah, there you have it. Finally, it is done!_

_This has been a long and arduous journey, but one that I am glad I made. Considering it all started on a whim, I was surprised that it lasted this long and that I managed to commit myself to the very end. True, there were times I wobbled and faltered, but in all, I am relieved, yet sadden with its completion._

_I would like to thank all those who reviewed, know it was your kind words that kept me going. My special thanks goes to: Mel, CandyassGoth and Candy world for reviewing every single chapter. Your support has been tremendous and I am truly grateful. You, wonderful people, really are the bestest~!_

_I don't plan on writing another Scandal fic, but the Scandal plunnies have been humping and multiplying so maybe, just maybe, I will write another one if there's enough encouragement from the Scandal camp. It will be an AU fic. Otherwise, I will be focusing on a Caste/Sealshipping fic next, so keep your eyes peeled for that one, if you are interested._

_Well then, final thoughts on this chapter or on the entire fic, in general? I would love to hear what you'd like best? Was it the smut, the threesome, the angst...anything at all? Personally, I loved the confrontations between the characters, it was so compelling and intense, it really gave them depth, I thought..._

_Oh, and did anyone notice what I have done at the end of this chapter? The reference? The little Prideshipping hint is from "Misgivings", I like to see it as the Scandal Pairing's modern day counterparts. Check out the fic if you get the chance; it starts with the fic, "Contemplation of the Jealous Mind."_

_Long live Scandalshipping~!_


End file.
